Le pacte ensanglanté
by rubis et le loup
Summary: UA. HPDM. Alors qu'Harry se retrouve dans une très mauvaise situation, il reçoit l'aide d'un étrange et splendide inconnu. Mais toute aide a un prix, le sien sera son âme.
1. Chapter 1 la rencontre

**IMPORTANT :**

Bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à J.K Rowling.

Quant à l'univers de ma fiction, il n'est pas non plus à moi. Je l'avoue, l'assume et le proclame, cette histoire est quasiment (pour ne pas dire totalement) inspirée de l'OS Incubus Dream de la génialissime Sucubei qui nous offre des fanfictions génialement géniales !

Je pense que ceux qui la connaissent seront d'accord avec moi ! Quant à ceux qui ne la connaissent pas : mais qu'avez-vous donc loupé ! Allez vite sur son profile et régalez-vous (après m'avoir lu bien sûr !)

Ma fiction lui est donc dédiée. Et je la remercie de prendre sur son temps pour être ma beta.

Ainsi, hormis quelques changements qui m'aident pour mon récit, je suis le plan qu'elle a imaginé. Vous retrouverez des passages de l'histoire de manière plus ou moins importante et certaines phrases primordiales sont directement reprises de Incubus Dream. Celles-ci seront d'ailleurs en **gras**.

Enfin, mon récit comporte des relations homosexuelles explicites ! Donc, les homophobes en herbe ou convaincus, vous êtes généreusement conviés à cliquer sur la petite croix en haut de votre écran.

Pour les autres, en espérant que cette histoire vous plaise et que vous passerez un bon moment, voici le premier chapitre !

**CHAPITRE 1 : LA RENCONTRE**

Harry Potter était d'un point de vue extérieur un petit garçon des plus banals, plutôt mignon, très gentil et assez dans la lune.

On aurait pu penser que sa vie se résumerait à être tout aussi normale et ordinaire que n'importe qui.

Mais deux événements importants changèrent le cours de la vie de ce garçon, et l'empêchèrent de prétendre à une vie simple et tranquille.

Le premier incident fut la mort désastreuse de ses parents qui le rendirent orphelin. Encore bébé, Harry fut confié à sa tante, une vieille peau laide et aigrie et aux idées bien arrêtées, ainsi que son époux, un gros lard alcoolique et violent.

Les deux avaient eu un fils : Dudley, lui même pas un modèle de minceur, et qui était une grosse brute sans cervelle, pourrie gâtée jusqu'à la moelle, et avait comme passe temps favori de faire de la vie de son cousin un véritable enfer.

Harry avait donc perdu les siens, et en même temps, toute forme d'amour et de protection.

Il s'était retrouvé dès son plus jeune âge à faire le larbin pour ses oncles, sans avoir le droit de s'amuser et de vivre correctement.

Il n'était pas assez nourri, ce qui lui apportait de nombreuses carences et l'empêchait de grandir convenablement.

Sa tante ne savait que crier sur lui en le regardant avec dégout, et il arrivait que son oncle le frappe plus ou moins violement lors d'un excès de colère ou lorsqu'il était trop saoul. Son cousin et sa bande n'étant pas mieux, Harry passait son temps à les fuir pour ne pas se faire tabasser.

Il apprit donc à courir très vite afin de se refugier dans le parc à proximité.

Ce fut vers l'âge de neuf ans qu'Harry se retrouva devant le deuxième fait qui allait changer sa vie.

Un jour comme ceux habituels où il débarquait dans le parc pour être tranquille il découvrit sous un des vieux ponts une ombre pliée sur elle-même, avachie contre le mur, qui semblait respirer difficilement.

De loin, la forme ressemblait à celle d'un enfant d'environ son âge.

A pas de loup, il s'en approcha, pour voir si l'enfant était toujours en vie. Après tout, il ne semblait plus bouger, comme s'il était mort.

Ce fut avec un nœud dans l'estomac que le brun s'accroupit devant ce qui semblait, au vu de la corpulence, être un jeune garçon, même s'il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr, le corps étant caché sous des grands vêtements déchirés, recouverts de plaies béantes en sang, et le visage, baissé, étant dissimulé par des cheveux blond argenté baignés de rouge.

La vue de cet être martyrisé lui donna la nausée et l'envie de vomir. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était content de ne rien avoir dans le ventre.

Voulant vérifier si l'autre était mort, après tout il n'avait toujours pas bougé un petit doigt, Harry se mit à quelques centimètres, approchant la main du cou caché par les cheveux, dans l'intention de trouver un pouls.

Il ne s'attendit certainement pas à ce qu'une main lui attrape le poignet, et sursauta de surprise.

Il leva la tête et tomba sur deux yeux gris mercure impassibles.

Il fut surpris de ne déceler ni peur, ni douleur dans ces deux incroyables perles en fusion. Pourtant, à sa place, le brun aurait été totalement terrorisé.

Harry eut le souffle coupé, autant face à la beauté du garçon (car c'était bien un garçon) qui se trouvait en face de lui, que par la vision de ce regard dénué d'émotion qui semblait l'analyser et qui l'hypnotisait.

Il était sûr d'avoir à faire à un ange.

Après tout il n'avait jamais contemplé pareille beauté, et puis quelle personne normale aurait pu survivre au vu de l'importance de ces blessures ?

Après un moment de silence, il reprit ses esprits.

« Bonjour, je suis Harry Potter, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Je vais t'aider, d'accord ? »

L'ange ne répondit pas mais continuait à l'écouter.

«Est ce que tu me comprends ? Tu parles anglais ? »

Le blond lui fit un signe de tête.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? Qui t'as fait ça ? Est ce que je dois aller chercher tes parents ? Où sont-ils ? »

Le jeune homme ne lui répondait toujours pas et Harry s'aperçut que sa gorge était entaillée par de grosses griffures. C'était avec écoeurement face à l'horreur que devait subir le pauvre être en face de lui qu'Harry comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas parler.

« Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital »

Le garçon à terre secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Il faut que je prévienne la police ! »

Encore un signe de négation.

« Mais on pas le choix, si tu restes là tu vas mourir ! Ce n'est pas une option ! » cria le brun paniqué.

L'autre resserra sa prise sur son poignet jusqu'à lui faire mal, et lâcha une sorte de grognement.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire.

Puis il pensa à la cave des Dursley.

Après tout, sa tante n'y descendait jamais car c'était trop sale et qu'il y avait des rats, son oncle l'envoyait à la place, et Dudley, depuis qu'il avait passé une soirée à voir des films d'horreurs, pensait qu'elle était hantée.

Il s'amusait d'ailleurs souvent à y enfermer Harry en espérant qu'il se fasse dévorer par un esprit. Si le brun, au début était effrayé, à la fin s'y était fait. Et c'était avec indifférence qu'il se disait que si esprit il y avait, il n'avait pas l'air d'être très méchant.

La cave était donc le lieu idéal, en plus le blond semblait incapable de faire du bruit, si ce n'est pour sortir des sons rauques carrément terrifiants. Mais ça ne ferait qu'alimenter l'imagination de son cousin sur la possible présence d'un fantôme.

Harry, qui avait volé petit à petit des produits de premier soin afin de se faire une petite trousse de secours, pouvait désinfecter les plaies qui semblaient ne plus se déverser en flot de sang.

Et puis de toute manière il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, l'infirme en face ne semblait pas vouloir obtempérer.

Et il ne pouvait pas le laisser là !

C'était résolu qu'Harry prit sa décision, priant pour un miracle.

Il espérait juste que son plan marcherait et qu'il ne se retrouverait pas avec un mort dans le sous-sol des Dursley.

« Je vais t'emmener à la maison et je m'occuperai de toi. »

L'autre le regarda, sceptique, mais lui lâcha le poignet. Harry supposa que ça voulait dire oui.

Le brun savait qu'il devait faire vite, ses oncles n'étaient pas encore revenus du boulot à l'heure qu'il était. Quand à son cousin, il était certain qu'il devait trainer quelque part avec sa bande, cherchant une pauvre âme innocente à martyriser.

Il se cola contre le corps meurtri et tenta plus ou moins de le soulever, chose assez difficile, le blond étant bien plus grand et costaux que le pauvre petit. L'autre, grimaçant de souffrance, se releva péniblement.

Ce fut tant bien que mal qu'ils arrivèrent à la maison et Harry installa son patient sur un matelas au sol, dans un coin reculé de la cave, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il cacha le tout derrière des meubles et grands cartons.

Il se précipita alors dans le placard sous l'escalier qui lui servait de chambre pour récupérer sa trousse de soin, et commença à tout nettoyer et désinfecter. Le blond avait fermé les yeux et Harry pensait qu'il était tombé évanoui.

Pendant des nuits, Harry descendait soigner son malade endormi, lui faisait une pseudo toilette et s'occupait de lui.

Il commença à lui parler de tout et de rien pendant que l'autre ne bronchait pas et semblait mort. Seul sa respiration de moins en moins saccadée, ainsi que les blessures qui semblaient de jour en jour aller un peu mieux lui révélèrent qu'il était en vie.

Avec le temps Harry commença à lui raconter sa vie, ses problèmes, son envie de fuir, son manque d'amour. Il lui expliqua comment il était traité injustement, la manière dont son oncle le frappait, les enfants qui se moquaient de lui à l'école… D'autres fois, il semblait plus joyeux et tentait de rassurer l'endormi, lui inventant des histoires, racontant sa journée et tout ce qu'il avait fait de bien.

Il s'en occupait avec tellement de dévouement, veillant sur lui toute la nuit, qu'il lui arrivait même de le câliner et de s'endormir à ses côtés.

Une fois, alors qu'il s'était fait cogné par son oncle à cause d'une bêtise de son cousin, il craqua et commença à pleurer. Il s'enfuit alors rapidement, ne se rendant pas compte du regard intense qui le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il ait totalement disparu.

Le soir suivant il se rendit compte que le blond avait les yeux ouverts. Mais sous l'intensité du regard il ne put que rougir et ne sortit pas un mot de toute la soirée.

Ils se détaillèrent et le brun se sentit mal sous le regard scrutateur de son camarade.

Il se sentit trop petit (après tout l'autre était bien plus grand), trop maigre et trop laid. Ses oncles lui répétaient sans cesse qu'il était moche, et Harry savait bien qu'il ne ressemblait pas à grand chose.

Et quand il voyait le blond qui semblait resplendir, même à l'article de la mort : ses cheveux presque argent étincelaient, sa peau était de porcelaine, son visage était fin et son corps grand et en bonne santé… il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur d'être en sa présence.

Pourtant l'enfant semblait le regarder avec tendresse, reconnaissance et un autre sentiment qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à analyser.

Mais, le brun n'avait pas l'habitude de se genre de regards, et en était déstabilisé.

Son compagnon sembla le comprendre car, alors qu'il revenait les autres jours, le blond n'ouvrit plus les yeux, et il put parler à nouveau de tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Et ce fut dans une certaine routine que le malade, tout en étant toujours bien amoché, repris ses forces, et qu'Harry s'était fait son premier et seul ami.

Il aurait voulu le garder pour toujours avec lui.

Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, un jour où il était en train de faire le repas, il entendit son oncle hurler de rage et un fracas monumental se fit entendre au sous sol.

Pris de panique il laissa tout tomber et se précipita à la cave pour voir le jeune garçon blond debout, en position de défense, le regard noir, dans un coté de la pièce, et son oncle un fusil à la main, en train de vociférer à tout va sur la présence indésirée de ce « voleur », « sale garnement » et autres références du même style.

Alors que l'oncle Dursley plantait son fusil en direction du blessé, Harry hurla en signe de négation. Cela eut le mérite de détourner l'attention de l'adulte.

« C'est à cause de toi tout ça, hein ! Sale petite vermine, tu n'en fait pas déjà assez, qu'il faut que tu nous ramènes des insectes dans ton genre ! » hurla le gros bourru en l'attrapant par les cheveux.

« Tu voulais nous voler c'est ca ! Et tu envoies en plus un autre le faire à ta place ! Espèce de petit lâche ! »

Il le balança au sol, et le blond se mit à grogner de plus en plus fort. Si Harry le remarqua, l'adulte, pris dans sa folie, ne capta pas l'avertissement.

Il continuait à cracher sa haine sur le pauvre brun. Harry savait qu'il allait le frapper. Il le vit se rapprocher de lui, près à le cogner, et ce fut en fermant les yeux qu'il se prépara à recevoir le coup.

Coup qui ne vint jamais.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir que l'adulte était plaqué contre un mur, la gorge prisonnière du jeune garçon, qui semblait en rage.

Alors qu'il voyait la main blanche se serrer et son oncle devenir de plus en plus rouge, il pria son ami de ne pas le tuer.

Après un temps d'hésitation et sous les supplications du petit brun, il se décida à le relâcher et le laissa s'écraser au sol. Pour ensuite le recouvrir sous une averse de coups. Harry entendit des os craquer et ce fut pétrifié qu'il assistait au massacre de son oncle par un jeune garçon aux environ de 10-12 ans.

Il reprit ses esprits lorsqu'il entendit la voiture de sa tante se garer.

Se jetant sur le blond, il lui attrapa la main et s'enfuit de la maison par la porte arrière. Il courut jusqu'au parc comme s'il avait la mort aux trousses.

Arrivé sous le pont il lâcha enfin son ami.

L'un en face de l'autre, ils se dévisagèrent tout deux pendant une éternité.

« Tu ne peux plus rester, je suis désolé » la voix du petit se brisa vers la fin et il éclata en sanglot.

Le blond le prit dans ses bras et le berça tendrement.

« Et puis c'est mieux ainsi » affirma Harry, ne sachant pas trop qui il essayait de convaincre dans l'histoire. « Tu vas pouvoir retrouver ta famille, je suis sûr que tu leur manques ! Et puis ce n'est pas une vie ici. »

Ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autres puis Harry se détacha.

« Vas y ! » dit-il résolu. Il avait peur que son oncle ait appelé la police et qu'elle les retrouve. « Tu ne pouvais pas rester ici pour toujours. »

Le blond semblait hésiter, comme pris entre deux feux.

Harry tenta de le rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer »

L'autre le regarda incrédule. Il le prenait pour quoi ? Un abruti ? Harry savait bien que le blond se doutait que sa punition n'allait pas être jolie.

« Avec ce que tu lui as mis, mon oncle va être à l'hôpital pendant un moment, en plus, même après ça il va être trop faible pour me battre. Et il ne préviendra pas la police, celle-ci pourrait fouiller un peu trop dans les placards et voir comment je suis traité. Ce qui ne serait pas très bon pour eux. »

Le blond n'était pas vraiment rassuré et semblait toujours en proie aux doutes.

Harry, qui avait arrêté de pleurer, prit sur lui, et lui fit un grand sourire.

« On ne pouvait pas rester ensemble pour toujours. Mais je suis un combattant! »

Le blond souffla.

Il lui pris les mains et lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable.

Harry savait qu'il tentait de lui dire quelque chose, mais comme il ne pouvait pas encore parler, et que le brun ne lisait pas dans les pensées, il ne put en saisir le sens.

Néanmoins il savait, à la puissance du regard, et toutes les émotions qui dansaient dans ses yeux argent, que le blond lui faisait passer un message important.

Enfin, il lui embrassa doucement les lèvres dans un chaste baiser.

Le brun, trop choqué ne broncha pas.

Quand il entendit la voix de son cousin au loin il se dégagea de l'étreinte et se retourna pour évaluer la distance.

« Pars » murmura-t-il.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête de nouveau il n'y avait plus personne.

Ce fut les larmes aux yeux, les épaules voutés, et à reculons qu'Harry rentra à la maison.

Comme prévu son oncle se retrouva à l'hôpital pendant un temps record. Harry se demandait encore comment un petit garçon à l'article de la mort avait pu mettre un adulte de cette corpulence dans un état pareil.

Il s'en pris, évidemment, une monumentale, fut puni comme jamais, et sa vie pourrie reprit son cours.

Il ne revit plus son ange blond.

**Prenez bien garde à ne pas vous faire aimer d'un démon. Il n'y a pire amour que le leur.**


	2. Chapter 2 le contrat

Voilà la suite, en espérant être à la hauteur de vos attentes!

**CHAPITRE 2: LE CONTRAT**

Harry pouvait se l'avouer, il était dans la merde.

Sa vie était pourrie.

Pourtant la journée avait plutôt bien commencée.

Et puis tout s'était emballé ! Et comme un malheur n'arrivait jamais seul…

Il s'était tout d'abord fait virer de son job comme serveur dans un restaurant qui avait bonne réputation dans la ville, et comme il était au black, il ne toucherait pas son argent.

Le problème était, que ces billets, il en avait sacrément besoin !

Il commençait des études supérieures dès Janvier dans une université réputée. Et ses frais de scolarité à l'école de Poudlard n'étaient pas donnés, sans compter que Londres était une des villes les plus chères, et l'école ne proposait pas de logement.

Aussi, est ce que c'était de sa faute à lui si un crétin d'abruti dégénéré ne comprenait pas le mot « non » ?

Ca faisait un bout de temps que ce demeuré lui faisait des avances douteuses. Déjà qu'il essayait de le coincer dans les toilettes au lycée, il fallait en plus qu'il se mette à le harceler sur son lieu de travail !

Faut dire qu'à l'école, Harry avait l'art de s'éclipser. Remerciez sa brute de cousin et sa bande de moutons plus débiles les uns que les autres pour ça. Cela faisait des années qu'il avait appris à déguerpir plus vite que son ombre…

Et puis, s'il ne pouvait fuir, et bien… il fonçait dans le tas. Il gardait la tête haute et se débâtait comme une furie, histoire de montrer qu'il ne se laissait pas faire.

Et avec le temps, il devint meilleur en self défense. Il avait appris à se défendre seul car, bien sur, il n'avait aucun ami. Tous avaient peur de son crétin de cousin et ne voulaient pas être associés à lui.

Cela empira lorsque tous découvrirent qu'il était homosexuel. Et fallait avouer que dans ce merveilleux monde de tolérance, de respect et d'acceptation, la nouvelle avait été accueillie par des louanges !

Comme on pouvait s'en douter, dans une bourgade isolée comme celle-ci la nouvelle se rependit comme une trainée de poudre, et fut amplifiée comme il fallait.

Après l'annonce, les gens le regardaient comme s'il était tout droit sorti des enfers. Pour eux, c'était sans aucun doute qu'il allait finir là bas.

Heureusement qu'ils étaient tous sensés être des enfants de Dieu ! Et que le message principal était « aimez votre prochain ! ».

Pour un athée, Harry se faisait l'effet d'être plus religieux que toute cette bande de clowns qui passaient leur temps à aller à l'église et s'auto congratuler de leurs ferveurs religieuses.

Harry ricana en repensant à la manière dont sa tante avait accueilli la nouvelle.

A coup de hurlements elle lui avait balancé de l'eau bénite sur tout le corps.

« Satan sors de ce corps ! Satan sort de ce corps ! » Répétait-elle inlassablement.

Harry doutait sérieusement de la réussite de tout ce cirque, étant donné qu'il était toujours là et toujours attiré par les hommes.

Elle s'insurgea, alla prier le seigneur, se demandant ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour mériter ça, alla voir un prêtre pour qu'on le désenvoute, et voulu le mettre à la rue, histoire qu'il ne « pollue pas son adorable Dudley par ses ondes sataniques ! »

Malheureusement pour elle (et pour lui), l'homosexualité, bien que dépréciée, n'était pas un argument valable pour renier un mineur.

Vernon, lui, rejetait toute la faute sur ses parents.

Après tout « cette tare devait être génétique, et quand on était l'abominable progéniture d'un fou et d'une catin aux mœurs douteuses, on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à mieux ».

On aurait dit que la nouvelle lui faisait plaisir, comme s'il avait une raison valable de plus de le détester et de le maltraiter.

Quand à son cousin, lui, continuait de le tabasser en se moquant. La seule chose qui avait changé depuis ce jour là était qu'il fermait la porte de sa chambre à clé le soir pour dormir.

Le brun ricana, il était homosexuel, pas zoophile !

La rumeur racontait qu'il offrait son corps et services à qui voulait pour de l'argent, et acceptait tout, même les tournantes. Il avait la réputation d'être une véritable prostituée.

Si les gens savaient… Harry était vierge !

La seule relation qu'il eut fut celle qui lui fit faire son coming out imposé.

Si le brun s'était petit à petit rendu compte qu'il était plus attiré par le sexe masculin que féminin, il n'eut jamais la possibilité de voir réellement si ses ressentis étaient exacts.

Puis un grand gaillard, Oliver Wood, un rugbyman assez populaire de l'école, fut attiré par le garçon solitaire. Et comme tout le monde l'ignorait, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il aille le crier sur les toits.

Olivier pouvait donc s'amuser tranquillement.

Ils sortirent ensemble, et après quelques jours, ils se retrouvèrent dans les toilettes abandonnées de l'école. Alors qu'Harry était à genoux, en train de faire une fellation au grand baraqué, une partie de l'équipe de pom pom girls débarqua.

De surprise, Oliver cria comme une femmelette.

Les filles avaient l'air de poissons sortis de l'eau tandis que le rugbyman se décomposait sur place.

La scène en était risible.

Dès lors, Wood cria sur tout les toit qu'Harry l'avait forcé, il sortit avec la capitaine des pom pom girls : Cho Chang, et ne parla plus jamais au brun.

A partir de là, il fut traité comme un paria. Ce qui était totalement comique, étant donné qu'il y avait un sacré paquet d'hypocrites qui lui avaient fait des propositions dégoutantes, lorsqu'ils arrivaient à le choper dans un coin à l'abri des regards.

Mais comme Harry avait toujours connu le rejet et la solitude, il ne se formalisait pas de tous ses ragots. Si au début, il se sentait mal, avec le temps, toutes ces stupidités ne l'atteignaient plus.

Et puis, il avait toujours fait tâche. D'après les critères masculins du coin, il était trop mince, pas assez grand, et ses traits étaient trop fins. Avec ses cheveux noirs un peu trop longs qui lui tombaient sur le visage et ses grands yeux verts, son cousin le traitait toujours de fillette.

C'était sûr qu'il n'avait rien en commun avec ce pitbull. Dudley s'était mis à la boxe et avait perdu ses kilos en trop pour les remplacer par une montagne de muscle à la Schwarzenegger. Il s'était découvert une passion pour le culturisme.

Du coup, la différence entre le corps d'Harry avec ce bloc, toujours plus large que grand (mais pour des raisons différentes), était mesurable.

Tout ça pour dire, que des homosexuels refoulés se faisant passer pour des durs à cuire tentaient de se le faire. Harry avait ce quelque chose à la fois masculin et féminin qui devait les attirer.

Et ce Marcus Flint, une espèce d'homme de Cro-Magnon, dénué de bon sens et vulgaire au possible, était l'un de ses plus grand harceleurs.

En gros, il avait gagné au loto !

Et plus Harry le rejetait, plus il revenait à la charge, au point où le brun se dit qu'il était soit sourd, soit très stupide, soit sado maso.

Il penchait pour les trois à la fois.

Et cet enfoiré avait osé le déranger pendant ses heures de travail pour lui faire des sous entendus dégueus pendant des plombes.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le brun commençait doucement mais sérieusement à perdre patience, quand Flint fit une nouvelle commande.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ?» demanda-t-il froidement

« Heu, tes lèvres sur ma bite ? »

Harry avait envie de lui arracher ce sourire suffisant jusqu'à lui faire péter les dents.

« Et mon poings dans ta gueule, tu le veux aussi ! »

« Oh Potter, tu es si passionné, c'est très excitant ! Mais tu ne devrais pas trop la ramener, t'es pas vraiment en position de jouer les durs. »

Harry suivit le regard de Marcus qui se posait sur son patron, pas très loin, qui semblant surveiller la situation.

Le brun afficha un sourire totalement hypocrite sur son visage.

« Et puis, on sait tout les deux que je te maitriserai » affirma le grand con suffisant. « C'est à toi de voir, on peut faire ça en douceur, ou non. Et puis t'inquiète, je te paierai… »

« Tu veux peut être qu'on aille dehors, on verra lequel des deux fait le plus mal à l'autre ! »

« C'est une proposition ? »

Il soupira pour se donner contenance puis se pencha sur le crétin en face de lui pour lui susurrer à l'oreille.

« Non. Mais voilà ma proposition : « Vas crever ailleurs ! ». Et si tu tentes quoi que ce soit je te jure que je ne réponds plus de moi. Et crois moi, je sais être une vraie pute quand je veux, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça te plaise ! »

Et sur ce, Harry se détourna dans l'intention de partir.

Mais il fut arrêté dans sa bonne résolution par une paire de mains qui lui agrippa les fesses comme si c'était écrit « open bar ».

Et là, il vit rouge.

En deux secondes le plateau en fer qu'il tenait s'était retrouvé dans la face de l'autre abruti, qui, sous la force du coup, avait fini au sol.

S'en suivit une bagarre, des cris et de la casse.

Et Harry fut viré.

Heureusement qu'il avait pu mettre de l'argent de côté et ses notes lui permettaient d'avoir une bourse.

Mais ce n'était quand même pas assez.

Il savait bien que ce n'était pas sa joyeuse petite famille qui allait lui être d'un grand secours.

Déjà qu'Harry ne se remettait toujours pas de la proposition de son oncle de lui donner un peu d'argent s'il faisait le larbin de service correctement et sans se plaindre, et qu'il aidait à l'usine dans laquelle Vernon travaillait.

Depuis que le brun s'était mis à se rebeller contre les traitements de sa famille (les coups fonctionnaient moins bien étant donné qu'il commençait à être habitué et qu'il arrivait plus ou moins à les contrer) les Dursley avaient plus de mal à lui faire faire toute la basse besogne.

Du coup, avec ce contrat, Harry ne pouvait plus l'ouvrir et les envoyer se faire voir.

Ce fut en rage qu'il rentra à la maison pour tomber sur sa tante qu'il lui tendit une liste de commissions à aller acheter pour préparer le repas.

Comme s'il avait que ça à faire !

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela que oui, maintenant, il n'avait plus que ça à faire.

Il ressortit en grognant de la maison et se hâta d'aller au supermarché.

On était la veille de Noël et l'hiver en Angleterre était très rude.

Et cette année on avait le droit à une chute de températures impressionnante. Soit disant, on en avait plus eu des pareilles depuis 20 ans.

Fallait pas s'étonner qu'avec toute la pollution et les déchés que l'homme laissait derrière lui, on se retrouvait avec un climat qui pétait son câble.

Pourtant ses joyeux compères avaient l'air d'en avoir rien à faire. Ils étaient tous au chaud dans le foyer et ça leur suffisait.

Le ciel était noir et la neige commença à tomber. Harry se voyait déjà geler vivant comme dans « Le Jour d'après ».

Il se dépêcha de rentrer et prépara le diner.

Alors que le celui-ci était bientôt prêt Vernon lui ordonna d'aller chercher Dudley.

Celui-là était dans sa chambre, suant comme un port devant sa glace, en train de prendre des positions toutes plus grotesques les une que les autres, dans l'intention sans doute de faire ressortir ses muscles, déjà prohiminants.

« Ton père t'appelle » grogna Harry, dépité face à autant de ridicule.

« Attends, rentre » lui ordonna Dudley.

Avec l'envie d'aller se pendre, il écouta docilement la demande.

« Ouai, voilà, fallait que j'te parle… »

« Bé accouche ! » s'écria le brun intérieurement, les yeux au ciel pendant que l'autre truffe continuer à s'extasier sur son corps.

On n'allait pas y passer la nuit non plus !

« Et ? »

« Ouai, tu sais, je vais aller vivre à Londres moi aussi, dès que j'aurai mon examen de rattrapage… »

S'il réussissait à avoir son examen ! Ce dont Harry doutait sérieusement. Mais bon, l'espoir faisait vivre…

«…il y a une salle de muscu qui veut bien me prendre pour que je fasse des concours et j'aurai un coach, et c'est un des meilleurs ! Aussi c'est normal, je le mérite… » se vanta-t-il.

Putain, qu'est ce qu'il aimait s'entendre parler celui-là !

« …et je vais avoir mon appart. Man et Pa vont me le prendre assez grand et… »

« Oui oui, et si on passait à l'essentiel ! » soupira Harry. « En quoi c'est mon problème ? »

L'autre se retourna vers son cousin.

« Bé, tu peux venir vivre chez moi »

« Quoi ? » souffla Harry médusé.

A l'évidence il avait du mal entendre.

« Tu peux t'installer cher moi, je te filerai un matelas, on te trouvera une pièce. »

« C'est une blague ? »

« Non. Ecoute, il me faut quelqu'un pour me faire à manger, nettoyer la maison et laver mes affaires. Pa et Man sont d'accord. Après tout, je n'aurais pas le temps moi, avec tout ce que j'aurai à faire pour m'entretenir, et mes concours et tout. Toi, en revanche… Et puis je te donnerai un peu d'argent. Et aussi je te payerai en nature. De toute manière, si on fait abstraction de ton absence de poitrine et de ton entrejambe, ta plus l'air d'une femmelette qu'autre chose. Et je reconnais que ton cu est tentant ! »

« Mais t'es complètement malade ! Il en est hors de question ! » aboya Harry. « D'abord parce que je préfèrerais crever que de vivre avec toi, que l'idée même de te toucher me donne envie de vomir, et que je te signale que contrairement à ce que tu crois, j'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer tes esclaves personnels ! »

« Quoi ? Tu veux parler de ton université, fais moi rire ! T'as pas un rond pour y aller ! » cracha Dudley, vexé.

« J'ai économisé ! »

« Ouai mais c'est pas assez. »

« Avec ce que va me filer ton… »

« Non ! » souffla l'autre. « Parce que t'as vraiment cru que Papa allait te filer l'argent ?! A TOI ?! Fais moi rire ! T'es vraiment plus stupide que je le croyais ! »

Harry se décomposa.

« T'es pathétique ! Il- t'a- men-ti !» articula-t-il comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un de particulièrement déficient. « Jamais il te fila un rond, t'es fou ! C'était juste pour que tu te tiennes tranquille et que t'arrêtes de l'ouvrir et de rien foutre ! Non mais t'es vraiment un… »

Harry ne le laissa pas finir qu'il se rua dans la cuisine pour foutre tout le diner à la poubelle, récupéra une veste et un sac avec quelques affaires. Il passa dans le salon sous les yeux ahuris de son oncle à qui il envoya une bonne droite et se barra de la maison en claquant la porte.

Ses pas l'amenèrent inconsciemment sous le pont dans le parc, et il s'assit contre un muret. Il était tellement énervé qu'il ne sentait même plus le froid.

Il était dégouté !

S'il avait pu, il se serait donné des claques ! Mais bien sûr que son oncle n'allait pas le payer ! Harry n'apprenait-il donc rien ! Pourtant il aurait dû s'en douter ! Mais non, il préférait espérer, c'était plus facile ! Quel crétin ! Il se croyait où là ? Au pays des bisounours ?!

En plus il n'avait plus de travail et ça n'allait pas être là joie pour réussir à tout payer, entre l'école, l'appart, la nourriture…

Il avait travaillé tout le mois comme un détraqué, en faisant des heures sup et tout, mais comme bien entendu, il était au black… Adieu l'argent, il n'en verrait jamais la couleur. Celui des Dudley non plus.

Comme il le disait, sa vie était merdique !

Il voyait les lumières allumées des maisons au loin et s'imaginait les familles fêtant le réveillon, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Ouai. Lui, la famille, il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Il n'avait pas d'affection, pas d'amour, pas de soutien, et en plus, comme si ce n'était pas assez, il fallait qu'on lui mette des bâtons dans les roues.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il se sentait tellement seul et abandonné.

Même ce soir, alors que ça devrait être un des jours les plus joyeux, il se sentait mal et délaissé de tous.

Avec sarcasme il ricana de lui même et se mit à chantonner.

« NOOOël ! Joyeux NOOël… ! »

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un type glauque en crise.

« Fille moi ton fric ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, un peu à l'ouest.

« Ton fric vite et ton sac! »

Ce type était tombé sur la bonne personne ! La seule qui n'avait pas d'argent. Ne voyait-t-il donc pas qu'ils étaient dans la même galère ?

«Hooola ! Calme toi ! »

« Me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! »

Le gas avait l'air plutôt mal, il tremblait, ses gestes étaient saccadés, ses yeux en sang, et il était comme sur ressort.

Harry comprit qu'il avait affaire à un drogué. Un drogué en manque.

Il se leva pour se diriger vers l'homme quand celui-ci, en panique, sortit un flingue.

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'il entendit un bruit de pétard retentir dans l'air.

Un peu sonné, ce fut lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était à terre et que l'homme, encore plus affolé et tremblant comme une feuille, était en train de se faire la malle, qu'il comprit que ce crétin avait tiré.

En train de s'insurger devant les imbéciles accros, il sentit que quelque chose clochait.

Son ventre devenait rouge.

Et crotte ! Il s'était fait tiré dessus !

Et maintenant qu'il en prenait conscience il se rendit compte que ça faisait foutrement mal. Mais il s'était toujours imaginé une douleur plus importante, voir insupportable.

Surement que l'adrénaline et le froid qui le congelaient atténuaient la douleur.

Harry se flageola mentalement.

Il était en train de mourir sous un pont, bordel, et lui il se questionnait sur les facteurs potentiels de son absence de douleur !

La situation était pathétique.

Et invraisemblable.

Et carrément glauque.

La plaie dans l'estomac, ainsi que ses membres glacés, l'empêchait de bouger.

Autant s'y résoudre.

Sa vie était une blague. Sa mort l'était encore plus !

Il allait crever seul, sous les ponts, le soir de Noël !

Oh génial !

C'était avec un fatalisme à toute épreuve qu'il se laissa aller à une semi conscience.

Au moins là où il allait, y avait pas les Dursley !

* * *

Vers les alentours de minuit un bruit sortit Harry de son état léthargique.

Bien qu'engourdi par le froid, et parce qu'il fallait se l'avouer, il perdait pas mal de sang, il eut du mal à se réveiller complètement et se remettre les idées en place.

Puis il écarquilla les yeux.

S'approchant de lui pour le surplomber de toute sa hauteur, un jeune homme dans la vingtaine, enroulé dans un manteau de fourrure blanche, le dévisageait avec bienveillance.

Harry remarqua, tout d'abord, son extraordinaire chevelure blonde, aux reflets argentés.

Puis, son regard se posa sur ses yeux et il fut hypnotisé par leur incroyable beauté. Du mercure en fusion, voilà ce qu'ils étaient, ça en était simplement fabuleux.

Son visage, bien qu'indéniablement masculin, possédait une finesse presque irréelle. La splendeur de sa peau blanche semblait briller de mille éclats. Il avait la grâce virile des hommes du Nord : Un nez droit, des pommettes hautes, des lèvres sensuelles, une mâchoire carrée.

Et il disposait de leur allure charismatique : une taille et une carrure impressionnante, un corps droit et fier, tout en vigueur.

Dans son incroyable manteau ivoirin, ses cheveux virevoltant dans le vent, son regard indescriptible plongé dans le sien, il lui fit penser à un dieu Viking.

D'ailleurs, Harry pouvait sentir comme une force dévastatrice enfermée dans cet être, et qui ne demandait qu'à sortir.

Il était dangereux, mortel.

Seule sa puissance égalait sa perfection, et Harry succomba à leurs magnétismes.

C'était un ange.

Un ange démoniaque.

L'ange de la mort !

La merveilleuse apparition s'accroupit en face de lui et esquissa un sourire séducteur.

« Bonjour Harry Potter »

Le jeune homme resta interdit. Il le connaissait !

« Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy » se présenta-t-il.

Sa voix mélodieuse glissait sur Harry comme une caresse.

« Je suis mort ? » chuchota ce dernier, confus.

« Pas encore. »

« Vous êtes venu pour m'emmener ? »

L'être mystique pencha la tête.

Harry supposa que ça voulait dire oui. Il se rendit compte qu'il en avait mis du temps avant de venir.

Fallait croire que même en enfer on ne voulait pas de lui !

Le sourire de l'apparition fantasmagorique s'élargit.

« Veux-tu mourir Harry Potter ? »

Le brun soupira. Au point où il en été, il en avait plus rien à faire.

« Pauvre orphelin détesté de tous, seul face à l'horreur de la vie, sans aide ni soutien, n'ayant jamais connu un semblant d'amour ou ne serait-ce que d'affection, et dont tous les rêves viennent d'être anéantis. Abandonné, seul au monde, crois-moi lorsque je te dis être sincèrement désolé pour toi, pour tout ce que tu as vécu. Mais, permets-moi de te demander, Vas-tu laisser tomber ? Toi qui après tant de douleurs, continuait toujours d'espérer. Ainsi, c'est cela, as tu vraiment perdu l'espoir Harry Potter ?... Cela est bien triste. Je te pensais plus combattif. »

Harry se sentit culpabiliser sous les propos réprobateurs de cet être qui pourtant s'adressait à lui avec une telle douceur que les sons glissaient comme du miel.

Mais il se reprit.

Déjà qu'il allait mourir, en plus il n'allait pas se faire sermonner.

«Je ne vois pas comment, alors que je suis couvert de sang, je pourrais survivre. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde.» cracha-t-il, moqueur.

L'ange lui sourit mystérieusement.

«N'as tu pas pourtant été le témoin de la survie d'un garçon ensanglanté ? »

Les souvenirs de son enfance percutèrent son esprit et il se revit à cet endroit, bien des années auparavant.

«Oui mais j'étais là pour aider… Pouvez-vous m'emmener à l'hôpital ? »

L'ange laissa un doux rire s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« Les médecins ne pourront rien faire pour toi, à l'heure qu'il est, tu es bien trop mourant. L'art des hommes est imparfait et à l'impossible nul n'est tenu. »

« Donc il faudrait un miracle » marmonna le brun.

« C'est ton jour de chance alors, je suis disposé à accomplir des miracles » ronronna l'apparition.

« Veux-tu mourir Harry Potter ? » répéta-t-il, après un moment.

Il avait cru que c'était la fin. Et pourtant on lui offrait une seconde chance. Et maintenant qu'il pouvait s'en saisir, il se rendit compte que, non, il ne voulait pas mourir. Il avait encore tant à découvrir ! Et il allait mourir avant d'avoir vécu ! C'était trop bête !

Une fureur de vivre se déversa en lui.

« Non, je ne veux pas mourir. Pas maintenant ! »

Le sourire du blond s'illumina et sa main ardente se posa délicatement sur son visage. Ce simple touché l'électrisa, comme si une chaleur intense se déversait dans son corps et atténuait toutes ses douleurs.

«Tu as de la chance, je suis disposé à t'aider. Mais cela ne se fait pas sans contre partie. »

L'élan de soulagement qui traversa le brun fut vite arrêté par les dernières paroles du blond.

Bien sûr ! Rien n'était donné sans rien dans ce monde. Comment l'oublier…

« Vous n'êtes pas très chanceux, je n'ai rien de valeur à offrir.»

« Oh si ! Tu as à offrir, Harry Potter, bien plus que tu ne le penses. » les paroles étaient ronronnées si amoureusement qu'il avait presque l'impression d'entendre des « mon amours » à la place de son prénom.

Cela en était à la fois enivrant et étourdissant.

« Supposons que j'accepte, que réclamez-vous en échange ? Que ce passera-t-il ? Vais-je vivre ? »

L'ange planta ses yeux orage dans les siens et il fut engloutit sous leur intensité.

**«Ton souhait sera réalisé et tu pourras mener la vie dont tu as toujours rêvé. Simplement en échange quand ta vie s'achèvera, tu seras mien.»**

Cette simple phrase lui glaça le sang.

« Vous…vous êtes le diable ? »

Un rire mielleux s'échappa des lèvres du blond.

« Non, mais tu as compris le principe. Ta vie contre ton âme »

« Je vous appartiendrais pour toujours? »

« Oh oui » la voix rauque se fit orgasmique.

Harry ne sut si c'était parce qu'il n'avait plus toute sa tête et qu'il avait l'impression de rêver, parce que cette chaleur qui s'insinuait dans tout son être l'empêchait de réaliser toute l'ampleur de la situation, ou parce qu'il était incontestablement hypnotisé par ces yeux embrasés, mais il accepta.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il ne venait de faire que l'être mystique colla ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'emporta dans un baiser passionné. Puis, Harry sentit une douleur horrible à la langue tandis que du sang glissait dans leurs bouches et se mélangeait à leur baiser. Il voulut se retirer mais des bras de marbre l'entourèrent et une main lui maintint la nuque. Prisonnier d'une statue il ne put que subir le baiser ensanglanté.

Pris de vertiges il sombra dans l'inconscience.


	3. Chapter 3 le rêve

**IMPORTANT:**

**NOTE 1 :** Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas mis de nouveau l'avant propos dans le chapitre 2 et cela a pu porter à confusion donc je le dis de nouveau :

Comme je l'ai expliqué dans le chapitre 1, **j'ai demandé l'autorisation à Sucubei pour adapter son histoire en version longue** et elle a accepté. Celle-ci lui est d'ailleurs dédiée.

Du coup je suis la trame. Et toute la partie qui installe l'histoire est semblable. Ne voulant pas détériorer son récit je désirais lui être le plus fidèle possible.

Du coup, dans la fiction, je rajoute au fils des chapitres différentes scènes, différents événements, d'autres trames mais l'histoire reste la même. Seule la deuxième partie, qui démarre à la fin d'Incubus Dream sera de l'improvisation pure (si je continue jusque là car mon récit vous convient)

C'est parce que j'adore ses récits et du coup j'ai l'impression de pouvoir les faire durer plus longtemps que s'ils sont sur un seul chapitre.

**Donc, oui, c'est en quelque sorte du plagiat assumé,** mais cela me met d'autant plus de pression car je suis dans la peur constante de ne pas être à la hauteur et massacrer sa fiction. Après tout c'est ma première écriture, et c'est elle qui m'a donné le courage de me lancer.

**Je comprends tout à fait que cela puisse déplaire à certains et l'accepte amplement, même si j'espère sincèrement le contraire. **

Pour ceux qui sont toujours là je vous en remercie, et ne vous inquiétez pas je sais que vous m'attendez au tournant, des fourches à la mains, du coup je bosse !

**NOTE 2 :** dans ce chapitre, **la relation Draco-Harry va peut-être vous paraître aller assez vite** mais j'ai besoin de passer par là pour la trame de mon histoire.

**NOTE 3 :** **je remercie généreusement Lilian Evans Potter** pour avoir pris de son temps pour la relecture du chapitre afin de voir ce qui ne convenait pas.

**CHAPITRE 3 : LE REVE**

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin dans un état cotonneux. Il avait l'impression d'être totalement à l'ouest et avait du mal à remettre ses idées en place.

Il se souvint plutôt bien de la crise de colère qu'il avait piquée, à juste titre, contre sa « famille », qui avait engendré un départ précipité ainsi que la nuit qu'il avait passée, à l'article de la mort, dans le nouveau lieu huppé, quatre étoiles minimum, vue panoramique sur le parc.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte, qu'au contraire, il était bien vivant et en bonne santé. Il n'avait mal nulle part et semblait en pleine forme.

Il avait dû rester tellement dans ses pensées, que le froid l'avait rattrapé, et engourdi et éreinté, il s'était endormi à même le sol. Complétement dégouté du monde, il avait pendant quelques temps perdu toute sa joie de vivre et son subconscient avait créé un cauchemar. Il avait alors imaginé toute cette histoire d'attaque par un drogué complètement siphonné.

Mais en réalité, seul le froid glacial de cette nuit aurait pu être son ennemi. Cependant, il avait décidé de ne pas l'attaquer en le congelant sur place. Ce qui était une très bonne chose.

Maintenant qu'il allait mieux, Harry se rendit compte de sa chance.

Et il était plutôt bien content d'avoir survécu à une nuit en plein hiver sous les ponts (et pas qu'au sens figuré).

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte, qu'au lieu d'être tout bonnement gelé, ce qui serait assez normal au vu de la situation, il était recouvert d'une douce chaleur qui le maintenait à une température idéale.

Ce fut en voyant l'immense manteau de fourrure qui l'enveloppait que des flashs de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire.

Ahuri, Harry n'arrivait plus à savoir quelles parts de son étrange rêve étaient réelles et ce qui sortait tout droit de son imagination.

Il se souvint d'un homme aux allures de Dieux du Nord, à la beauté irréelle et au charisme impressionnant.

A coup sûr un gentleman lui avait offert son manteau et lui, à moitié dans sa folie, il s'était fait toute une histoire.

Ce qui était loin d'être surprenant, déjà tout petit Harry passait son temps à se créer des histoires imaginaires pour échapper à son ennui quotidien.

De plus, il se cachait souvent dans le couloir pour suivre les séries et films que regardaient les Dursley et qui nourrissaient son imagination.

Du coup, celle-ci, déjà débordante, s'était accrue et il s'était découvert une capacité insoupçonnée à se monter la tête et se faire des films en deux secondes.

Paradoxalement, il était très terre à terre et refusait de croire à la réalité de ces fictions. En fait, il ne croyait pas en grand-chose, pour ne pas dire rien.

Il se leva et, tout en marchant, il mit les mains dans ses poches et en ressortit une liasse de billets qui le laissa pantois. Comment ce type avait pu lui laisser autant ? Soit il était tombé sur un milliardaire, soit sur un fou !

Dans les deux cas, il se sentait tout de même un peu mal à l'idée d'utiliser cet argent. Il avait quand même 20 000 livres en billets de 500 dans les mains.

Pris au dépourvu il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Peut être devait-il aller voir la police, raconter ce qui s'était passé et rendre l'argent ?

Oui, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de retrouver l'inconnu.

Mais bon, un mannequin avec un nom mystique (quoi qu'il avait peut être imaginé le nom, parce que des comme ça, on en entendait pas tous les jours…), ça ne courrait pas non plus à tous les coins de rue.

Mais bon, d'un autre côté c'était lui qui délirait, l'homme devait être pleinement conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Et puis s'il était riche ça ne lui manquerait pas. S'il était fou…non plus.

Et peut être même que la police garderait l'argent. Or, ce gentleman lui avait donné l'argent à lui ! Et il en avait sacrément besoin ! Et puis c'était Noël alors zut !

C'était résolu et avec le sourire qu'Harry se dit que, finalement, il allait peut être croire au Père Noël.

* * *

Après s'être jeté dans le premier train en direction de Londres, il chercha un studio pas très cher et alla régler à l'école de Poudlard ses frais de première année.

Etonnamment personne ne lui reprocha de payer en liquide. Pourtant il n'était pas très rassuré et doutait de son coup. Après tout, payer le train en billet de 500 était assez étrange. Mais bon, ça avait l'air d'être sa journée, alors autant ne pas trop se poser de questions et en profiter !

Mais Harry étant Harry, il ne pouvait faire autrement que se questionner sur l'origine de toutes ces liasses et le fait qu'elles manquaient peut être à quelqu'un. Qui savait, si ça se trouvait, le bellâtre blond était un voleur.

Bientôt il verrait dans les journaux le casse d'une banque s'étaler en gros titres.

Et la police serait après lui.

Après tout on ne faisait pas circuler de l'argent comme ça, si facilement. Et on allait le retracer.

A moins que cette monnaie ne soit pas dans le circuit monétaire.

Après tout l'argent était peut être sale, et appartenait à la mafia.

Celle-ci allait d'ailleurs se faire une joie de le retrouver et le tuer dans son sommeil… ou vivant.

On allait le dépecer, le couper en petits morceaux et jeter le tout aux cochons. Il avait vu dans une série sur les vampires qui cartonnait en ce moment que les cochons pouvaient tout manger.

Son cerveau carburait à trois mille, se créant tous les types de scénarios possibles. Du coup il commençait quelque peu à flipper.

En fait, valait peut-être mieux se faire petit et éviter d'attirer l'attention.

Il balança à contre cœur le manteau dans une poubelle mais se dit que ça valait mieux, une pièce comme celle-ci étant assez repérable et unique.

Il mit donc l'argent sur son compte et au bout d'une semaine trouva à la fois un travail à temps partiel qui rémunérait plutôt bien pour un étudiant (il fallait remercier son physique avantageux, le patron lui faisait de belles manières) et une coloc dans un cagibi meublé qui lui rappelait assez son placard sous l'escalier.

Son colocataire était un grand gaillard roux, un peu bordélique sur les bords, mais avec une sacrée joie de vivre et une bonne dose d'humour. En plus, ce Ron Weaslay était étudiant dans la même école.

Harry, pas habitué aux relations sociales, fut quelque peu déstabilisé mais s'adapta vite et apprécia rapidement son compagnon.

Ainsi, il se fit un ami.

Quelques semaines après la rentrée, Harry s'était stabilisé entre ses cours, son job et sa toute première vraie amitié avec Ron.

Voulant travailler dans le cinéma en tant qu'ingénieur image, il suivait certains cours de physique, et il s'était aussi rapproché d'une jolie petite brune assez calme et timide mais à l'esprit vif et studieux, qui était dans sa classe.

Il s'était retrouvé à côté d'elle en amphi et fut surpris, lui qui était bon élève et qui pourtant restait concentré sur le cours, avec quelle rapidité et attention elle écrivait tout ce que le professeur disait. Il était sûr que si celui-ci avait commencé à raconter ses ébats amoureux, elle aurait quand même tout noté.

A la fin du cours, les étudiants durent se mettre par paire pour faire un devoir et elle se retourna vers lui le sourire aux lèvres pour lui proposer d'être avec elle. Chose qu'il accepta.

Il apprit qu'elle suivait à la fois des enseignements scientifiques, théologiques, de folklore et parapsychologiques (il ne savait même pas que cela existait). Harry se demandait bien comment on pouvait à la fois raisonner de manière scientifique et croire en choses mystiques mais elle semblait avoir un raisonnement cohérant et argumenté, même s'il avait lâché prise au bout d'une demi heure de plaidoirie.

Il avait devant lui l'exemple même du paradoxe humain et se surprit à apprécier l'esprit vif et raisonné de la jeune fille, bien qu'elle déversait de temps en temps un flot de paroles qu'il était difficile d'arrêter.

Au fond, sa compagnie était appréciable, lorsqu'on savait la canaliser.

Ce fut tranquillement qu'ils firent leur devoir puis sortirent boire un café et Ron les rejoignit.

Il fit à son tour la connaissance d'Hermione Granger et, étonnamment, ces deux esprits aux antipodes, aux comportements diablement opposés, semblaient bien s'entendre.

Harry était abasourdi devant l'irrationalité des relations humaines. L'un de ces deux camarades était calme et réfléchi, poli et ordonné. L'autre était un bout en train aux manières quelques peu douteuses, bordélique sur les bord et agissait d'abord pour penser ensuite.

Mais il fallait croire que la vie était étrange et dénuée de toute logique.

Si ce trio avait tout de suite accroché de manière assez fusionnelle (et la raison resterait toujours un véritable mystère) et se suffisait à lui-même, ils rencontrèrent néanmoins d'autres personnes.

En fait, c'était surtout grâce à Ron. Hermione était plutôt timide et Harry, et bien, en ce qui concernait les relations sociales, il était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un débutant et préférait rester en mode observation.

Pour sa défense, son passé en tant que bouc émissaire rejeté de la société à cause de ses préférences sexuelles, son physique assez efféminé pour un homme et ses rapports si amicaux avec son cousin et sa bande de suiveurs sans cerveau lui avait appris à rester méfiant, et garder l'esprit en alerte.

Mais une fois la glace brisée, et avec un peu d'entrainement, Harry se fit moins méfiant et sa bonne humeur ainsi que son charisme (qu'il ne pensait pas avoir) firent le reste.

Il s'était d'ailleurs fait remarqué par quelques beaux spécimens de l'école.

Cela faisait deux mois que les cours avaient repris quand il rencontra un certain Cédric Diggory, un grand châtain assez charmant, qui entreprit de gentiment lui tourner autour en tâtant le terrain. Bien sur, Harry, au début, ne se rendit pas compte de l'attention qui était portée sur lui.

Lorsqu'il vivait encore chez les Dursley, les crétins venaient directement le coincer dans les toilettes en lui proposant de payer pour une fellation, qu'il refusait généralement de manière très polie, en offrant à la place un coup de genou bien placé, ce qui finissait souvent en bagarre où Harry, désavantagé par sa carrure plutôt fine face à des lâches souvent en nombre minimum de deux, en sortait dans un état assez difficile.

Mais bon, il était hors de question qu'il perde sa dignité et était près à se battre, quitte à finir en sang, du temps qu'il arrivait à faire tomber les autres Neandertals aussi.

Puis Cédric devint un peu plus entreprenant et Harry compris le message.

Un jour le grand châtain lui proposa de l'inviter à un concert qui serait prévu le week-end suivant et l'emmener ensuite en boîte de nuit, ce qu'Harry accepta.

En rentrant le soir, ce fut de bonne humeur qu'il mangea du surgelé avec Ron puis alla se coucher.

Il fut réveillé en pleine nuit par deux mains audacieuses qui se glissèrent sous ses vêtements et une bouche coquine qui commença à lui butiner le visage.

Harry, à moitié endormi, ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait.

Lorsqu'une langue chaude parcourra son cou de toute sa longueur il en gémit de surprise et ses yeux s'ouvrir pour tomber sur des cheveux argentés.

Un peu surpris il bougea la tête et sentit le corps sur lui se redresser.

Il se noya dès lors dans deux yeux mercure en fusion qui lui coupèrent le souffle.

Il n'eut pas temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'une bouche impétueuse se plaqua contre la sienne et ses lèvres furent happées et délicieusement torturées. Une langue taquine profita de sa faiblesse pour s'introduire entre ses deux bouts de chaire et le tourmenta sans relâche. D'abord doux, le baiser devint plus fougueux et la langue de son assaillant se fit tortionnaire, s'installant tel un conquérant, imposant son rythme, et ne laissant aucun répit au jeune brun.

Harry ne s'était fait embrassé que deux fois dans sa vie. La première par un petit garçon il y a bien longtemps de cela. La deuxième par Wood et il n'en gardait pas un souvenir mémorable.

Mais là, il fut traumatisé par la puissance du baiser.

La bouche se décolla et commença à s'attaquer à son cou, et ce fut lorsqu'Harry sentit les deux mains puissantes caresser de long en larde tout son torse qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus de vêtements.

Une petite voix dans sa tête se demanda comment c'était possible, mais il ne put débattre de se miracle très longtemps car il fut pris de tremblements lorsque la bouche se fit plus entreprenante dans le creux de son cou, aspirant, mordant, léchant sa peau au point de la martyriser.

Il cria lorsqu'il se retrouva plaqué contre un corps chaud et puissant et sans s'en rendre compte ses mains allèrent d'elles-mêmes à la découverte de ce corps inconnu. La douceur de cette peau, l'odeur exquise qui s'en dégageait et la fermeté de ses courbes qui se moulaient et s'encraient à son propre corps le rendaient fou.

Lorsque ce même corps commença à se mouvoir sensuellement dessus, il ne put que gémir de plaisir et lorsqu'il sentit le désir de son compagnon se plaquer contre son bas ventre il devint fou.

Il ne sut combien de temps dura cette torture infernale, envahie par des lèvres, une langue et des mains qui semblaient être partout sur son corps à la fois, comme dédoublées, mais se figea lorsque le délicieux tourment s'arrêta et que le corps s'éloigna.

Il ouvrit dès lors les yeux et fut paralysé par la beauté de l'homme en face de lui. Même dans ses fantasmes les plus fous il n'avait encore jamais pu créer un être si parfait. Il en resta saisi de stupeur.

Hypnotisé par les deux perles enflammées qui ne le lâchaient pas, il suivit du regard l'apollon descendre doucement vers son entrejambe avec lenteur, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

Au moment ou Harry compris ce qu'allait faire le bellâtre blond, il n'eut pas le temps de se préparer à l'explosion qui se propagea dans son corps. Ce fut avec un hurlement qu'il s'effondra sur le lit lorsque son propre désir fut engloutit d'un coup par une bouche chaude et au combien expérimentée.

C'était mille fois mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Cela semblait si réel que s'en était déroutant.

Complètement à la dérive, pris par son plaisir, bercé par ses gémissements sans fin, il remarqua à peine que ses jambes s'étaient retrouvées sur les larges épaules de son doux agresseur et qu'un doigt s'était introduit dans une partie de son corps jusque là vierge.

Ce fut lorsqu'un deuxième doigt s'y engouffra qu'Harry se figea de douleur. Habituellement ses rêves n'étaient pas aussi forts et concrets.

Il commença à se tortiller dans l'intention de les enlever mais un bras se plaqua contre lui et le maintint.

Après quelques instants il s'habitua aux deux envahisseurs dans son anus qui commencèrent à bouger afin de l'écarter doucement.

Puis un troisième doigt s'engouffra dans son derrière. Un son rauque s'échappa de sa gorge et il ne sut si c'était de plaisir ou de douleur.

Les doigts tapèrent, dès lors, sa prostate sans relâche à une vitesse vertigineuse, et les gémissements d'Harry vinrent se noyer dans le souffle de son tyran qui avait repris possession de sa bouche.

Puis ils s'éloignèrent, laissant un froid dans tout le corps du jeune homme.

C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose de dur proche de son entrée et, avant qu'il ne comprenne, un monstre prenait possession de son antre et écartait sa paroi. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Il se crispa complètement et mordit les lèvres de son assaillant qui s'éloignèrent.

« Chut, détends-toi. Ca va aller mon amour. Fais-moi confiance et laisse-moi te guider » lui murmura une voix rauque et veloutée, semblable à celle d'un rêve lointain enfui au plus profond de son subconscient, et qui lui donna des frissons d'allégresse.

Alors qu'aucun des deux ne bougeait, le blond calmait son protégé par des caresses et baisers, et celui-ci reprit doucement son souffle, jusqu'à se faire complètement à l'intrusion.

C'est alors qu'il eut le besoin vital de sentir son bourreau bouger en lui, et de lui-même, il avança son bassin.

Ce fut le signal pour le dominant qui se remit consciencieusement au travail et pénétra le brun, toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, toujours plus loin, percutant constamment sa prostate, sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

Harry, les yeux fermés, avait perdu depuis bien longtemps toute pensée cohérente. Il fut ramené par cette imposante voix si orgasmique.

« Regarde-moi ! »

Dans l'impossibilité de se défaire de l'ordre, c'est sans vraiment sans rendre compte qu'il ouvra les yeux pour être totalement absorbé par le regard incandescent qui lui brulait le corps.

Ce fut les yeux prisonniers de ces deux joyaux et criant tout son plaisir, le corps cambré en deux sous la pression qui explosait, qu'Harry atteint l'orgasme, suivit du dieux vivant quelques secondes plus tard.

Le brun, sous le coup de l'épuisement, s'écroula dans les grands bras qui l'entouraient.

L'homme se décolla le temps de sortir et plaqua de nouveau son corps contre lui, l'entourant de toute part.

Alors que la fatigue le prenait il se dit que ce fut le rêve le plus extraordinaire qu'il n'ait jamais fait.

Ce souvenant que cet être lui disait quelque chose de connu, la dernière image qui lui vint avant de sombrer était celle d'une rencontre invraisemblable sous les ponts.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Harry se sentait étonnamment bien.

Ne voulant pas se sortir de cette sensation de chaleur et de bien être dans laquelle il se trouvait il restait les yeux fermés, repensant à son fabuleux rêve.

Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à remettre un nom sur le visage de son fantasme. Et pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Il avait dû le voir dans un film ou à la télé. C'était peut être une nouvelle star ou un top model…

C'est alors qu'il entendit Ron à côté faire tout un vacarme et jurer comme un charretier.

Il sourit en pensant que son ami avait du encore se prendre les pieds dans tout son bordel et était, bien entendu, tombé comme une masse à même le sol.

Ce fut tout joyeux qu'il se redressa pour se stopper net dans son élan.

Dès lors il resta figé d'horreur.

Rentrant dans son champ de vision, une sublime et au combien indésirée fourrure blanche recouvrait son corps nu, l'enveloppant dans un cocon de protection et, paradoxalement, d'épouvante.

Tendu aux extrêmes, des sueurs froides se firent dans tout son corps et la bile lui remonta dans la gorge sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Deux mots s'échappèrent alors de sa bouche avant qu'il n'ait pu les retenir:

« Draco Malfoy »


	4. Chapter 4 le déni

**IMPORTANT :**

Comme toujours, n'oublions pas que je surfe sur la vague Sucubei, et que cette fiction ne m'appartient pas !

Du coup, j'avoue tout, mettez-moi les chaines :

« Oui ! Cette histoire existe! Oui ! C'est du plagiat ! Oui ! Je suis la trame, je ne fais que l'agrandir pour en faire une version longue ! »

Je remercie encore Lilian Evans Potter pour avoir bien accepté de corriger ce chapitre.

**Réponses aux reviews** (auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre directement)

**VICKY :** Dis donc, Vichy, petite perverse^^, moi qui avais peur que mon lemon ne soit pas apprécié, je suis super contente de voir que tu as l'air d'avoir été plutôt réceptive…!

Sinon, pour la suite, bien sur, les personnages vont se retrouver dans le monde des démons comme l'avait prévu Sucubei (on ne va quand même pas les envoyer à Pétaouchnok les deux petits…) mais encore une fois, je vais rajouter des événements. Harry va encore et toujours se mettre dans les ennuies. Parce que je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, j'ADORE quand le petit Ryry est dans le pétrin. Après il faut bien un démon grand, fort et super sexy pour venir le sauver… !

**EMILIE :** je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise. A l'heure actuelle, je pense faire quelques chapitres en suite d'Incubus dream. Mais après, les choses peuvent changer, si je me sens de mieux en mieux avec l'écriture, que j'ai de nouvelles idées qui me viennent, ou si je vois en écrivant mes chapitres qu'ils sont bien plus longs que l'idée que je m'étais faite, il devrait y en avoir plus. Enfin, tout dépendra de si mon histoire continue de plaire. Je compte la finir, mais si je vois qu'elle plait toujours, je peux l'étaler un peu plus !

**SUBLIMO :** je te remercie sincèrement pour ton enthousiasme et je suis très heureuse d'avoir ma toute première groupie j'espère que tu resteras fan de ma fiction jusqu'au bout, que celle-ci te sera toujours aussi intéressante, et qu'elle restera à la hauteur de tes attentes !

**CHAPITRE 4 : LE DENI**

« ROOONNNNN ! »

« Quoi, quoi, quoi ?! »

Le roux débarqua en quatrième vitesse dans la chambre, une batte à la main, et prêt à défendre son ami jusqu'à la mort.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il, essoufflé, la tête tournant dans tous les sens, à l'affut du moindre danger.

Puisqu'il ne reçut aucune réponse, il se tourna vers Harry pour le trouver nu et statufié, regardant le manteau sur son lit comme s'il voulait le détruire par la simple force de l'esprit.

« C'est quoi le problème ? »

« Le manteau » grogna le brun.

Affirmer que le roux était complètement perdu était peu dire.

Au cri d'Harry il avait cru à tout : une attaque par un pervers sexuel, une invasion d'araignées géantes, à la fin du monde ! Et il se retrouvait planté là, en calbute, prêt au combat, devant défendre son protégé contre quoi : une couverture.

« Heum… C'est vrai qu'il a l'air dangereux. Tu devrais peut être t'éloigner, il pourrait te mordre. »

Harry le foudroya du regard.

« C'est toi qui l'as emmené ici ? » questionna ce dernier, accusateur.

« Oui oui, bien sûr Harry ! C'est mon truc ça, rentrer dans la chambre de mes potes pendant qu'ils dorment pour les couvrir. Tu m'as pris pour quoi ?! Ta mère ?! »

« Et comment il est arrivé là alors ?! »

« Qu'est ce que j'en sais, c'est dans ta chambre qu'il est, pas la mienne ! T'es peut être somnambule et tu l'as volé. Ou alors c'est ton mec d'hier soir qu'il te l'a laissé… »

« Quoi ?! Attends, quel mec ? »

« J'en sais rien, je ne l'ai pas vu moi ! Celui avec qui tu t'es envoyé en l'air. C'était Diggory ?» demanda-t-il curieux.

Harry le regardait comme s'il était devenu fou.

« Je n'ai pas laissé rentrer Diggory, ni qui que ce soit hier Ron. »

«Hé mec, vu les cris que tu poussais, c'est impossible que tu te sois fait ça tout seul. En plus, j'ai presque cru que l'appart allait trembler !»

Harry eut tout bonnement envie de lui faire dégager ce foutu sourire narquois placardé sur son visage à grand coups de poings. Ses yeux dérivèrent malgré lui sur la batte de baseball.

Il ne pouvait PAS avoir couché avec son adonis.

Tout d'abord il ne ressentait aucune courbature ni douleur, chose qui lui semblait impossible vu ce qui s'était passé.

Ok, Harry était vierge, mais quand même, il savait comment ça se passait et que ce n'était pas s'en douleur, surtout la première fois. Quoi qu'en repensant à la veille, il se souvient qu'il l'avait quand même senti un peu passer. Mais ça devrait dire qu'il devrait toujours ressentir les effets. Pourtant ce n'était pas le cas.

Harry souffla de soulagement.

Cette histoire n'était qu'un rêve, un foutu rêve drôlement réel, mais un rêve quand même.

Peut être qu'il était tout simplement TRES expressif dans son sommeil, un peu plus que la moyenne. En plus les murs de l'appart étaient en carton alors, pas étonnant que Ron entende tout.

Il rougit en se rendant compte que son ami savait exactement ce qu'il avait fait le soir d'avant.

Oh ! C'était la honte !

« Je suis désolé » murmura Harry, rouge de gène.

« De quoi ? Du vacarme ? Pas de problème mec, n'oublie pas que j'ai une cargaison de frères, et je partageais ma chambre. Ici, j'ai au moins des murs… même si on peut se demander à quoi ils servent… » finit-il pour lui-même.

« Et puis ça veut dire que j'ai la permission d'inviter des filles quand je veux ! » s'extasia-t-il.

Cela eut le mérite de faire rire le brun. Rire qui resta coincé dans sa gorge lorsque ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur le manteau.

Il fallait trouver une explication rationnelle à tout ça !

Parce que bordel de bordel, un manteau ne débarquait pas comme ça, par magie ! Accompagné en prime de son porteur, près à vous offrir une nuit de débauche, aussi extraordinaire soit-elle ! C'était quoi ça, un lot groupé ?!

Et puis il s'en était débarrassé.

Ce fut d'un coup que ça lui frappa et il devint blanc comme neige.

C'était la mafia ! Elle l'avait retrouvé ! Et sadique comme étaient ces gens ils s'amusaient avec lui avant de passer au plat de résistance.

Le manteau était là pour le narguer et lui dire « on sait ce que tu as fait et on ne te lâche pas ! » Il pouvait presque entendre le rire machiavélique sortir de cette saloperie de veste !

Pris de panique il raconta toute l'histoire au roux, qui depuis le temps, avait fini par s'étaler sur le lit à ses côtés.

Un silence sans fin accueillit son discours.

« Alors ? Qu'est ce que t'en penses ? » murmura le brun.

Ce fut un rire tonitruant qui répondit à sa demande. Le roux s'en étouffa même avec sa salive et devint écrevisse. Harry, vexé, était tenté de le laisser mourir quand son ami se reprit à grands coups d'inspirations.

« Arrête Harry ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu penses ça. Un mec complètement barré t'a filé un paquet de tunes, c'est trop cool pour toi, surtout quand on connaît ce qui t'est arrivé, mais de là à partir dans une histoire pareille ! Si l'argent appartenait réellement à la mafia, ce n'est pas pour 20 000 livres qu'ils vont s'embêter la vie à rechercher un pauvre mec à moitié mort qui les a reçu. Et puis, tu peux me dire pourquoi un type irait se compliquer la vie à aller voler pour refiler tout l'argent ensuite ? Et même s'il avait vraiment pris de l'argent pour ne pas le garder, il a dû en balancer à droite à gauche, et tu n'es pas le seul à en avoir reçu. Et la mafia ne va pas s'embêter à rechercher tous les pauvres types qui ont reçu de l'argent. Au pire, le voleur, lui a du souci à se faire, mais pas toi ! Et puis peut être que cet argent lui appartenait réellement, tu lui as juste fait pitié ! »

Harry, soulagé par le propos de Ron, décida de le croire. Et se détendit.

Mais quelque chose le dérangeait toujours.

« Et le manteau alors ? »

Un long silence suivit la remarque.

« Ca, j'en ai pas la moindre idée » souffla le roux.

* * *

Préférant ne plus penser à toute cette histoire, Harry rangea la veste au fin fond de son placard et ne la toucha plus.

La vie continua son cours entre les cours et le travail, sans qu'il n'eut à souffrir d'une visite indésirée de la mafia ou de qui que ce soit d'autre.

Si au début il restait sur ses gardes, au fil des mois il se détendit, jusqu'à oublier cette fourrure dans un recoin de sa chambre.

Il sortit avec Cédric mais cela ne lui donna pas la satisfaction à laquelle il s'attendait.

Pourtant Diggory était un jeune homme sexy, intéressant et très sympathique.

Mais Harry sentait comme si quelque chose manquait. Si on lui avait demandé, il n'aurait su dire quoi, mais il le sentait.

Au plus profond de lui même, il n'était pas comblé.

Le sexe avec le châtain était bien mais, comparé à ses souvenirs encore vivaces de son fantasme blond, il avait l'impression que sa relation était fade.

Et puis, il ne sentait pas ce truc, cette chose inexplicable qui vous serre les entrailles quand vous êtes avec celui qui vous attire, cette passion qui vous prend.

Il voulait une histoire comme dans les films, il voulait du romantisme, de la passion, de l'ivresse ! Ca devait être ardant, exaltant, voir même un peu destructeur !

Avec Cédric il était bien certes, mais il était juste bien.

Harry savait qu'il avait un problème.

Tout ça, c'était à cause de son foutu rêve qui restait dans un coin de sa tête et auquel il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser.

Il tenta alors de sortir avec d'autres personnes.

Pendant un certain temps il eut quelques intérêts vers les artistes romantiques et auto destructeurs aux gentlemans de bonne famille, en passant par les Bad boys aux allures rebelles.

Mais rien n'y faisait. Impossible de s'attacher à quelqu'un. Il n'arrivait même pas à être excité par eux. Il ne prenait aucun plaisir à les voir, et ne pouvait même pas à s'imaginer coucher avec.

Il avait alors décidé d'arrêter de sortir avec des gens pour quelque temps pour ne plus penser à ses problèmes sexuels et sentimentaux.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs plus rêvé de Draco depuis ce fameux soir.

Et il en était bien content. Son esprit rationnel avait décidé d'oublier toute cette histoire et faire comme si cela ne s'était jamais produit… ou du moins faire comme si.

C'est alors qu'il se fit un peu libertin et tenta des relations d'un soir, ne trouvant personne qui l'intéressait réellement mais ayant tout de même des besoins et voulant désespérément ressentir quelque chose.

Cependant, une nuit, il sentit de nouveau une bouche voluptueuse et des mains conquérantes se balader sur lui et son corps reconnut avec émerveillement son maître et réagit instantanément aux caresses.

Pourtant le rêve était flou et Harry ne pouvait voir son agresseur.

C'était comme s'il était attaqué de toute part par un fantôme qui le touchait avec dévouement.

Au réveil, Harry ne se souvint plus vraiment de ce qui s'était passé mais garda une sensation de bien être.

Au fur et à mesure, ses rêves se firent plus concrets, durèrent plus longtemps et se rapprochaient dans le temps, au point de devenir si tangibles qu'Harry se demandait s'ils étaient réels ou non.

Et plus les rêves revenaient, plus il s'entêtait à coucher à droite à gauche. Et plus il couchait à droite à gauche, plus les rêves se faisaient intenses, comme pour lui rappeler à qui il appartenait et ce qu'il ne pourrait retrouver nul part ailleurs.

A la fin, Harry ne savait plus s'il couchait pour échapper à ses fantasmes ou pour les rendre plus vivaces.

Son agresseur imaginaire se fit plus précis et lorsqu'Harry put découvrir des cheveux blonds il commença appréhender la suite.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et pourquoi il était aussi stressé mais tous ces songes, qui lui laissaient une impression de plénitude au réveil, le mettaient sur tension.

Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas clair là dedans.

Il se souvint qu'Hermione avait tenté de le psychanalyser et se remémora cette discussion.

_« Ce n'est rien Harry, tu as juste manqué d'amour et d'affection pendant toute ton enfance et tu as donc créé ton idéal parfait, qui n'est en fait que le produit de ton imagination. »_

_« Alors pourquoi mon corps se sent rassasié comme si j'avais vraiment fait l'amour ? »_

_« C'est un leurre de ton esprit sur ton corps »_

_« Je te dis que ce n'est pas ça ! J'en fais des rêves érotiques normaux et je sais les reconnaitre ! Au matin je me souviens que c'était un rêve. Là, ce n'est pas le cas ! C'est trop réel ! »_

_« Ecoute, pour que ton corps ressente réellement les effets, il faudrait que quelqu'un te fasse l'amour pendant que tu dors. Ce qui voudrait dire que quelqu'un s'introduirait dans ta chambre la nuit, et dans ta semi conscience tu aurais du sexe avec lui. Connais tu quelqu'un qui serait assez malade pour faire ça ? » demanda Hermione moqueuse, une partie d'elle espérant tout de même que ça ne soit pas le cas. Il manquait plus que ça, qu'un malade vienne dans la chambre de son ami la nuit._

_« Non, je ne fais aucun lien avec qui que ce soit que je connais » dit Harry, tout en réfléchissant et en se remémorant ses connaissances._

_« Bien, ça veut dire que la première option est la bonne. C'est soit ça, soit ça veut dire que tu es possédé » rigola Hermione._

_Mais Harry se figea, ne partageant pas l'humour de sa collègue._

_Comme ressortis tout droit du fin fond de ses souvenirs, enterrés et oubliés de son esprit jusqu'à lors, des propos s'encrèrent dans sa conscience :_

_«Ton souhait sera réalisé et tu pourras mener la vie dont tu as toujours rêvé. Simplement en échange quand ta vie s'achèvera, tu seras mien.»_

Harry se souvint que ce jour-là, il fut pris d'une peur terrible et ce fut tel un fou qu'il rentra chez lui, se jeta dans son armoire et récupéra le manteau de fourrure qu'il n'avait plus touché depuis des lustres.

Il sortit de chez lui, prit le métro jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville et jeta son précieux fardeau dans une benne à ordure.

Ce fut avec la conscience tranquille qu'il rentra chez lui et s'endormit.

Il ne rêva pas cette nuit là.

Il se réveilla et ne put se rendormir, tournant et retournant dans son lit, se sentant mal, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant qui venait de perdre une protection réconfortante.

Pendant une semaine plus rien ne se passa.

Puis un soir, en rentrant chez lui, il crut s'évanouir lorsqu'il se retrouva face au manteau de fourrure étalé sur son lit.

Il cru d'abord à une farce de Ron, mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence, celui-ci ignorait ce qu'il avait fait. Ils n'avaient plus parlé de ce manteau depuis cette fameuse histoire de mafia. Il n'était même pas sûr que Ron sache qu'il avait gardé la veste.

Mais alors comment c'était possible. Comment expliquer cela ?

Harry ne voulait pas penser à ça, ne voulait pas réfléchir. Cela reviendrait à se remémorer cette nuit de Noël assez confuse.

Et il savait que lorsqu'il essayait de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé une chaleur indescriptible s'engouffrait en lui, et cela n'avait rien de naturel, tout comme le sublime jeune homme qui se tint devant lui ce soir là, tout comme ces paroles et ce pacte signé par un baiser ensanglanté.

Non, il ne préférait pas y penser.

Tout ça n'était que le fruit de son imagination, point barre !

Quand au manteau, il allait s'en débarrasser, quoi qu'il dût faire.

Ce fut ainsi que la fourrure fut donnée, vendue, découpée, brûlée, jetée dans la tamise, balancée dans du béton encore liquide et bien d'autres.

Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il rentrait, Harry la retrouvait intacte le lendemain au pied de son lit.

Fatigué de tout cela, il la rangea de nouveau au fin fond de son placard et décida pour la seconde fois d'oublier toute cette histoire.

Il arrêta ses aventures et ne rêva plus de Draco.

Et même s'il n'osait se l'avouer, une partie de lui en était déchirée.

* * *

Pendant deux ans, plus rien ne se produisit, Harry avait complètement oublié ses angoisses passées.

Il avait juste arrêté ses liaisons et s'était concentré sur ses études qui le passionnaient.

Il avait trouvé en Ron et Hermione une certaine harmonie et les considérait comme sa famille.

Bien sûr il ressentait toujours une pointe au cœur, comme un manque, mais n'arrivait pas à mettre une raison à ce phénomène.

Il pensait qu'il lui manquait juste un petit ami et que tout ça s'arrangerait lorsqu'il en trouverait un.

Un soir, il se retrouva dans un bar avec ses deux amis ainsi que d'autres compagnons avec lesquels il s'entendait bien : Dean, Seamus, Neville et Ginny (la sœur cadette de Ron qui avait rejoint l'école) afin de fêter l'anniversaire de la brune, qui pour le coup s'était totalement laissée aller.

Ils avaient tous bu verres sur verres jusqu'à ne même plus se rappeler à combien ils en étaient.

Tous un peu amochés (quoi que certains plus que d'autres, se dit Harry, en jetant un regard en biais aux filles) ils se moquaient maintenant gentiment d'Hermione qui tentait d'expliquer une de ses théories métaphysiques sur l'existence de différents mondes.

« Mais siiiii, je vous jure ! Ecoutez-moi. Le paradis existe ainsi que l'enfer ! »

« On ne le nie pas Hermignone ! » sourit Dean tout en continuant de se saouler.

« Mais il n'y a pas que ces mondes ! »

« Ah ouais et quoi d'autre ? Celui des bisounours ? » ricana Seamus, le nez dans son verre.

« Non, des mondes para-parallèles au notre ! Celui des démons par exemple ! »

« Harry, tu lui as trop fait voir de films, tu déteins sur elle ! » s'écria Ron. « Oh noooonnnn ! On a perdu notre Mione ! Où est donc passé le cerveau cohérant du groupe ?! »

« Ouais, surtout qu'il fonctionne pour vous trois ! »

« C'est vrai ça ! »

« Ron, pouffa Harry, ta sœur nous enfonce et toi tu l'aides ! C'est sûr que t'es pas la partie la plus intellectuelle du groupe ! »

« Hé ! Je n'ai pas toute ma tête ce soir, je ne suis pas moi-même ! Et puis ce n'est pas moi qui ai un problème ! On était sur Mione là ! »

« Ah oui, les démons» soupira Harry incrédule, avec un sourire indulgent face à celle qu'il considérait comme une sœur, et qui ce soir arrivait à peine à ne pas s'effondrer sur la table.

« Pour reprendre, Ginny a parfaitement raison ! JE suis le cerveau ! J'ai raison ! »

« Alors vas-y ! explique-nous ta théorie sur ces mondes » sourit Seamus.

« A la base il y avait Dieux qui aimait trop les hommes, et le diable qui était un ange jaloux. Il fut déchu et d'autres anges, qui n'aimaient pas non plus beaucoup les hommes, le suivirent! ça mena à une guerre entre le bien et le mal. Et parce que Dieu nous a offert le libre arbitre, on a le choix entre le bien et le mal aussi. Et le diable et ses sbires tentent de nous faire passer du mauvais côté de la force ! »

« Comme dans Star Wars quoi ! »

« Ouais Dean, tais toi ! Hermignone continue » Seamus était pendu à ses lèvres, avachi sur la table.

Harry ricana dans sa barbe inexistante. Il était quasi sûr que l'autre était en train de se faire toutes ses scènes de guerre et de se monter un scénario à la George Lucas.

Bon, lui même, assez éméché, accrochait à l'histoire.

Un peu comme toute la table en faite.

« Et puis les anges déchus perdirent leur immortalité, même si d'un point de vue humain ils vivent trrrrèèèèèssssss longtemps ! » continua la brune sans se soucier d'avoir été interrompue.

« Et ils devinrent des démons ! Mais certains anges ne supportèrent pas cette absence d'amour et de bonheur et dépérirent de douleur ! Donc ces anges, enfin ces démons maintenant, voulurent faire amende honorable et retournèrent vers Dieux qui accepta de leur offrir une certaine harmonie en échange de leur fidélité. Ils devaient combattre les autres démons des enfers pour affaiblir le diable. C'est ce qu'ils firent, mais étant devenus des démons aussi, ils ne pouvaient revenir au paradis. Alors Dieux, qui a un humour particulier, offrit la rédemption de ces fameux démons par les hommes. »

« J'y comprends rien moi » grogna Ron « vous y comprenez quelque chose vous ? »

« CHHHHHHUUUUUUUTTTTTTT ! » cria la table en cœur.

« Ainsi, ces démons, qui avaient tout d'abord été pour la décadence et la destruction des hommes se retrouvèrent à tomber amoureux d'eux. Depuis ils trouvent leur compagnon- mon livre dit qu'ils sont monogames- et passent un pacte avec eux pour les emmenez dans leurs royaumes et leur faire porter leurs enfants. Comme ça, ils se reproduisent ! »

« Et pourquoi ils ne vivent pas sur terre ? » demanda Neville.

« Parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas y résider. Ils peuvent venir et rester quelques temps mais cela les affaiblit. Et quand ils sont ici, ils doivent utiliser de l'énergie pour se faire voir de nous. Seulement pour leurs liés ils sont facilement repérables. Mais pour cela il faut que la compagne ou le compagnon accepte leur présence. C'est un peu comme tout, si tu ne crois pas en quelque chose, que tu te résous à le rendre inexistant, il ne peut être réel et visible. C'est fou ce que l'esprit est capable de faire ! Du coup, le démon doit utiliser deux fois plus de puissance pour se faire voir. Et plus le lié accepte sa présence, plus la créature peut se matérialiser, jusqu'au moment où il est impossible de revenir en arrière. »

« Ahhh ! Du coup, ils sont peut-être là mais on ne les voit pas ! C'est super flippant ! » s'écria Dean, en se tournant dans tous les sens à la recherche d'un fantôme inexistant.

« Oui c'est ça. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils en ont rien à faire de nous. Avec cette guerre entre le bien et le mal, ils pensent plus à mettre leurs compagnons à l'abri dans leurs domaines, là ou ils sont plus forts et peuvent les protéger ! Surtout qu'eux aussi sont en guerre les uns contre les autres ! »

« C'est trop romaannntique ! » s'extasia Ginny.

« Pas vraiment ! » contra la brune « il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils demeurent des démons : ils sont possessifs, jaloux, dominateurs et assez colériques ! Un démon reste un démon, même amoureux. Leur union est totalement dangereuse et conduit à la mort de l'humain. C'est comme un pacte avec le diable, ils nous charment par leur beauté et nous attaquent quand on est au plus mal ! Puis, avant qu'on ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe notre âme leur appartient, à tout jamais ! Nous ne sommes plus libres ! C'est un mariage devant Dieu fait par le sang et… »

Harry lâcha le fil à ce moment, cette histoire de pacte, de sang, ça lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais embrumé comme il était, il avait l'impression d'être dans l'incapacité de mettre en place ses idées.

Il ignorait totalement comment Hermione, éméchée comme elle était, avait réussi à aligner autant de mots de manière si ordonnée !

Alors que la conversation dérivait sur Dieu, il sourit en l'imaginant comme un vieil homme avec sa longue barbe blanche, assis sur son fauteuil, regardant tout ce bordel en bas avec un sourire machiavélique, ses yeux pétillant de malice, tout en mangeant des bonbons au citron.

Il devait bien être le seul à comprendre quelque chose à cette foutue pagaille !

Et Harry se demandait bien c'était quoi tout son plan depuis le début. Mais après quelques minutes d'intenses réflexions qui ne menèrent qu'à un mal de crane, il abandonna la recherche d'un haussement d'épaules.

Valait mieux ne pas essayer de comprendre ! Après tout, les voies du Seigneur étaient impénétrables…


	5. Chapter 5 l'attaque

**! BESOIN D'UN AVIS GENERAL DE LA POPULATION !**

Après avoir discuté avec Nana'-'Lea, nous nous sommes dit qu'il pouvait être intéressant de créer une **fiction pour tous **!

Je m'explique : vu que les personnages ne sont pas de moi, l'intrigue principale n'est pas de moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi les idées ne pourraient pas venir d'autres personnes que moi !

Ainsi, si la première partie de l'histoire est déjà bien en tête et ne peut être changée, pour la suite d'_Incubus dream_, quand Harry est dans l'autre monde, je propose que si des lecteurs ou des lectrices ont des idées pour cette partie ou aimeraient que quelque chose se passe (et que cela est possible et peut bien s'intégrer avec l'intrigue principale que j'ai prévue de faire) je me ferai un plaisir de tenter de l'introduire dans la fiction.

**Les personnes qui le désirent pourront alors avoir participé à l'élaboration de cette fiction et être auteur en partie.**

Bien sur, dans le prologue du chapitre correspondant je dirai qui a pensé à quoi et est à l'origine de telle ou telle situation rajoutée à mon intrigue.

**Donc voilà ! Si vous désirez quelque chose de particulier (une scène spéciale, une action propre, une intrigue imaginée… ) vous pouvez m'en faire part et je verrai s'il est possible de faire quelque chose avec ce que je désire déjà faire.**

Sinon, je remercie encore généreusement **Lilian Evans Potter** que j'embête encore et toujours afin qu'elle me corrige et me dise ce qui n'est pas bon !

En attendant, voici la suite

**CHAPITRE 5 : L'ATTAQUE**

Une nouvelle année débutait, et c'était tout joyeux qu'Harry et ses amis rentraient en master.

Hermione était surexcitée à l'idée de tout ce savoir qu'elle allait pouvoir engloutir et de ses futures rencontres avec des nouveaux intervenants très compétents. Elle était une véritable pille électrique depuis une semaine, au point où les garçons tentaient sournoisement de se la refiler l'un l'autre afin d'échapper quelques temps à la tornade brune.

Ron, comme à son habitude, prenait les choses comme elles venaient même s'il aurait préféré rester en vacances. Il trainait un peu des pieds et râlait à tout va, mais c'était plus pour tenter de rétablir un équilibre face à l'entrain de son amie.

Harry, lui, était l'élément neutre du groupe. Et ainsi, en cette rentrée, il se sentait particulièrement de bonne humeur, la vie était belle, les oiseaux chantaient, ces deux amis se chamaillaient comme à leur habitude comme deux gamins… En gros tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

En outre, il venait d'emménager dans un nouvel appartement plus grand et plus costaud que le vieux débris dans lequel il avait vécu trois ans avec Ron.

Il se demandait encore comment ils avaient réussi à survivre là-dedans : entre le bordel qui semblait dévorer toute place disponible, l'impossibilité d'avoir un peu d'intimité vu la finesse des murs et l'obligation de perdre toute pudeur à cause du cagibi qui leur servait de salle de bain, il y avait de quoi péter un câble !

D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait que trop bien le nombre de fois où il avait dû prendre sa douche en supportant la vision de Ron assis fièrement sur le trône.

Fallait dire que c'était la guerre le matin !

Les deux avaient pour habitude de dormir jusqu'à la dernière seconde de la dernière minute possible, ce qui posait pas mal de problèmes.

Si on oubliait le nombre de fois où ils avaient fini en retard, ils devaient presque s'entretuer pour survivre.

Du coup, le calme du réveil se suivait d'une panique générale dans tout l'appart !

Le plus difficile dans ce chantier de guerre était d'arriver le premier au frigo pour trouver des restes de ravitaillement, tout en évitant de marcher sur le tas de mines qui jonchaient le sol, pour se précipiter dans la douche le premier afin de prétendre à avoir un peu d'eau chaude.

Tous les matins c'était la même rengaine, et ça finissait souvent en bataille, avec l'un (ou les deux) étalé au sol.

Il était resté car le studio peu cher était proche du campus. Et puis, il avait vécu sous un placard à ballai, alors à côté, c'était le grand luxe.

Sans compter qu'il n'aurait échangé cette joyeuse pagaille avec son frère de cœur contre rien au monde !

Il se rappela avec nostalgie le nombre de soirs où ils avaient dû manger de la nourriture en boîte pas complètement décongelée (Ron et la cuisine ne faisant pas bon ménage), sur un canapé miteux, tout en regardant une télé qui ne fonctionnait qu'une fois sur deux.

Alors, ils se mettaient à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'au petit matin.

Ca allait de simples discutions anodines, à des débats sans queues ni têtes (lequel de l'ours ou du rhinocéros est le plus fort ? ou encore, vaut-il mieux manger de la viande animale pourrie ou de la chaire humaine fraiche ?...) en passant par des conversations très philosophiques sur le sens de la vie.

Mais ce qu'Harry préférait était lorsque Ron lui racontait toutes ses aventures.

Il avait un don particulier pour s'attirer des ennuies ! Peut être était-ce dû à son manque de tact, à son incapacité à penser avant d'agir ou encore son jugement d'une perspicacité douteuse face à certaines situations…

Il se remémora comment, il y a environ trois semaines de ça, le roux lui avait raconté qu'il s'était découvert attiré par les hommes.

Ce fut la plus mémorable de ces fameuses discutions, et de loin la plus inquiétante.

Cela faisait deux jours que le roux n'était pas rentré à la maison et Harry commençait à se demander ce qu'il fabriquait.

Un soir, le brun était assis dans le canapé en train de manger tranquillement quand la porte sortit de ses gongs.

Il vit le roux débarquer comme un fou, les cheveux en pagaille et complètement débraillé en lançant comme bonjour :

« Harry, je crois que je suis gay ! »

Le brun en renversa son diner de surprise.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il ahuri.

Il n'était pas tant surpris que ça par ces propos, après tout, depuis qu'il avait vu son ami reluquer un des joueurs de rugby de la fac, il se doutait de cette possibilité. Ron était un homosexuel refoulé qui n'en avait pas encore conscience. Le brun avait tenté d'amorcer plusieurs fois le sujet mais l'autre déviait toujours la conversation avec une habilité qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas.

Non, ce qui le choquait était, justement, le fait que Ron lui balançait ça comme une bombe !

Sans compter qu'il était dans un tel état qu'on aurait dit qu'il s'était fait attaqué.

« Tu t'es fait violé ? » demanda-t-il dès lors, pris de panique.

« Non ! Mais il m'est arrivé un truc de fou » sourit l'autre.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et repartit dans ses songes.

« Bon bé accouche ! » le secoua Harry, dévoré par la curiosité.

«Tu te souviens, il n'y a pas si longtemps, quand on était sorti de ce bar glauque assez saouls, qu'on avait eu l'impression d'être suivi et qu'on s'étaient retrouvé attaqué par un énorme chien enragé ? »

Harry gardait de sinistres souvenirs de cette soirée.

Il se remémorait parfaitement avoir fait la tournée des bars avec Ron, et avoir fini, il ne savait même plus comment, dans une taverne un peu louche de la ville.

Après une demi-heure à boire et tenter de comprendre les dires du roux qui essayait, en vain, de lui raconter une histoire sensément hilarante mais dont il ne saisit jamais le sens (entre l'un qui avait du mal a s'exprimer et l'autre à analyser, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge !), il sentit la pièce se refroidir et une présence lui glacer le sang.

Il remarqua un type louche et totalement terrifiant dans un coin du bar, qui semblait les observer.

Poussé par un instinct de survie qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il attrapa Ron pour déguerpir.

Il ignorait pourquoi ce besoin urgent de fuir, après tout, l'homme ne lui avait rien fait. Mais il savait, au plus profond de lui, qu'il devait s'éloigner. Et vite. Tous ses sens criaient : DANGER !

Alors qu'il déambulait dans les allées lugubres dans l'intention de retrouver son chemin (chose assez difficile dans sont état), avec le roux à sa suite qui tentait de comprendre ce qui se passait, il vit une ombre se déplacer sur les murs.

Il se crispa.

Hormis eux, il n'y avait personne dans la ruelle.

Pourtant il n'avait pas rêvé. Il le savait.

Tout était calme, trop calme.

« Tu as vu ? » chuchota-t-il, aux aguès.

« Quoi ? » murmura l'autre en retour, adaptant sa voix, ne savant pas pourquoi.

Harry repris le bras de son ami et avança plus rapidement.

Il n'était pas fou. Il le savait, on les suivait.

Il se pressa quand une autre ombre se déplaça sur les murs.

Harry tourna la tête et en vit une autre ramper sur le béton d'en face.

Pourtant la place était déserte.

Puis, il y eut de plus en plus d'ombres aux formes animales, comme des loups, qui rampaient sur les murs, au sol, les entourant de part en part, glissant près d'eux, les frôlant.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ?! » la voix du roux s'étrangla.

Tremblant de tous leurs membres, pris de panique, ils se mirent à courir comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Mais les ombres les suivaient, des cris stridents s'insinuaient en eux, faisant se dresser leurs poils.

Ils coururent encore et toujours dans des dédalles et couloirs, comme pris dans un labyrinthe de rues sombres et sans fin, sans personnes aux alentours excepté ces images macabres et dangereuses qui glissaient sur les murs et semblaient pouvoir les toucher.

Au détour d'une ruelle, Harry s'arrêta d'un coup, faillit tomber à la renverse mais se rattrapent de justesse.

Ron, à l'arrière, ne fut pas si chanceux, se prenant le brun de plein front, et tomba sur les fesses.

« Outch !... Harry » grogna-t-il en se massant les fesses, « aide moi s'te plait.»

Mais le brun ne bronchait pas, pétrifié sur place.

« Ryy ! »

Toujours sans réponse, le roux, encore au sol, se décala pour voir ce qui se passait.

Alors qu'il allait parler, la remarque resta bloquée dans sa gorge.

Une sorte de loup immense, d'un corps si grand et si noir qu'il semblait se fondre dans le décor obscur les dévisageait.

Ses yeux rouge sang étaient plantés dans ceux d'Harry.

Et ce qu'il y vit le terrifia.

C'était des yeux de tueur. Il n'en doutait pas une seconde.

Des éternités de carnage dansaient dans ses pupilles pourpres et Harry y discerna la mort qui lui souriait.

L'animal se mit à grogner, la bave coulant de sa gueule laissant entrapercevoir des dents tranchantes comme des lames de rasoir. Il était enragé.

Les cris des ombres se firent chuchotements.

Harry ne voyait aucune issue.

Il était là, pétrifié, avec Ron à terre à moitié saoul, devant une créature qui lui semblait inhumaine, prête à le dévorer vivant.

Celle-ci, d'ailleurs, se plia sur ses pattes arrières, prête à se jeter sur lui, et il retint son souffle.

Il la vit se propulser sur lui, les griffes et les dents sorties, et se crispa dans l'attente de la souffrance…qui ne vint jamais.

Le monstre fut projeté contre un des murs dans un vacarme atroce !

Quand il reprit ses esprits, il tourna la tête pour voir un homme brun, élancé, d'une taille et carrure imposante, écraser l'animal contre la paroi et lui étrangler la gorge.

L'animal hurlait de rage en tentant de griffer et mordre l'homme qui, faisant ressortir des puissants grognements rauques du fin fond de son être, essayait de mettre la bête en charpie.

Il se mirent à se battre et Harry ne plus put que déceler des bruits d'os qui se brisaient, d'organes qui se rompaient, de chaires qui se déchiraient, le tout sous un flot de rugissements.

Il ne put détacher son regard de ce spectacle glauque qui l'hypnotisait et l'écoeurait à la fois.

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, il ne pouvait bien percevoir l'homme mais celui-ci dégageait une aura de puissance qui le laissa pantois.

Il aurait voulu faire quelque chose, le secourir, chercher de l'aide ou il ne savait quoi ! N'importe quoi ! Mais il ne pouvait bouger.

Alors que l'homme prenait le dessus sur l'animal, il releva la tête.

Il était sublime. Inhumain.

Harry en eut le souffle coupé.

Malgré le sang qui coulait sur son visage en fureur, celui-ci dégageait une harmonie et une virilité digne des statues grecques.

Ron, à ses pieds laissa échapper un soufflement d'ébahissement.

« Potter, fuis ! » grogna-t-il !

Il ne broncha pas, ahuri. Il connaissait son nom. Comment connaissait-il son nom ?

« Potter prends Weasley et dégage ! Draco va me tuer si tu as la moindre égratignure ! »

Mais de quoi parlait-il ?

« Potter ! Réveille-toi ! Les furies de Fenrir vont t'avoir ! »

Déboussolé et ne sentant plus ses jambes, Harry se retint à un mur quand quelque chose le toucha. Ce contact lui paralysa le corps. Il tourna la tête et vit des mains noires se poser sur lui. Et là, il paniqua ! Les ombres sortaient de la muraillent pour l'attraper.

Comment c'était possible ? C'était quoi ce bordel ?

« COOUUURS ! »

Comme sorti d'un rêve, il attrapa le roux par le bras et rebroussa chemin à toute allure. Ils faillirent tomber un nombre incalculable de fois, se prenant les jambes dans des débris, celles-ci ne répondant déjà pas très bien.

Mais les fantômes les traquaient. Il entendait parfaitement ces horribles cris aigus qui lui déchiraient les entrailles.

Il courra, courra, courra.

A bout de souffle, il finit contre un rempart, à moitié au sol, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

Ron s'était écroulé à terre.

« C'était quoi tout ça ? » souffla-t-il

« Je ne sais pas » murmura Harry, l'esprit en alerte.

« Et t'as vu ce type, comme il a pu maitriser cette…cette CHOSE ! »

Trouver un plan, une solution ! Vite !

Fallait appeler les secours, genre les pompiers ! La police ! La fourrière ! N'importe qui !... mais quelqu'un ! Et peut être même le SAMU !

Il n'avait pas de portable sur lui, c'était bien sa veine.

Et pour couronner le tout ils étaient perdus ! Et ce n'était pas Ron qui allait être d'une grande aide, déjà qu'il arrivait à peine se concentrer pour tenir debout, et encore…

Et il pouvait malheureusement encore entendre les chuchotements des ombres qui se rapprochaient indéniablement.

« Et comment il connait notre nom ? »

« JE NE SAIS PAS ! » gronda Harry.

Putain, ce n'était pas le moment ! Ils avaient d'autres priorités ! Ok Ron était saoul, mais lui aussi, et ca ne l'empêchait pas de tenter de trouver une solution ! Un peu de soutien serait le bienvenu !

Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand les ombres les retrouvèrent et se matérialisèrent en des sortes de hyènes mutantes. Elles le regardaient avec folies, comme assoiffées de massacre et leurs rires stridents, pourtant bas, étaient si tranchants qu'ils lui brisèrent les tympans.

Pris de douleurs, il sentit un liquide couler de ses oreilles. Il remarqua avec horreur que c'était du sang.

« Putain ! Arrête ce bruit ! », cracha Ron, les dents serrées.

Il roula des yeux. Il croyait quoi ? Qu'il suffisait d'appuyer sur un bouton et c'était réglé ?

Les hyènes se rapprochèrent dangereusement de lui (Ron ne semblait pas être la cible principale) et l'encerclèrent.

Pris de panique il chercha quelque chose possible de le défendre : une bouteille de verre, un couvercle de poubelle, n'importe quoi…!

Ses yeux tombèrent sur un bout de bois assez grand au pied d'un arbre.

Il allait faire un pas dans la direction de son arme mais fut arrêté par des grognements.

Les hyènes étaient en position de combat.

Alors qu'il évaluait la distance et la possibilité d'atteindre son objectif avant d'être complètement attaqué, une des bêtes accourut sur lui et cela déclencha la bataille.

Harry s'écarta de justesse et se précipita sur le bâton, les animaux à ses trousses.

Il eut juste le temps d'attraper le bout de bois qu'une autre se propulsa sur lui.

L'adrénaline déferla dans ses veines, ses muscles se contractèrent et le coup partit tout seul.

La hyène fut projetée au sol, et dans un couinement elle se plaça derrière ses compagnes.

Mais il savait que ça n'allait pas suffire. Elles étaient trop nombreuses. Et il était si seul.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Ron pour voir que celui-ci, à moitié endormi, délirait totalement, mais qu'aucun chien ne semblait intéressé par sa personne.

C'était déjà ça.

Il se reconcentra sur sa situation, entouré des bêtes.

Et bien soit ! Qu'elles viennent ! Qu'elles le tuent. Mais, quitte à crever, foi d'Harry Potter, il allait en emporter plusieurs dans sa tombe !

Résolu, sa peur avait fait place à une concentration extrême.

Ces chiennes pouvaient attaquer, il était prêt.

L'une, plus grosse que les autres, se mit en position de combat et se rua sur lui.

Ce fut le signal.

En deux secondes il fut englouti par ses attaquants. Il sentit des morsures lui déchirer la peau et lui broyer la chaire. Il en hurla de douleur, mais continua à se défendre, frappant, griffant, mordant…

Pris dans sa folie, entre la torture de son corps anéanti par les assauts de ses ennemis et sa soif de destruction, il ne sut combien de temps il se débattit tel un dément.

Mais ses forces s'épuisaient, il perdait le combat, la souffrance était épouvantable, sa chaire à vif le calcinait. Il rendit les armes, se laissant meurtrir.

C'est alors que le poids sur lui se fit plus léger et qu'il ne sentit plus de morsure.

Il vit, du coin de l'œil, ses espèces de chiennes mutantes se faire projeter les une après les autres dans tous les sens, leurs corps se brisant en deux à chaque fois.

Chacune, tentant de s'enfuir en criant de terreur, se ruait à droite à gauche dans une panique chaotique.

En vain.

Harry pouvait apercevoir qu'une sorte de forme noire aux reflets argentés, se déplaçant à une vitesse vertigineuse, les rattrapait toutes, les déchirant, les broyant, les écrasant. Leurs plaintes gémissantes mourant dans leurs gueules ensanglantées, elles s'étouffaient dans leur propre sang.

Petit à petit les cris diminuèrent et tout redevint silence.

Toujours au sol, Harry vu, au loin, un grand homme accroupi au près de Ron et il cru reconnaître leur sauveur d'un peu plus tôt.

La respiration hachée, la peur revenant en vague à cause de l'après coup, tous ses membres tremblant, il tenta de se relever, sans réussir.

Les morsures sur ses bras, ses jambes et son torses lui brulaient la peau et la douleur, déferlant dans tout son corps, lui rongeait la moindre parcelle de chaire.

Il s'évanouit.

Puis tout fut flou.

Il lui sembla entrapercevoir de sublimes yeux mercure dévorés par l'inquiétude, il entendit une mélodieuse voix le réconforter et le rassurer et il sentit quelque chose de frais glisser sur ses plaies.

Il tenta alors difficilement de se concentrer pour refaire surface.

Un homme sublime qu'il lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un de connu, était penché sur lui, lui touchant délicatement le corps, et léchait ses blessures avec un dévouement presque religieux.

Cette langue caressante calmait ses tourments et lui offrait une fraicheur qui s'insinuait dans tout son corps, soignant sa chaire dévastée, et lui laissant une impression de plénitude.

Des brides de conversation lui parvinrent, même s'il n'en comprenait le sens, et il se laissa aller à ces sons musicaux.

«Est-il mort ? »

« Non, mais son état est critique ! » grogna une des voix, emprunte d'inquiétude.

«Ne culpabilise pas. Tu ignorais qu'il allait nous attirer dans un piège en faisant diversion pour s'en prendre à lui. Il nous a pris par surprise, ça ne se reproduira pas ! »

« Je sais ! Mais depuis des années je prends sur moi de ne pas l'emmener car il est sensé être plus en sécurité ici, je m'efforçais même d'éviter de venir le voir, pour ne pas être repéré, et voilà le résultat ! J'étais trop occupé à combattre et infiltrer l'ennemi pour prendre soin de lui comme il le mérite ! Quel détestable époux je fais ! Oh mon amour, me pardonneras-tu… » L'harmonieuse voix était percée par le remord et la culpabilité.

« Ne te flageole pas, nous étions en mission pour le conseil, tu as aussi des responsabilités envers notre royaume. »

« Je sais bien ! » s'énerva la mélodieuse voix, « Mais Harry ne devait pas être impliqué ! Il est certain que je ne me ferais pas avoir deux fois, maintenant je garde un œil dessus autant que possible!»

« Pourquoi ne pas le tuer tout de suite ? »

« Le royaume est encore trop instable. Nous repoussons l'arrivée Ouest qui est la plus grande de toutes. Les mois qui vont suivre vont être décisifs. Je préfère le savoir loin du chantier de guerre… et puis il n'est pas prêt… Il ne me voit même pas complètement! Mais… si jamais ils attaquent de nouveau… alors j'aviserai… »

« Normalement Voldemort ne peut pas attaquer sur terre. Pour qu'il décide d'envoyer ses sbires s'en prendre à nos compagnons potentiels, c'est qu'il doit être au pied du mur ! Nous gagnons la bataille et il est en train de jouer ses dernières cartes ! Il n'a plus rien à perdre ! Or, 'IL' ne va pas apprécier que cette vermine touche à ses précieux humains, ce n'est pas dans les termes du contrat. Avec un peu de chance, 'IL' va nous envoyer des renforts de là-haut ! Et tout sera bientôt fini. »

« Je l'espère… Comment se porte son ami ? »

« Ron Weasley ? Il délire totalement ! Ce fut un jeu d'enfant de le charmer et négocier mon mariage ! »

« Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré de manipulateur ! »

« J'ai appris à bonne école, mon cher… ! »

Alors qu'il pouvait entendre des rires mélodieux accompagnant leurs paroles, il se laissa bercé par cette douce musique et s'endormit.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla chez lui, nu, sans la moindre douleur dans le corps et de cicatrice.

Seuls les restes d'alcool lui donnèrent le tournis et un certain mal de crane.

Les souvenirs de la veille étaient flous et chaotiques. Il se revoyait dans une ruelle avec Ron, attaquée par des chiens féroces, et aidé par un mystérieux inconnu ainsi qu'une ombre.

Mais cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Des loups géants enragés et des spectres fantomatiques sortant des murs, ça n'existait pas, hein ?! On ne les trouvait que dans les films ! Ou dans les esprits dérangés comme le sien !

Oui c'était sûr, ça ne pouvait qu'être un songe.

Résolu, Harry alla dans le salon pour y trouver Ron se noyant dans son chocolat chaud.

« Mec, la nuit d'hier, c'était un truc de fou... je l'ai pas imaginé, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura le Roux dans son bol.

« Ca dépend de quoi tu parles, Ron ! Si c'est le fait que tu as vu un lapin blanc avec une montre qui te priait de le suivre car vous étiez en retard, oui Ron, tu l'as imaginé ! Comme toujours quand tu es bourré ! » se moqua gentiment le brun en se servant un cappuccino.

Il hésita à y mettre de l'aspirine dedans avant de commencer à le boire.

« Nonnn ! Pas ça ! » ronchonna l'autre à cause de l'allusion. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si petit, sa babysitteur lui mettait _Alice au pays des merveilles_ en boucle à la télé et qu'il en avait été traumatisé !

« Je te parle du chien qui avait la rage et du dieu vivant qui l'a maitrisé ! »

Harry en recracha son café.

Il n'avait peut être pas tout rêvé finalement. Après tout, deux personnes ne pouvaient pas faire le même rêve, non ?

Quoi que c'était impossible ! Cela semblait si irréel ! On aurait dit des créatures tout droit sorties des enfers !

Apres réflexion il se dit que l'alcool avait dû le faire délirer comme il fallait et il avait bien entendu exagérer l'attaque de ces chiens enragés en une sorte de combat surnaturel.

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois que son esprit dérangé transformait la réalité…

« Tu crois qu'il est mort ? »

« Qui ? » demanda Harry dans ses pensées.

« Le type ! Celui qui nous a sauvé de cette situation ! »

« Je ne sais pas Ron »

« Tu sais, je ne me souviens pas de grand chose… pour ne pas dire presque rien ! Mais je me souviens bien de lui ! Je crois même qu'un moment il était tout prêt de moi et qu'il me parlait ! »

« Ah ouai ? Et pour te dire quoi ? »

Le roux fronça les sourcils et, les yeux dans le vague, il rentra dans une concentration extrême. Puis il se tourna vers Harry.

« J'en ai pas la moindre idée »

Et bien, on avançait ! Ca ou le lapin blanc, c'était à se demander ce qui était le mieux !

En essayant de remettre leurs idées en place, ils acceptèrent que l'attaque du chien était bien réelle, ainsi que l'aide de l'inconnu.

Ron ne semblait en aucun cas se souvenir d'un quelconque assaut par des hyènes mutantes et Harry se dit que toute cette partie ne devait être que le fruit de son imagination délurée.

Ce fut d'un commun accord qu'ils décidèrent d'oublier cette histoire et de se calmer sur l'alcool.

Apres cela, les deux furent plus prudents dans les endroits qu'ils choisissaient pour faire la fête la nuit et ils ne parlèrent plus de cette soirée…

… Jusqu'à ce fameux jour!

« Oui, je me souviens de cette soirée Ron ! » souffla Harry.

« Tu te rappelles de l'homme qui était là ? »

« Oui », bredouilla-t-il, peu rassuré en commençant à imaginer la suite.

« Je l'ai revu ! »

« Et…? »

«On a couché ensemble ! »


	6. Chapter 6 le rapprochement

**AVANT PROPOS :**

**J.K Rowling:** a créé les personnages et a mis des années pour concevoir tout un univers

**Sucubei :** a inventé l'histoire et s'est compliquée la vie à en faire une OS

**Lilian Evans Potter :** prend sur son temps pour corriger la fiction avec soin et minutie

**Rubis et le Loup :** se tourne les pouces en attendant de recevoir les lauriers…

**REPONSES REVIEWS **(auxquelles je ne peux répondre directement)

**MEL :** Oui, je pensais que pour adapter l'histoire en version longue il fallait créer une intrigue en plus afin qu'il y ait une trame principale. Et puis, il fallait aussi que je trouve quelque chose pour la suite. Ensuite, je vais peut être paraître stupide (mais bon, je tente quand même) j'ignore ce qu'est une Mary-Sou. Du coup je veux bien tenter de ne pas en faire, mais pour cela il faudrait que je sache ce que c'est. Ainsi je ne serais pas contre une petite explication… Et pour la gay pride, non non, ne t'inquiète pas^^

Merci en tout cas de me suivre !

**EMILIE :** Merci pour tes encouragements ! Pour l'homme inconnu, tu ne le sauras pas de suite, je préfère laisser un peu de mystère…

Et je me suis beaucoup amusée aussi à l'écrire, du coup, je suis contente si tu as ressenti de l'amusement à la lecture

**HARRYPATTENROND : **Merci ! La suite arrive, en espérant que tu l'aimes tout autant !

**CHAPITRE 6 : LE RAPPROCHEMENT**

Dire qu'Harry était choqué était faible.

Son ami, qui jusque là n'avait eu que des relations avec des femmes et qui n'assumait pas son attirance envers les hommes, était en train de lui dire qu'il avait couché avec un homme, un inconnu, qui en plus de cela était rattaché à une histoire assez sordide et peu nette de leur passé.

Normal, quoi !

«Tu veux bien m'expliquer ? »

« Bé, tu sais, après cette nuit étrange, le lendemain tout était flou pour moi, et la seule chose dont je me souvenais plutôt bien était le physique de ce type »

Harry acquiesça.

« Ce soir là, je l'ai trouvé totalement sexy, genre à tomber par terre ! Et puis le lendemain je me suis dit que ça avait dû être l'effet de l'alcool, après tout je n'ai jamais été intéressé par les hommes ! »

Harry leva un sourcil dubitatif, retenant une remarque qui lui brulait les lèvres.

Surtout ne rien dire !

« Et puis… j'ai commencé à rêver de lui, comme des rêves, heu…comment dire… érotiques » Ron virait rouge tomate. «Et je me suis mis à flipper. T'imagines, tu te réveilles un beau matin et tu t'aperçois que tu fantasmes sur les mecs aux lieu des filles, c'est assez flippant, non ? J'étais pommé! »

« Oui, un peu comme tous les homos lorsqu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils sont homos. »

« Oui, surement... Je ne voulais pas en parler parce que, d'abord, je pensais que c'était juste une passade, tu sais un hétéro qui est curieux et se pose des questions sur l'autre bord. Après tout je t'ai déjà vu nu et je n'ai jamais été attiré, alors…»

« Peut être parce que tu me vois comme un frère, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Oui, je pense aussi… Mais je ne voulais pas en parler non plus parce que, tu vas me prendre pour un fou, mais… j'avais l'impression… des fois… que la nuit…il était comme vraiment là… C'est n'importe quoi, hein ? » soupira le roux, en se grattant l'arrière du crane.

« Non, ça veut juste dire que tu as été traumatisé par ce qui c'était passé cette nuit-là. Même si tu ne te souvenais plus de rien, inconsciemment c'est resté en mémoire… »

« Justement, je me suis souvenu de plus en plus de ce qui s'était passé. Des flashs revenaient, des visions étranges d'animaux fantastiques et carrément flippants et de cris inhumains ! »

Harry se figea.

Ca, n'était-ce pas sensé être le fruit de SON imagination complétement à la masse ? Comment Ron pouvait savoir pour les hyènes mutantes ?!

Il allait demander plus de détails lorsqu'il fut arrêté dans son action.

« Et le pire c'est que je me souviens de ce qu'il m'a dit ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je me rappelle avoir été au sol, essoufflé après notre course, après tout, tu nous avais fait courir comme si on avait le diable aux fesses ! Et toi, tu n'étais plus là ! J'ai commencé à me retourner dans tous les sens et je t'ai surpris en train de te battre un peu plus loin contre… contre je ne sais pas quoi bordel! Mais c'était des formes étranges, comme des gros chiens. Et j'ai voulu venir t'aider, chose très difficile, je te le dis, vu mon état. Après je ne sais combien de tentatives désastreuses pour me redresser, j'avais enfin réussi à me lever, quand on m'a repoussé au sol. J'ai levé la tête vers la personne qui avait osé me bousculer dans l'intention de lui dire ma façon de penser quand je me suis rendu compte que c'était notre sauveur. Du coup, tout mon beau sarcasme m'est resté coincé dans la gorge. Faut dire qu'il était tellement beau que j'ai cru que c'était un dieu !»

« Vas à l'essentiel Ron » souffla Harry, devenu blême sous les informations que lui donnait le roux à propos des animaux.

« Oui oui, pardon. Il s'est accroupi en face de moi et m'a dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas que je bouge, qu'on s'occupait de ton cas et que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. Et puis, avant que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, il m'avait comme…hypnotisé ! Il a commencé à me faire des sourires charmeurs et flirter. Mais je l'ai remballé. Il avait beau être sublime je n'était pas gay, tu comprends ! Et puis ce n'était pas parce qu'il nous avait aidé que j'allais offrir mon corps en remerciement ! Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé par les hommes et il m'a répondu que ça, ça pouvait s'arranger. Et qu'il n'était pas un homme ordinaire. Si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas la modestie qui l'étouffe… »

« Rooonnnn » grogna Harry

« Oui oui j'abrège ! Il a continué à me parler et me draguer. Il m'a dit que je lui plaisais et il m'a proposé un pari. J'ai d'abord refusé, mais il a sous entendu que j'étais peureux, et bon, tu me connais… »

Oh oui il le connaissait ! Ron réagissait toujours au quart de tour ! Ce type lui avait lancé la perche, et Ron, étant Ron, il n'avait pas marché, il avait carrément couru !

« Quels étaient les termes du pari ? » souffla le brun de dépit en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Un truc assez nébuleux. Ca se jouait en deux manches. La première, je devais faire une bonne action. J'avais deux semaines pour sauver une vie humaine. Je devais faire n'importe quoi, mais fallait que grâce à moi, quelqu'un qui était mal, se retrouve bien aidé. Si je réussissais je pouvais lui demander ce que je voulais, dans le cas contraire, je lui offrais mon corps.»

« C'est pas très compliqué ça comme action. Tu files de l'argent à une ONG contre la fin dans le monde, tu vas à l'hôpital faire un don de sang ou un truc dans le genre et c'est réglé ! »

« Oui, mais souviens toi que je n'avais plus aucun souvenir précis de cette soirée. Je ne me rappelais même plus avoir fait ce pari. Du coup les semaines sont passées et… » Ron ne finit pas sa phrase.

Harry comprit. Fallait pas être devin, le type a débarqué, et a réclamé son dû.

« Il ne t'a quand même pas forcé ? » s'écria-t-il.

« Non non ! Surtout qu'après cette nuit, j'ai commencé de plus en plus à rêver de lui, comme je te l'ai dit. Je devenais de plus en plus obnubilé ! Et après les deux semaines, mes souvenirs réapparurent. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait revenir. Du coup j'ai été surpris quand un soir, sortant d'un bar, je l'ai vu débarquer de nul part. Et je suis incapable d'expliquer ce qui s'est passé, mais il a plongé son regard dans le mien, et après ça, j'étais comme magnétisé. J'ignore comment je me suis retrouvé dans une chambre. Je me souviens qu'il m'a parlé et m'a séduit et j'ai craqué. Il était tellement désirable ! On a fait l'amour comme des affamés, encore et encore. Je n'avais jamais connu ça! »

Au moins un qui s'amusait, pensa amèrement Harry.

« Je ne voyais plus le temps passer, et ce fut lors d'un de mes moments de répits où j'ai vu mon portable avec tout tes appels en absence que j'ai capté que ça faisait deux jours que j'étais dans cette chambre. T'imagines ! Deux jours ! A faire l'amour ! Sans m'en rendre compte ! »

« Bé écoute c'est génial pour toi ! Grâce à ce pari tu t'es rendu compte que t'était homo et tu as eu la meilleure partie de jambe en l'air de ta vie ! Finalement t'as perdu ton pari et il a eu ton corps, mais t'y gagnes aussi ! »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr » souffla le roux devenant plus sombre.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je t'ai dit que la partie se faisait en deux coups. S'il gagnait le premier il avait mon corps. Ce qu'il a eut. Et s'il arrivait à me faire aimer cela jusqu'à m'en faire perdre toute raison et notion du monde autour, il gagnait la deuxième manche. »

« Et c'est le cas ? »

« J'ai passé un weekend entier sans manger, sans me soucier du temps qui passait, et du monde extérieur, je pense qu'il a plutôt bien réussit son coup ! »

« Bon ok » abdiqua le brun, « Et c'était quoi l'enjeu de la deuxième manche ? »

Ron, devenu bien plus sombre, se mura dans un silence inquiétant pendant un moment.

Puis il lâcha dans un souffle :

« Mon âme »

* * *

Harry se souvint qu'ils étaient restés des plombes sans bouger, méditant ces dernières paroles, quand le roux avait détendu l'atmosphère en disant qu'il était pressé de voir comment « Monsieur le grand brun super sexy » allait s'y prendre pour son âme, et qu'il avait hâte de voir ça.

Puis il était partit se coucher, laissant Harry seul avec ses sombres pensées.

Cette histoire de pari et d'âme raisonnait dans son être en échos à un songe lointain d'un irréel solstice d'hivers.

Comme habituellement, lorsque les choses dérivaient vers un terrain glissant, Harry préférait ne pas chercher à comprendre et décidait de ne plus y penser.

Il n'avait pas demandé à Ron de nouvelles explications, et celui-ci ne lui parla plus de cette histoire.

Et la vie avait repris son cours.

Et les voilà tous les deux à finir leur installation dans l'appartement, pas immense certes, mais qui avait le mérite de leur donner assez d'espace pour ne pas qu'ils se marchent dessus : deux chambres avec de vrais murs, une cuisine indépendante et, Oh Joie, des toilettes privés !

Le rêve !

Une semaine qu'ils s'étaient installés et Harry s'habituait plutôt rapidement au fait d'avoir de l'intimité et un espace vital.

Seul, dans la salle de bain, il se détendait sous une bonne douche chaude et profitait de ses instants de silence. Ron était au travail et la maison reposait dans un calme apaisant.

Après une bonne demi-heure à avoir transformé la salle en sauna, il sortit enfin de la douche et se sécha.

Il était en train de s'éponger le visage quand il sentit un courant d'air.

Etrange… Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre et la porte était fermée.

Se disant qu'il avait dû se l'imaginer il continua son travail quand quelque chose le frôla. Il s'immobilisa.

Là, c'était certain ! Il ne l'avait pas rêvé.

Le corps en alerte, il regarda dans le miroir d'en face dans l'attente de voir quelque chose bouger. Mais après une bonne minute à attendre il ne savait trop quoi en vain, se prenant pour un fou, il rigola de sa stupidité, et se détendit de nouveau.

Ce fut là qu'il les vit.

A travers la buée qui embrumait le miroir, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange et se concentra dessus en rapprochant sa tête. Il essuya alors la glace avec sa main qui se figea en mouvement.

Dans le reflet en face de lui, deux sombres yeux couleur argent l'observaient intensément.

En deux secondes il se retourna pour regarder derrière lui.

La salle était vide.

Son visage revenant sur le miroir n'y découvrit que son propre reflet.

Dépité, il se passa une main sur le visage. Il travaillait trop, ça le rendait fou.

Déjà qu'il était certain d'entendre des bruits étranges dans la maison et qu'il avait constamment l'impression d'avoir une présence dans l'appart et d'être suivi, même quand il était dehors, il était en train de virer parano !

Cela résultait surement de son subconscient traumatisé par son enfance et l'attaque récente dont il avait été victime.

Il souffla un bon coup et sortit de la pièce, sans se rendre compte de la silhouette dans le miroir qui le suivait du regard.

* * *

Quelques jours après, l'appartement accueillit toute une bande de joyeux camarades qui arrivèrent en surnombre, bouteilles de bières et paquets de chips à la main.

Après tout, comme disait Ron, il fallait bien baptiser leur nouveau « chez soi », et quoi de mieux qu'une fête entre potes et dans la bonne humeur pour remédier à cela.

Du coup, le semblant d'ordre qu'ils avaient réussi à maintenir, Dieu seul savait comment, pendant les débuts, fut engloutit sous un amont d'alcool, de nourriture en tout genre, d'éléments non identifiés en non identifiables, ainsi qu'un attroupement de jeunes plus ou moins conscients.

Harry, étalé sur le canapé, bien éméché, se faisait draguer par un grand blond élancé aux yeux bleus et aux airs de surfeurs.

Un certain Colin Crivley.

Le brun était en train de se demander quel genre de surfeurs il pouvait bien y avoir à Londres quand il fut coupé dans ses pensées par une main coquine qui s'était faufilée sur sa cuisse.

Cela eut le mérite de le faire revenir parmi les autres et ce fut, les yeux surveillant attentivement ce bout de peau, qu'il se rendit compte que son courtisant lui posait une question.

« Quoi ? »

« Je te demandais si tu voulais bien qu'on aille boire un coup un soir ensemble ? » le sourire de l'autre se fit charmeur et ses yeux devinrent explicites.

Harry comprit le sous-entendu.

Il était ressorti deux trois fois avec des gars durant l'année précédente, mais sans attendre quoi que ce soit.

Le blond était assez sexy et puis ça faisait un bail qu'il n'avait pas tenté d'avoir une véritable relation. Il avait constamment l'impression de commettre une infidélité. Envers qui ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée !

« Oui si tu veux » lui sourit-il en haussant les épaules.

* * *

Ce fut une soirée particulièrement singulière que celle de son rendez-vous.

Tandis que Colin était venu le chercher pour qu'ils aillent manger au restaurant, un conducteur avait perdu le contrôle de sa voiture qui ne freinait plus et avait failli tuer le pauvre Crivley, qui était passé à deux doigts de se faire écraser.

Harry ne savait expliquer comment la voiture, alors qu'elle semblait possédée et dans l'incapacité de s'arrêter, s'était stoppée net lorsque, dans un reflexe extraordinairement courageux et stupide, il s'était mis devant le corps de son camarade pour le protéger.

Remis de leurs émotions, ils étaient allés au restaurant et, en plein milieu du repas, alors que Colin voulut prendre la main d'Harry, un serveur trébucha et le plat de bolognaises fini étalé sur tout le jeune homme. Le pire fut que des couverts, dont un couteau de boucher, étaient passés à cinq centimètres du visage du blond.

Le serveur, ne comprenant pas comment il avait pu trébucher alors qu'il n'y avait rien, s'était morfondu en excuses devant Crivey qui fulminait de rage et de honte.

Par politesse et compassion Harry se retint difficilement de rire et l'emmena aux toilettes pour tenter d'arranger un peu le tout.

Ils ne payèrent pas le repas et réussirent à rendre Crivey assez présentable, caché sous sa veste, pour aller boire un dernier verre dans un bar du coin.

Le brun avait passé une bonne soirée, quoi que bien farfelu.

Colin, bien qu'il ne lui donnait aucun papillon dans le ventre, était un gentil garçon de bonne compagnie.

Et c'est l'esprit un peu embrumé qu'il vit le blond se rapprocher dans l'intention de l'embrasser. Il ferma les yeux dans l'attente lorsqu'il entendit un vacarme assourdissant.

Il ouvrit immédiatement les paupières pour voir que Colin avait été renversé par un grand colosse à ses côtés, complètement ivre, qui se battait avec un autre, dans un état similaire. En deux secondes le bar devint un lieu de débandade où tout le monde se cognait dessus.

Ahuri, Harry regardait la scène en se faisant l'effet d'être dans un film de western.

Des bibelots étaient propulsés à tout va, les gens criaient dans tous les sens et les coups pleuvaient à droite et à gauche. Un mec éméché, surement dans l'intention de lui en mettre une, envoya son poing dans sa direction. Au moment où il devait l'atteindre, un autre type, à moitié mort aux pieds du brun, s'était relevé et se le prit en pleine poire.

Merveilleux timing! Pour une fois que la chance était de son côté !

Se disant qu'il valait mieux partir au plus vite, il chercha des yeux son ami pour le trouver pris dans une mêlée contre son grés.

Tant bien que mal, le brun réussit à l'en dégager et ils décampèrent en vitesse.

Le blond était dans un état pathétique : les cheveux dans tous les sens, de l'alcool coulant sur son visage, un coquart à l'œil droit, les vêtements déchirés et recouvert des restes de sauce tomate.

Harry ne se retint plus et s'écroula de rire.

Non mais fallait le voir ! Surtout qu'il ne devait pas être beaucoup mieux ! Et puis c'était quoi cette soirée de fou ?

« Arrête de te moquer ! » grogna Colin, vexé.

Après un petit moment, Harry réussit à se calmer.

« Excuse moi ! » gémit-il, les larmes aux yeux.

« Bien, je suis disposé à te pardonner si… tu acceptes de venir boire un dernier verre à la maison ! »

C'est ainsi qu'ils finirent par se diriger vers l'appartement du blond.

Proche de la destination, ils entendirent des sirènes de pompier et une agitation se faisait de plus en plus importante au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient. Les gens étaient dans la rue, s'esclaffant, paniquant, des voitures de polices arrivaient en klaxonnant, et des camions de pompiers se déchargeaient.

Au détour d'une rue, ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble du surfeur pour le trouver à moitié en feu, à moitié inondé par des jais d'eau.

« Heu, ne me dis pas que c'est ton appart, si ? »

Harry attendit une réponse qui ne vint jamais.

Il se retourna alors, dans l'intention de reposer la question, mais les mots se stoppèrent dans sa bouche.

Au sol, devant lui, Colin s'était évanoui.

Ce fut en soupirant que le brun considéra qu'il pouvait dire adieu à sa folle nuit de sexe.

Il y avait des jours comme ça, où il ne valait mieux pas insister !

Après cela, Colin l'évita quelque temps mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

Ce qui lui posait plus de problèmes, en revanche, fut ses troublants rêves érotiques qui avaient recommencés.

Il avait pourtant bien cru que tout cela était fini ! Cela allait faire deux ans qu'il n'avait plus été dérangé par ses improbables et prodigieux songes d'un plaisir exquis mais qui lui laissait un arrière goût amer de danger.

Si la nuit était intense et le réveil doux, le reste de la journée, lorsqu'il y repensait, il en avait des sueurs froides.

Il savait que lors de ces instants il n'était plus maître de lui même, comme s'il perdait sa liberté. Et le pire c'était qu'il avait l'impression de prendre plaisir à cela et que s'il avait pu se mettre les chaines lui même il aurait fait avec joie !

Mais que lui prenait-il ? Lui qui jusque là ne possédait que ça, sa liberté, et qui la chérissait comme un joyau !

S'il était libre, personne ne pouvait l'atteindre et le blesser. Et il s'était battu toutes ses années pour ne dépendre de personne et ne pas avoir de compte à rendre si ce n'était à lui même !

Et il se retrouvait là, soumis au bon vouloir de son tortionnaire. Il avait cette douce impression de lui appartenir corps et âme et cela le terrifiait.

Non ! Il n'appartenait et n'appartiendrait à personne ! Et encore moins à un être à la puissance infinie et d'une dangerosité redoutable! Jamais !

Et encore, s'il n'y avait que ses rêves pour le déranger, il pourrait tenter de faire avec ! Mais le voilà qu'il commençait à délirer à même le jour !

Ses sensations d'être observé s'accentuaient au fil des jours et tous ses sens étaient en éveils, comme réagissant instinctivement à un déclencheur.

Ca le prenait comme ça ! En pleine journée, alors qu'il était dans la cuisine en train de faire à manger, il pouvait sentir une onde le caresser et une décharge électrique circulait alors dans toute sa colonne vertébrale.

Ou encore, il se revoyait assis à table, plongé dans ses bouquins, quand un souffle se glissait au creux de son cou, lui faisant se hérisser les poils spontanément et sa peau se sensibilisait sous un touché invisible.

Sans compter le nombre de fois où une chaleur indescriptible et surnaturelle s'insinuait perfidement dans tout son corps sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Des fois, il se surprenait même à entendre des mots d'amours murmurés.

Sans parler qu'il continuait à entrevoir des yeux mercure l'observer.

Et des fois, il avait l'impression, pendant une demi seconde, de surprendre une ombre qui se mouvait dans la maison.

Et le pire, c'était qu'avec le temps, ces étranges phénomènes ne se faisaient plus seulement dans l'appartement, mais cela lui prenait pendant les cours, ou encore lorsqu'il était au travail. Même quand il faisait les commissions, sortait avec ses amis, des visions lui venaient.

Il se surprenait à voir cet homme, incroyable et irréel, venant hanté ses fantasmes, qui le dévorait d'un regard à la fois doux et dominateur. Mais, le temps d'un clignement d'œil, il avait disparut.

Et lorsqu'il marchait dans la rue, il avait l'impression de le croiser en permanence sur son chemin, percevant soit une carrure splendide qu'il commençait à reconnaître malgré lui, soit une soyeuse chevelure mordorée, ou encore un regard incandescent qui ne le lâchait pas.

Pourtant, son entourage ne voyait jamais personne.

Au début, paniquant, il avait tenté de prendre ses amis à témoin, mais il semblait, malheureusement, être le seul à constater ces faits singuliers.

Seul Ron qui, lui-même, lui avait avoué ressentir des phénomènes étranges dans la maison, lui faisait penser qu'il n'était peut-être pas complétement fou.

Mais au cas où, il avait quand même décidé d'aller voir un psy.

Après tout, valait mieux prévenir que guérir…


	7. Chapter 7 la révélation

**AVANT PROPOS :**

Alors, comme d'habitude :

Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling

L'histoire est à Sucubei

La correction est à Lilian Evans Potter (que je remercie très très fort!)

Du coup, comme il faut bien quelque chose pour l'auteur, celle-ci s'approprie un droit d'exclusivité sur Draco Malfoy !

(S'il vous plait ne soyez pas trop durs avec elle, Rubis n'a plus toute se tête, elle s'est trop souvent fait attaquer par son loup…)

**REVIEWS :**

**MEL :** ahhhhhhhh je vois ! Alors je vais tenter de ne pas créer un robot super intelligent, au corps de déesse, à qui tout réussit et qui se sent mal dans sa peau parce que son plus gros problème dans la vie est de savoir comment faire pour ne pas abimer ses chaussures à cause de tous les courtisans qui bavent sur ses pieds… ! Mais il y aura quand même un ou deux personnages inventés (mais ils seront normaux… enfin, aussi normal que puisse l'être quelqu'un dans l'univers d'Harry Potter !)

Sinon, ta remarque est super sympa mais elle me fait un peu peur, je suis en panique, je me dis : et si la partie après Sucubei ne lui plaisait pas ? Après tout pour le coup je vais voler en solo ! Et si ce n'était pas assez aventurier ? Si c'était trop si ? Ou pas assez ça ? Mais bon, qui vivra verra…!

Et merci encore pour tous tes encouragements !

**HARRYPATTENROND :** Merci ! Ravie de te retrouver au rendez-vous pour me soutenir !

**EMILIE :** Non, Ron restera Ron ! Et c'est bien pour ça qu'il nous fera toujours autant rire ! Et oui, pauvre petit Colin, on le plaint… Non, en fait pas du tout ! Et comme c'est moi qui tire les ficelles, je n'en ai pas fini avec lui ! Tu verras dans ce chapitre…

Et pour l'histoire du psy, non ça ne sera pas vraiment comme ça, mais c'est bien dommage car c'est une très bonne idée que tu as eue là !

En tout cas merci d'être encore là !

**CHAB :** Hahaha ! La faute complètement pourrie ! Mais c'est la honte ! Heureusement que tu me l'a fait remarquer (même si maintenant je ne peux plus rien faire…). Mais tu as raison ! Ta remarque m'a d'ailleurs fait bien rire ! Après tout on va faire comme si c'était ce que j'avais voulu dire… On va se la jouer un peu mégalomane sur les bords !

(Sinon, je compte sur ton œil avisé pour me dire lorsque je recommence à écrire des inepties pareilles^^)

**CHAPITRE 7 : LA REVETATION**

« Bien monsieur Potter, et qu'elles sont vos impressions là dessus ? »

« Mes impressions ? Et bien, je ne sais pas trop. Je crois voir des choses qui n'existent pas, j'ai l'impression de vivre dans un monde chimérique et j'ai une relation pseudo sentimentale avec un être imaginaire. Je crois…j'ai l'impression d'être fou… Est-ce que je suis fou docteur ? »

Le psy le dévisagea un moment par dessus ses grandes lunettes de verre avant de répondre lentement, cherchant les mots appropriés.

« Nous sommes tous un peu fous Monsieur Potter. L'important est de savoir à quel point votre folie est grande et si vous pouvez vivre avec elle sans qu'elle ne vous dévore. »

« Oh bé sur une échelle de un à dix, je la mettrais sur neuf et demi… »

« Si vous acceptez de reconnaitre la part de folie en vous, c'est que vous êtes plus sain que vous ne le pensez. Les vrais déments s'ignorent… Dites moi, à quand remontent vos premières hallucinations ? »

Harry prit quelque temps pour réfléchir et rassembler ses idées.

« Je crois que c'est il y a environ trois ans, quand j'ai quitté mes tuteurs. J'étais très énervé car je m'étais fait renvoyer de mon travail injustement et je venais d'apprendre que je m'étais fait berné par mon oncle, qui, au lieu de bien vouloir, pour une fois, m'aider, avait préféré m'enfoncer un peu plus. J'avais dû subir leurs traitements méprisants toute ma vie et je crois que ça était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Je suis parti de chez moi en fureur et me suis retrouvé dans le parc près de chez moi, là où j'avais l'habitude de me refugier étant petit. »

« Et que vous est-il arrivé ? »

« C'est bien là le problème, je ne sais. Je garde des réminiscences d'une attaque par un clochard, je pense bien m'être fait tiré dessus, et un homme est venu. Il m'a aidé je crois…car le lendemain j'étais en vie, au chaud, et avec de l'argent… c'est fou n'est ce pas ? Je crois que le froid hivernal m'a fait délirer ! » au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait son histoire, Harry se sentait de moins en moins crédible.

« hum hum. Je pense aussi. Avez vous eu d'autres visions chimériques ? »

« Environ deux moi après, j'ai fait mon premier rêve. Le plus marquant et transcendant d'entre tous. Je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier, comme s'il était gravé au fer rouge. Après cela, j'en ai fait d'autres, mais plus flous, je ne pouvais me remémorer avec exactitude la situation au petit matin. Puis, pendant plus de deux ans, ils s'arrêtèrent. Et puis… »

« Oui ? »

« Avec mon ami, nous nous sommes fait attaqués il y a environ trois mois. Nous étions bien éméchés, mais nous croyons, non, nous savons, que nous nous sommes fait agressés par une sorte de gros chien enragé et un homme nous a aidé. Après, c'est là que ça devient grave, j'ai eu l'impression de me faire attaqué de toute part par des sortes de hyènes déchaînées. »

« Pourtant, après toutes vos soit disant attaques, vous n'aviez aucune blessure ? »

« Non aucune… » souffla Harry.

« Continuez »

« Peu de temps après, j'ai déménagé et, des choses étranges se sont produites dans la maison. Mes rêves ont repris, même s'ils sont toujours aussi flous. Et puis, j'ai l'impression constante d'avoir une présence à mes côtés, comme si j'étais un petit garçon qu'il fallait surveiller. Et des fois, ce…cette chose, se fait « câline », comme un amant affectueux et provocateur. C'est… C'est n'importe quoi, hein ? Vous devez me prendre pour un fou ! Je devrais peut-être partir ! Oui c'est cela, je vais prendre ma veste et… »

Tout en parlant, Harry se leva dans l'intention de quitter le cabinet quand il fut retenu par le bras.

« Ne partez pas monsieur Potter, vous n'êtes pas fou croyez-moi. Il y a une explication rationnelle à tout ça. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? » souffla Harry en s'assaillant, prêt à être rassuré.

«Vous m'avez parlez de la manière dont vous aviez été traité par votre famille lors de notre dernière séance, vous vous souvenez ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Vous avez manqué d'affection et de protection, votre esprit crée donc un substitut à ce besoin vital que nous avons tous mais qu'on vous a refusé depuis trop longtemps. Ainsi, vous vous êtes créé un homme à votre image, qui vous semble parfait, afin de remédier à ce manque. Vous m'aviez décrit, une des séances précédentes, cet homme en utilisant des termes comme « puissant », « dangereux » ou encore « mortel », en plus de son physique des plus avantageux. C'est parce que vous en avez peur. Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de recevoir de l'amour et vous vous attachez à cet être qui a un pouvoir inconditionnel sur vous, il vous contrôle, et c'est alors vous qui ne pouvez plus rien contrôler. Or, avec la mort de vos parents faisant de vous un orphelin, le fait qu'on vous a mal traité pendant tout ce temps, le sentiment d'avoir cet impression que le monde s'écroule autour de vous, vous ne pouvez supporter le fait de perdre le contrôle maintenant que vous pouvez choisir votre vie.»

Ah ! Maintenant que le psy lui disait tout ça, ça semblait logique !

« Et vos dangereuses attaques fantastiques ne viennent que lorsque vous n'êtes pas dans votre état habituel : tourmenté, sur les nerfs et congelé par le froid, ou encore soul et en position de faiblesse face à une attaque. Votre esprit, qui garde les souvenirs d'une maltraitance qui, pour un petit enfant, laisse des marques d'un traumatisme ineffaçable, recrée une situation de terreur qui vous replonge dans les souffrances que vous avez vécues. »

Affirmer qu'il était soulagé était peu dire. Tout s'expliquait ! Ses crises de paniques, ses visions et ses sensations excessives n'étaient que le résultat de ses séquelles ! Ouf ! De suite il se sentait mieux ! Non, il n'était pas fou. Et c'est pour ça que personne ne pouvait voir cet homme qui le suivait, ne pouvait sentir cette présence dans la maison et…

Harry s'arrêta net dans ses pensées.

Ron !

Ron aussi, il les ressentait ses sensations ! Il lui arrivait aussi de voir des choses dans la maison ! Il lui avait parlé d'une ombre qui s'était faufilée dans sa chambre, et de courants d'air dans sa nuque. Et il les entendait aussi les chuchotements ! Lui aussi il…

Harry fut coupé dans ses pensées par le psy qui lui dit que la séance était terminée. Il le raccompagna à la porte mais avant de partir, le brun s'arrêta.

« Une dernière chose docteur, je comprends mieux tout ça : mes crises et mes peurs mais… il y a quelque chose qui me dérange encore. Mon colocataire aussi semble ressentir ces faits inhabituels dans la maison, qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? »

Le psy lui fit un sourire moqueur avant de refermer sa porte en déclarant :

« Peut-être que votre maison est hanté monsieur Potter ! »

* * *

Même si ces quelques séances chez le psy l'avaient aidé à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et se sentir mieux, il n'arrivait tout de même pas à oublier sa dernière phrase.

Lorsqu'il avait raconté son entrevue à Ron, celui-ci s'était mis dans l'idée que, oui, l'appartement devait être hanté. Il avait fait des recherches pour découvrir qu'un homme était mort tué dans cette maison il y a des années, et pour le roux, ceci expliquait cela.

Harry avait beau lui dire que les fantômes ça n'existait pas, lui-même commençait sérieusement à y croire !

Surtout que les faits troublants continuaient de se perpétuer.

Harry se souvint qu'il était en train de prendre sa douche afin de se préparer pour sa soirée, car Colin avait voulu le revoir, quand il surprit du coin de l'œil une silhouette traverser la salle d'eau.

Il ne prit pas le temps d'éteindre le jet qu'il sortit à la recherche du moindre mouvement. Ne voyant rien, il se tourna dans le but de retourner sous la douche lorsqu'il se figea.

Sur le miroir d'en face, dessiné dans la buée, Harry pouvait lire :

«Mien »

Sans prendre le temps de s'essuyer et s'habiller, il se rua dans le salon en trempant tout sur son passage, à la recherche de Ron.

Ce crétin était bien capable de lui faire ce genre de blague pour qu'il approuve sa thèse de « l'esprit pervers qui les hantait ».

Mais il n'y avait personne excepté lui.

Il retourna dans la salle de bain afin de ranger la pagaille et décida de ne plus faire attention au mot.

Mais, malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers le miroir pour y trouver un second message :

«Tu es prévenu »

Se jetant sur la glace, il effaça toute trace de buée et, après avoir arrêté l'eau, il retourna dans sa chambre d'autant plus résolu à voir Colin.

Rien de désastreux ne se passa de la soirée et Harry ramena Crivey chez lui.

Alors qu'ils étaient torses nus sur le lit, bien échauffés et excités, près à s'enlever ce qui leur restait de vêtements, la sonnette de l'appartement se fit entendre.

«Laisse tomber » murmura Colin. « Ils repasseront demain »

Harry l'écouta et commença à tracer un sillon de baisers jusqu'au nombril de son ami lorsque la sonnette retentit encore, de manière plus importante.

Faisant fi, Harry commença à déboutonner le pantalon du jeune homme quand le bruit devint assourdissant.

Se levant en pestant et jurant comme un charretier, il délaissa Colin pour aller dire sa façon de penser à l'emmerdeur qui osait les déranger à une heure pareille.

Il eut à peine le temps de faire deux pas hors de sa chambre que la sonnerie s'arrêta et la porte de la pièce se claqua.

Il se retourna direct dans l'intention de l'ouvrir mais elle était bloquée.

Ce fut là qu'il entendit Crivey hurler de terreur.

« Colin, ouvre la porte ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! »

Il attrapa la poignée et la tourna dans tous les sens sans jamais pouvoir l'ouvrir. Et les plaintes de l'autre côté se faisaient plus intenses.

« Ouvre la porte bordel ! »

Pris de panique, il se rua sur la porte, la cognant à coup de poing, de pied, balançant son corps… mais rien n'y faisait. Et Colin semblait hurler à la mort. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il ne pouvait qu'entendre les plaintes angoissées et les supplications de l'homme enfermé, sans pouvoir agir.

Etalé au sol d'épuisement, son corps le lançant de partout, après une éternité à devoir supporter les plaintes de douleurs et les cris de tourment, il vit la porte s'ouvrir en grand et Crivey en sortir.

Le jeune homme était en larmes, ses yeux remplis de terreur. Ses habits déchirés laissaient entrevoir son corps écorché, difforme comme si on lui avait cassé des os et meurtri de bleus, du sang coulant de ses imposantes plaies.

Cette vision lui donna des remontés de biles dans la gorge.

Le blond jeta à peine un regard vers Harry avant de s'enfuir difficilement avec pour seules explications un « Ne cherche plus JAMAIS à me voir ! »

Anxieux, il rentra dans sa chambre à la recherche du moindre signe d'activité paranormale mais tout semblait calme, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

Pris de nausées il se rua dans les toilettes et y vomit tout son repas.

Il dormit très mal cette nuit là, pour ne pas dire presque pas.

Alors c'était véridique, la maison était hantée.

Si jusque là il avait pu se murer dans un déni imparable, après cette histoire, il était bien obligé de reconnaître la chose : un être fantasmagorique vivait avec eux. Il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face.

Bien, puisque c'était ainsi, il allait prendre le taureau par les cornes !

Il raconta tout à Ron le lendemain et ils cherchèrent le numéro d'un exorciste. Malheureusement, on n'en trouvait pas à tous les coins de rue. Et après moult recherches sur des forums, ils eurent un numéro d'un certain Mr Gilde.

Le problème était qu'il se trouvait actuellement en Amérique et qu'il ne pourrait venir avant deux mois.

Soit.

Au point où ils en étaient, ils étaient prêts à attendre le temps qu'il fallait, si cela pouvait les aider.

En attendant, les messages et sensations se faisaient toujours de plus en plus persistantes et ils tentèrent tout pour s'en défèrent.

Ca allait de faire venir un prête dans l'appart, de balancer de l'eau bénite dans toutes les pièces, jusqu'à placer des petites statuettes absolument hideuses et terrifiantes dans chaque recoin de la maison. Ils mirent même du sel à l'entrée des portes et fenêtres.

Ils tentèrent toutes les actions possibles et imaginables pour éloigner les esprits, qu'elles viennent de croyances médicinales, religieuses, vaudou… tout était bon !

Cela eut le mérite de calmer un peu le jeu. Il semblait que l'esprit se faisait moins pesant dans la journée. Mais à coté de cela les rêves d'Harry avaient repris de plus belle.

Il fallait dire que depuis sa discutions avec le médecin, il acceptait plus facilement ces rêves, et ressentait moins de tension le lendemain. Il remarqua d'ailleurs, que plus il les acceptait, plus ceux-ci devenaient vivaces.

Puisque ce Draco Malfoy n'était que le fruit de son imagination créé dans le but de palier à son manque affectif, autant arrêter de luter et accepter ce qu'il lui donnait. Car qu'est ce qu'il lui donnait ! Sans parler du fait qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi désiré, protégé et aimé qu'entre les bras et sous les caresses de son adorateur… Alors, pourquoi luter ?

Surtout que si Harry craignait, d'après le psy, de perdre le contrôle, il avait vite remarqué que le dominant du couple, ayant beau se retrouver constamment au-dessus, était celui qui se pliait aux désirs du brun.

Et si au début ils n'avaient que des relations sexuelles, au fil du temps ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, à apprendre à s'apprivoiser et à créer une relation de complicité.

Lorsque celui-ci ne se sentait pas bien, son fantasme venait se glisser dans ses draps, l'écoutait religieusement s'exprimer et le câlinait tendrement. Puis le blond, tout en le cajolant, le rassurait, le calmait sur ses doutes, le consolait dans ses peines. Qu'il lui offre un discours argumenté, ne fasse que chuchoter quelques paroles pour le calmer, ou une litanie de mots doux, il trouvait toujours quoi dire, quoi faire, pour le réconforter…

Ou au contraire, pour le tenter et le séduire !

Il ignorait comment le beau blond faisait ça mais il savait exactement ce qu'Harry désirait et, en fonction, devenait soit doux et tendre comme un agneau, passant des heures et des heures à vénérer le corps du brun, soit se faisait plus sauvage, le prenant dans toutes les pièces de la maison, devenant alors ardent, fougueux, impétueux et ne lui laissant aucun répit.

Mais qu'il soit doux ou dominateur, amoureux ou enflammé, son démon avait réussi à se rendre indispensable. Tel un drogué jamais lassé de sa dose, à peine le blond était-il partit, qu'Harry recherchait sa présence avec envie et crainte.

L'albâtre avait créé chez lui un besoin insatiable.

Chaque jour il était dans l'attente et l'appréhension de la nuit à venir, et avec elle, le retour de son tortionnaire aux doigts de fées. Car dans ses rêves, d'un érotisme renversant, il avait l'impression de devenir un simple instrument entre les mains parfaites d'un artiste. Plus que cela, il en devenait l'œuvre d'art. Il était son concerto, sa chapelle Sixtine, sa Venus de Milo…

Chaque rêve le laissait tremblant de désir et dans l'attente de retrouvailles qu'il savait encore plus exaltantes que les précédentes.

Il se réveilla un mardi matin avec le corps encore tremblant. Il était 7h00 et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait eu qu'une heure pour se reposer.

La veille, alors que Ron dormait il ne savait pas trop où, il était plongé dans ses devoirs lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud au coin de sa nuque. Son corps se tendit directement dans l'attente de ce qu'il espérait et redoutait à la fois : cette perte de contrôle et de liberté qu'il offrait désespérément à son apollon.

Celui-ci posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la peau sensibilisée et l'emprisonna de ses bras puissants. Et Harry comme toujours, se laissa aller, telle une poupée de chiffon. Un soupir de bien être s'échappa de ses lèvres sans qu'il n'ait pu le retenir.

Draco le retourna alors et plongea ses yeux incandescents dans les siens, l'analysant, cherchant comme toujours dans quelle disposition se trouvait son compagnon.

Harry était d'humeur coquine ce soir.

Avec un sourire séducteur, le blond lui ravit ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Alors qu'il alternait entre douceur et passion, effleurant, taquinant, dévorant sa bouche, il le prit, balança tous les cours du brun au sol, et l'allongea sur la table.

Puis il entreprit de déguster son corps à coup de langues et de morsures. Le brun lui attrapa la nuque et plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux soyeux. On aurait dit de la soie. Il plaça sa tête dans son coup et huma son parfum. Sa simple odeur lui fit tourner la tête. Les effluves qu'il dégageait s'infiltraient dans son corps, lui envoyant des vagues de chaleurs.

En gémissant, il attrapa de ses dents un bout de peau et se mit à le sucer. Même celle-ci avait un goût de paradis !

Le blond laissa s'échapper une plainte rauque et il plaqua Harry contre la table. Puis il se releva. Le brun dépité de cette perte voulut en faire autant quand il se rendit compte qu'une force invisible le retenait allongé contre la table.

La vision du blond, vêtu simplement d'un pantalon de cuir moulant, ne cachant nullement sa musculature et son désir, le torse parfait se levant et se rabaissant au rythme d'une respiration saccadée, et le visage illuminé par l'envie, lui envoya des décharges de désir dans tout le corps au point que sa virilité se dressa à lui en faire mal.

Mais le pire fut ces incroyables yeux mercures incandescents qui le dévoraient sur place avec passion.

« Détache moi ! » gémit-il.

Il avait envie de Draco, là maintenant ! La distance lui était insupportable !

« Oh non mon amour ! » ronronna la voix dévorée par le désir « tu veux jouer, on va jouer… »

Il déchira le reste des vêtements du brun, le laissant nu, son désir en évidence, son visage rouge d'envie et son corps contracté par l'anticipation.

Il prit un tube de chantilly et son sourire se fit carnassier.

Les yeux comme des soucoupes, Harry frissonna.

Le blond leva la main, balança se tête en arrière et fit couler la crème dans sa gorge. Rien que cette vue donna à Harry l'envie de jouir.

Puis il se pencha sur son détenu et l'embrassa à perdre haleine, partageant son dû jusqu'à qu'ils ne sentent plus une parcelle du liquide.

Et là encore, il continua à lui torturer la bouche de sa langue sucrée.

Puis, il traça un long sillon partant du haut de son torse et descendit, descendit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus aller plus loin. Le contact froid de la crème avec son membre fit geindre le brun, à la fois de surprise et d'anticipation. Rien qu'en imaginant le contraste avec cette bouche ardente, il en frémit.

Son fantasme se hissa alors sur lui, l'encadrant sans néanmoins le toucher. Puis sa langue attaqua sa gorge et, avec une lenteur vertigineuse, elle suivit minutieusement la raie blanche, se courbant afin d'épouser chaque parcelle de peau et ne laisser aucune miette.

« Draco » gémit Harry

« Chhhut mon amour »

« Mais Draco, je n'en peu… AAAAAHHH ! »

Sa verge fut prise en bouche et engloutie pour se retrouver prisonnière d'un antre qui l'aspirait avec ferveur. La langue mutine, vint tourner et tournoyer autour de sa chaire délicate et il perdit la raison.

Alternant puissance et rapidité avec une lente caresse, le suçotant ou le léchant de tout son long, pour le reprendre en bouche après, son démon ne lui laissait aucun répit.

Dans sa folie il entendit une succession de cris et gémissements sans fin pour se rendre compte que c'étaient les siens.

Et à chaque fois qu'il se sentait proche de la libération, Draco ralentissait sournoisement l'allure pour reprendre de plus belle.

Après une torture sans fin, son bourreau augmenta la pression jusqu'à le faire défaillir dans bouche.

Il martyrisa son corps de nouveau sans cesse jusqu'à ce que le désir d'Harry revienne et recommença ces jeux encore et encore.

A bout de nerfs ce dernier le supplia de le prendre et il se décida, enfin, à le délivrer de ses entraves invisibles.

Il lui attrapa alors le torse, le plaqua contre le mur, et s'enfonça en lui sans plus attendre.

Les cris du brun se noyèrent dans les rugissements du blond.

Celui-ci, le percutait avec un empressement dévastateur, heurtant sa prostate, ne s'arrêtant jamais.

Harry en pleura de ravissement et d'allégresse.

Allant toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, Harry ne put suivre le rythme et se laissa guidé par la bête de sexe qui le pénétrait généreusement.

Draco se déversa enfin en lui en lui mordant violemment à la nuque, lui aspirant là peau avec délectation.

Après cela, il l'emmena sur le lit, lui banda les yeux et entreprit de jouer avec son corps de nouveau pendant des heures, lui accordant la vision que pendant la pénétration pour l'obliger à le regarder pendant la jouissance.

Et Harry, devenue une marionnette entre ses mains, le suivit, adaptant son corps à toutes les positions que lui soumettait son assaillant, réclamant comme un dément ses caresses et ses baisers, tentant lui aussi de l'étouffer par son attention et ses bon soins, mais perdant généralement le combat.

Et Draco lui fit l'amour jusqu'au matin, le laissant s'évanouir contre son torse brulant.

Il enferma entre ses bras et ses jambes et lui déversa une cascade de baisers papillons sur son cou et ses épaules, en lui susurrant des mots doux, jusqu'à ce que le pauvre petit s'effondre.

Et le voilà, à 7h00 pétante à devoir sortir de son repos qu'il venait à peine de retrouver.

Mais il se sentait si bien, si repu, si sexuellement et, étrangement psychologiquement, épanoui, qu'il était bien prêt à se reposer un peu moins si ça signifiait être autant en harmonie.

Cela était complètement insolite qu'il prenne plus de plaisir avec son fantasme qu'avec de véritables personnes, il se surprit à en avoir plus rien à faire.

Finalement ce sale pervers d'esprit avait bien fait d'éloigner Crivey, même s'il était toujours résolu à le faire disparaître.

Il était hors de question qu'un fantôme dérangé, lubrique et obscène continue de lui écrire des messages inopportuns et à lui caresser le corps !

De bonne humeur, Harry passa une excellente journée et rentra le soir dans l'expectative de ses agréables songes.

Aussi fut-il surpris lorsque son démon tentateur ne vint pas le retrouver. Il en fut quelque peu déçu. Mais tant pis, ça serait pour la prochaine fois. Surement que son corps ne pouvait suivre le rythme et avait besoin de repos. Ainsi, il serait plus en forme pour la prochaine fois. Oui voilà, ça valait mieux.

Le lendemain, reposé, il attendit encore la visite de Draco, trépignant sur place, mais l'autre ne vint jamais.

Et ce fut cela jour après jour, Harry espérant en vain.

Ce fut, déçu, qu'il se dit que peut-être son esprit, remarquant qu'il allait mieux, avait arrêté de créer ces fameux rêves. Après tout, ils avaient tendance à venir après qu'Harry ait vécu une situation plus ou moins traumatisante et ne duraient pas indéfiniment.

Ce fut presque avec envie de se mettre délibérément en danger pour recréer une situation de crise, qu'il se résolut à dire adieu à ses éblouissants songes orgasmiques.

Cela faisait deux semaines que tout était redevenu normal, même son ennuyeux fantôme l'avait laissé tranquille, et il en était plutôt bien content.

Il était sous la douche, se détendant après une rude journée d'examens, la tête sous le jet d'eau et les yeux clos lorsqu'il sentit des mains se faufiler sur son torse, descendant vers son aine, et des douces lèvres laissant des baisers brulants sur son épaule.

Harry se cambra, reconnaissant naturellement ces mains et cette bouche expertes.

Des dents vinrent lui titiller le lobe de l'oreille et une voix mélodieuse lui souffla:

« Bientôt mon amour »

Bientôt quoi, Harry n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Il allait demander lorsque des doigts s'emparèrent de sa virilité pour la lui masser généreusement. Il laissa échapper un râle de plaisir et oublia complètement ses interrogations. Une bouche avide s'empara de la sienne et lui prodigua maintes attentions avec amour et minutie.

Alors que les mains firent des mouvements plus rapides, Harry sentit quelque chose frôler son anus avant de rentrer en douceur, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Le brun imposa le cadence d'un mouvement de hanches et les vas et viens s'intensifièrent, en accord avec le rythme de la main sur son pénis.

« Oh mon amour ! Tu es si étroit ! Oh oui ! »

Les gémissements de la voix coulaient dans se gorge comme du miel.

Le blond lui dévorait la bouche en continuant ses mouvements agiles. Après un long moment ainsi, il quitta ses lèvres pour se concentrer sur son cou, le léchant, suçant, mordant, jusqu'à rendre la peau sensibilisée. Puis le brun le sentit sourire contre sa nuque, alors que ses coups s'intensifièrent.

« Draco » bredouilla le brun, à bout de souffle.

« Cris mon nom Harry ! Supplie moi d'aller plus vite ! Implore moi de venir plus fort ! »

La voix devenait orgasmique.

« Oh oui ! Pitié ! »

Le mouvement de hanche se fit plus brusque et percuta directement la sensibilité du brun, déversant des ondes de plaisirs suprêmes.

« Dracooooo ! »

Oh c'était si bon ! Et ça lui avait tellement manqué !

Son dieu du sexe continua son traitement comme possédé, réclamant sa bouche, imposant son rythme, obligeant Harry à suivre.

« Dra-Draco, j'arrive ! »

« Regarde-moi ! » ordonna la voix

Harry tourna la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans se métal en fusion et il finirent par atteindre l'orgasme noyés dans le regard de l'autre.

Les jambes du brun le lâchèrent et il fut rattrapé par son amant qui le plaqua contre son corps trempé.

Collé contre cette chaire chaude, il tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Il se rendit compte alors d'une chose étrange. Nous étions en plein jour et il ne dormait pas. Comment Draco pouvait-il être là ? Dans la salle de bain ? Qui était d'ailleurs habituellement le lieu privilégié de leur fantôme ? Il fut coupé dans son raisonnement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le blond, semblant pris dans ses pensées, murmurait des bouts de phrases.

« …Oh oui mon amour,…à moi…rien qu'à moi…bientôt….après tant d'années… tu verras, même la vie ne nous séparera plus… ainsi que la mort…mien pour l'éternité… »

Etrangement, ses paroles le troublèrent et le terrorisèrent. Il repoussa d'un coup son amant qui, sous la surprise, le lâcha, et sortit de la douche.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » cracha-t-il sans le regarder.

« Oh mais tu t'en doutes, n'est ce pas ? »

A la distance de la voix, Harry jugea que le blond devait se tenir derrière lui. Il passa devant le miroir lorsque quelque chose attira son attention.

Devant lui, son image reflétait un jeune homme trempé, essoufflé, rouge et aux cheveux désordonnés. Mais ce qui le traumatisa fut l'énorme suçon pourpre trônant fièrement dans son cou et s'imposant à sa vue. Jusque là il n'avait jamais eu une seule trace de ses ébats.

« Comment ? » souffla-t-il, abasourdi.

Le blond, contre son dos, séparé de quelques centimètres, fixa le brun à travers son reflet.

« Oh, je t'en pris, amour ! Il serait tant que tu sortes de ta bulle de déni ! Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps maintenant avant que je ne t'emmène… »

« Quoi ?! Il en est hors de question ! Tu ne m'emmèneras nulle part ! »

Deux mais fermes se posèrent sur ses épaules et entreprirent de le masser pour le détendre.

« Harry, soupira l'homme dans le miroir, ce n'est pas parce que tu te voiles la face que les choses seront différentes, tu as fais un choix et tu ne peux revenir en arrière. Tu m'appartiens amour, et je compte te faire quitter cette vie pour t'emmener dans l'autre d'ici peu, mais tu n'a rien à craindre !»

Comment ça « quitter cette vie » ? Et pourquoi n'a-t-il pas le choix ? Est-il condamné ? Non ! C'est faux ! Il n'y croyait pas !

« Tu vas bientôt mourir Harry, il va falloir t'y faire. »

« Non ! Tu es le fruit de MON imagination, je ne te suivrais jamais, un point c'est tout !

Le blond se crispa et son visage se ferma.

« Tu n'as pas le choix. »

Il fut déstabilisé. Non, il avait le choix ! Il avait toujours eu ! C'était lui qui était aux commendes. C'était parce qu'il avait accepté son fantasme, qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts, que celui-ci s'était fait plus puisant au fil des jours. Mais, s'il le rejetait…

« Non. Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir, ne revenez plus. » lâcha-t-il, glacial.

Les mains se contractèrent sur ses épaules, lui faisant mal.

« Oh, on est passé au « vouvoiement », cracha l'autre. Tu n'étais pas si distant toutes ses nuits ou tu hurlais mon nom de plaisir, soumis à mon bon vouloir ! »

Le brun blêmit.

« Je ne suis soumis à personne, et encore moins un être chimérique tout droit sorti de mon cerveau déséquilibré ! En fait, je n'ai pas besoin de toi! Peut-être m'as-tu donné du plaisir, mais je peux le retrouver avec des vrais hommes ! Tu ne m'es pas indispensable ! Tu… »

Le visage de l'apparition se ferma et sa voix claqua.

« Ne me parle pas ainsi, ou je te ferrai ravaler tes paroles ! »

Le brun qui, pris dans sa colère, ne perçut pas la menace, continua dans sa lancé.

«Tu ne me toucheras plus et ne viendras plus ! Et mets toi bien ça dans la tête : JE dirige, JE décide, JE contrôle ! Je ne vais pas mourir maintenant ou bientôt et tu ne m'emmèneras JAMAIS nulle part !

En une seconde son corps devint prisonnier de muscles de marbre qui le serrèrent à l'en étouffer, et sa bouche fut ravagée par des lèvres dominatrices et une langue autoritaire et despotique.

Même lorsqu'ils étaient dans leurs instants de passions, Draco ne l'avait jamais embrassé si férocement, si douloureusement.

Harry, pris de panique, tenta de se dégager, en vain. Les étaux qui l'entouraient étaient de pierre, et sa tête était retenue par une main à la force herculéenne.

Sa bouche fut dévastée par des morsures et il sentit du sang couler sur son menton. Il crut que le jeune homme allait lui arracher la langue lorsque celui-ci se retira aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

« Je t'emmènerai ou je veux ! Tu es MIEN ! » gronda la voix de fureur contenue.

A bout de souffle, Harry le dévisagea un moment à travers la glace. Cette scène lui était familière. En regardant son sang couler sur sa mâchoire, il se surprit à avoir des flashs jusqu'à ce que les souvenirs le percutent de plein fouet, et la réalité l'ébranla.

Ce fut avec horreur que les pièces du puzzle se remirent en place : ses fantasmes nocturnes d'un être parfait, l'attaques par les monstres, les attouchements dans la maison, la fameuse nuit chimérique d'une rencontre insolite avec un être tout aussi dangereux qu'éblouissant, il se souvient de tout. Et surtout de sa soumission envers:

Un ange démoniaque,

Un pacte éternel,

Un baiser ensanglanté.

_«Ton souhait sera réalisé et tu pourras mener la vie dont tu as toujours rêvé. Simplement en échange quand ta vie s'achèvera, tu seras mien.»_

Il vit ce fameux diable qui le fixait, le sourire impétueux et le regard déterminé.

L'instant d'après, il avait disparut, laissant pour seule trace de sa présence le mot « bientôt » peint sur la glace en lettres de sang.

Et le poing du brun partit dans le miroir qui se brisa en mille morceaux sous son hurlement de rage.


	8. Chapter 8 la fuite

**Chers lecteurs ! MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI !**

Avec le chapitre 7, j'ai remarqué avoir atteint la barre des 100 reviews. Alors, je suis aux anges ! MERCI !

Il se trouve que laisser un message n'est pas quelque chose d'obligatoire, vous n'avez pas un couteau sous la gorge après avoir lu mon chapitre qui vous oblige à laisser une trace de votre passage. Et pourtant, vous êtes là ! Fidèles au rendez-vous ! Me mettant le baume au cœur par vos attentions si généreuses ! Oh ! Comme je vous aime !

Lorsque je me suis lancée dans cette aventure, j'ignorais ce que ça allait donner. Je me disais : « si quelques personnes viennent me voir je serai contente. Si les lecteurs ne tentent pas de m'éventrer, me brûler vif puis me trancher la gorge pour avoir repris une histoire aimée de tous, j'en serais plus que ravie ! »

Or, vous avez surpassé mes attentes, m'étonnant et me rassurant à la fois ! Certains d'entre vous m'ont mise en favori, d'autres en follow, et je voulais vous remercier généreusement pour cela !

Quand à ceux qui me laissent des reviews, les mots me manquent pour vous montrer ma gratitude ! C'est paradoxale, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux vous pondre des chapitres entiers, décrivant les émotions de mes personnages, et je reste vulnérable et nue devant vous, ne sachant comment vous remercier !

Je pense que la seule manière de vous montrer ma gratitude est alors de continuer à travailler avec passion afin de vous offrir encore et toujours de quoi commenter, alors voici la suite, en espérant être à la hauteur !

**CHAPITRE 8 : LA FUITE**

Ce n'était pas possible! Il fallait à tout prix trouver une solution! Peu importait ce qu'il devait faire, il n'irait pas passer l'éternité en enfer ! Comment avait-il pu négocier son âme contre une aide ! Il était vraiment trop con des fois !

Et ce salaud de démon qui l'avait pris par surprise et avait attendu qu'il soit au plus faible pour lui tendre un piège pareil…

Harry le haïssait !

Et le pire dans tout ce bordel, c'était que monsieur le grand démon avait passé tout son temps à se la jouer gentil amant affectueux… Quel baratineur celui-là !

Bien sûr qu'il avait brossé dans le sens du poil, c'était tout à fait une technique diabolique ça: se montrer tendre et séducteur pour faire tomber les humains dans ses filets. Et après, une fois la mort arrivée, tout reprenait son sens. Les humains bruleraient pour l'éternité dans une souffrance infernale pour les yeux doux de ce beau diable !

Non, non, NON!

Harry allait se battre !

Mais que faire ? Il n'y connaissait rien lui ? Comment sauver son âme ? Peut-être devait-il aller prier dans une église ? Se faire désenvouter ? Se sacrifier pour quelqu'un ? Putain, il n'en savait foutrement rien ! Il n'était pas spécialiste des événements métaphysiques, fantasmagoriques et folklorique lui! Et puis il ne connaissait personne qui…

Hermione !

Elle, elle étudiait tout ça ! Une fois, elle lui avait parlé de différents mondes ou il ne savait plus trop quoi. Elle était sa solution, sa délivrance !

Qu'est qu'il pouvait l'aimer des fois!

Une lueur d'espoir fit son apparition et il se précipita chez son amie.

Après lui avoir tout raconté, elle resta interdite un moment.

« Alors ? »

« Alors je ne sais pas Harry. » souffla-t-elle. « C'est une chose d'étudier tout ce monde, s'en est une autre d'y faire face réellement. Je n'arrive d'ailleurs pas à y croire. C'est… Tu… Ron… enfin, pourquoi vous ? »

« Comment ça Ron ? »

« Enfin, Harry ! Réfléchis deux secondes ! Vous étiez ensemble lors de l'attaque, et d'après ce que tu m'as raconté le grand brun était d'une beauté irréelle et d'une force surhumaine. Il a charmé Ron, et a parié sur son âme. En outre il a discuté avec Draco Malfoy pendant ton état de semi conscience. C'en est un aussi ! »

« Oh mon dieu ! Alors tout ça c'est de ma faute ! Sans moi, Ron n'aurait pas été dans cette situation ! »

« Ne t'en veux pas Harry, tu n'en sais strictement rien ! Après tout Fenrir t'as attaqué quand vous étiez deux. »

« Qui est Fenrir ? »

« Le loup des enfers. Grace à son flair il peut retrouver n'importe qui. C'est une créature destructrice. Normalement il ne doit pas s'attaquer directement aux humains. »

« Mais pourquoi moi ? Je ne lui suis d'aucune utilité. »

« Bien au contraire, les Malfoy sont une ligné descendante d'anges déchus qui doivent, pour regagner leur place, se battre contre les sbires démoniaques. Même si, théoriquement, ils sont eux même considérés comme des démons. Je vous en avais déjà parlé, ses êtres sont monogames, et c'est grâce à leurs compagnons qu'ils retrouvent une harmonie. Ainsi, si l'enfer vous enferme et vous torture pour l'éternité, ses anges déchus en sont tourmentés de chagrin. C'est la pire chose qui puisse leur arriver. Ils se livrent alors aux enfers en échange de votre liberté ou deviennent impuissants, finissant en dépression dans une mort très lente et douloureuse. »

« Ces monstres sont capables d'aimer ? »

« Oui, mais leur amour est différent du nôtre. Ainsi, je ne peux t'en parler car je ne le connais pas. Je sais juste qu'ils sont passionnels et peuvent devenir très violents. »

« Tu viens de me dire qu'ils n'aimaient pas qu'on nous touche » demanda Harry, paniqué.

« Oui mais eux ce n'est pas pareil, vous êtes leurs conjoints. Je suppose que ça fait une différence. »

« Du coup, ma situation est super grave, non ? »

« Non c'est pas si terrible. » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Ah oui ? » demanda le brun, soudain rassuré.

« Non mais t'es complètement malade oui ! Bien sûr qu'elle est grave ! Elle est carrément infernale ! Tu n'iras pas au paradis, tu appartiens à un démon qui peut te battre ! Tu risques de te faire enlever par les monstres des enfers pour te faire martyriser pour l'éternité ! Sans compter que ton époux peut te tuer quand il le veut! Et d'après ce que tu m'as dit, c'est pour bientôt ! Du coup, tu es condamné, et ton âme aussi par la même occasion ! A part ça tout va bien…»

Harry s'enfonça dans son siège d'apitoiement.

« Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire alors ? »

« Rien. Tu as signé le pacte de ton sang, c'était ton choix… »

« Mais je n'étais pas moi-même ! Il m'a pris en traitre ! »

« Tu croyais quoi ? Ceux ne sont pas des anges… Peut-être peux-tu lui proposer un autre contrat : ton âme contre autre chose… »

« Comme ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Rien n'est aussi important qu'une âme hormis une autre âme. Mais tu ne peux pas lui offrir celle d'un autre car elle ne t'appartient pas. »

« Peut être puis-je essayer de convaincre quelqu'un de se lier à lui ? »

« C'est monstrueux ce que tu dis là ! Tu serais prêt à condamner quelqu'un d'autre ! »

« Pour me sauver, peut être… Non, tu as raison. Personne ne mérite ça. »

Dépité, Harry rentra chez lui, se demandant ce qu'il devait dire ou non à Ron. Après tout, comment avouer à son meilleur ami que celui-ci était condamné, par sa faute en plus ! Car c'était sûr qu'il était le responsable. Avant ce fameux soir, les deux compères n'avaient jamais vu le beau brun. Et s'ils s'étaient fait attaqués, c'était bien parce qu'il était lié à Draco.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait le détester celui-là ! Toute cette merde, c'était de sa faute ! Et en plus il se permettait de prétendre avoir un droit d'avis sur sa mort !

Heureusement que l'exorciste devait bientôt passer les voir ! Peut-être devait-il attendre de voir ce que cela donnait avant de prévenir Ron sur la réalité de la situation. Pas besoin de l'inquiéter pour rien… Oui, ça valait mieux ainsi !

De haine, il avait récupéré la fourrure et l'avait badigeonnée de javel et de tous produits toxiques et corrosifs qui lui tombaient sous la main, afin de la massacrer. Il espérait que la créature ressentirait la douleur, et même si cela ne lui faisait rien, le fait de se défouler sur le cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait le rendait de meilleure humeur.

Le problème était qu'il avait beau tout faire, elle demeurait intacte.

En rage il la balança dans un coin de sa chambre.

Quand Ron revint, il lui demanda s'il pouvait dormir avec lui. Ainsi, le démon ne viendrait pas le déranger.

D'abord perturbé et ahuri par cette demande incongrue, celui-ci ne réagit pas tout de suite.

« Heu…Harry… t'as quelque chose à me dire ? » demanda le garçon, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Arrête de te faire des films Ron ! C'est juste que je ne me sens pas très bien en ce moment. Je pense que je déprime un peu, et je me sens mal seul dans ma chambre. »

« Ouais, c'est vrai qu'avec notre pervers fantasmagorique, il y a de quoi flipper un peu! »

« Humm humm » approuva le brun innocemment. « D'ailleurs, est-ce que par hasard, il t'a souvent embêté ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Des fois, au début, il m'a fait des attouchements mais depuis quelques temps, il s'est calmé ! Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de toujours ressentir une présence dans la maison, et avoir des hallucinations. »

« Bon, alors t'approuves ? » demanda le brun, mal à l'aise sous les propos de son ami.

« Ouais, mec, bien sûr ! Après tout j'ai déjà dormi avec mes frères et tu fais partie de la famille ! »

Harry était heureux et se sentait libéré, même si une part de lui était déçue de ne plus partager ses nuits avec son démon, que ce soit à se câliner, juste pour discuter ou pour avoir une nuit de folie.

Il était vrai que le salaud avait su se faire aimer et se rendre indispensable… Le fourbe ! Il ne s'était jamais autant ouvert à quelqu'un, sur tous les domaines.

Draco le connaissait mieux que personne. Il pouvait donc l'atteindre plus facilement. Et arriver à anticiper ses actions. Or, Harry devait réfléchir à un moyen d'échapper à son emprise sans que le blond ne devine ce qu'il complotait. Bon, il devait bien s'en douter, mais s'il ne pouvait savoir avec précision ce que le brun comptait faire, ce serait mieux…

Du coup, il dormit avec le roux tous les soirs et n'eut pas besoin de subir la présence indésirée de Draco.

A côté de ça, le blond tenta de l'approcher pendant la journée.

Du coup Harry se débrouillait pour toujours être accompagné. Il suffisait qu'il continue à vivre ainsi, entouré, le temps qu'il trouve une solution plus radicale. Comme ça, il avait peut-être une chance.

Le démon ne ferait rien en public.

Et ce fut le cas. Harry, comme à son habitude, le croisait à travers la foule ou pouvait sentir des ondes sur sa peau. Il entendait même son nom chuchoté, mais le démon ne risquait rien qui puisse le mettre à jour ou causer un événement que les humains trouveraient inhabituel et inexplicable. Quant au brun, il se débrouillait pour être le plus souvent accompagné, et faire comme s'il ne voyait, n'entendait et ne ressentait rien.

Il se souvint que Draco s'était hasardé à plusieurs approches.

Un après-midi où il était chez des amis, alors que tous étaient dans le salon, il pouvait sentir la présence de la créature à ses côtés.

Ses poils se hérissaient de temps en temps sur son corps, une mystérieuse chaleur s'emparait de lui et sa peau se faisait plus sensible. Il reconnaissait parfaitement les symptômes qui le prenaient.

Essayant d'en faire fi, il ne pouvait cependant rester calme trop longtemps. Les autres virent qu'il y avait un problème et lui posèrent des questions auxquelles il ne pouvait évidemment pas répondre.

A fleur de peau, il se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour s'asperger d'eau.

Lorsqu'il se retourna il fit face à deux argents en fusion qui le fixaient avec colère.

« Potter je n'apprécie que moyennement ton petit jeu. » gronda une voix lourde de reproches.

Le brun agrippa le lavabo pour se tenir debout. Le démon lui avait foutu une peur bleue, et le voir ainsi, si sur les nerfs, était assez déstabilisant.

«Puis-je savoir ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« Te fuir » souffla le brun, malgré lui. Il regretta ses mots dès le moment où ils franchirent ses lèvres.

Le regard d'en face se fit meurtrier. Les robinets explosèrent, faisant s'éjecter l'eau contre les murs et inondant la pièce.

« Je te demande pardon ? » susurra la voix d'un ton glacial.

« Je…Tu… »

Harry avait beau être remonté à bloc contre le blond, devant cette force de la nature il ne faisait plus le fier.

«Dis-moi Potter, ton esprit aurait-il régressé depuis notre dernière rencontre, que tu n'es plus capable de faire ne serait-ce qu'une simple phrase ? »

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir. Ok, l'autre était contrarié, ce n'était pas une raison pour l'insulter. Mais face à tant de fureur, il ne put soutenir son regard et baissa la tête.

« Tu me fais peur » murmura le brun d'une voix à peine audible. « En fait, tu me terrifies. »

Pendant ce qu'il sembla être une éternité au brun, il n'y eut ni bruit ni mouvement dans la salle de bain.

Puis deux grandes mains prirent délicatement son visage en coupe et le relevèrent pour l'obliger à regarder les deux perles embrasées qui l'observaient avec une douceur et un intérêt indescriptibles.

« Mon amour, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Je te le jure. J'ai tendance à perdre mes moyens et mon calme lorsqu'il s'agit de toi. Tu me rends fou, comprends-tu ? Et j'ai besoin que tu saisisses que tu es mien. »

« Ce n'est pas ça… Enfin, pas totalement. »

« Alors où est le problème ? Qu'ai-je fais pour te mettre dans un tel état que tu es si distant ? » Lui demanda tendrement le blond, tout en lui caressant les joues.

« Tu… Tu es un démon. Et tu m'as pris mon âme. Et tu veux me tuer. Il y a de quoi paniquer, tu en conviendras. »

« Ah. Si le problème vient de là, tu n'as plus à avoir peur. »

« Tu me libères ? » demanda-t-il, l'espoir illuminant ses traits.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non. »

« Alors, je continuerai à te fuir. » marmonna sombrement Harry, plus pour lui-même.

« Je ne t'ai pourtant jamais donné de quoi être apeuré par ma présence. Ne me suis-je pas toujours occupé de toi avec dévotion ? »

« N'est-ce pas ce que fait le diable pour attirer les humains dans ses filets ? Ne me demande pas de t'accepter, pas en sachant ce qui m'attend. Je suis prêt à me battre.» affirma-t-il résolu.

Le blond allait répliquer lorsqu'un des amis rentra dans la pièce pour voir si Harry allait bien. Le temps que le brun se tourne vers la porte et revienne en position initiale, l'apparition avait disparu.

« Putain Harry, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu avec les robinets ? La pièce est trempée ! » S'écria Dean en se précipitant sur le lavabo pour stopper l'inondation.

Sortant de ses pensées, le jeune homme reprit ses esprits et se jeta sur des serviettes pour les poser au sol afin d'absorber l'eau le plus possible.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, la pièce ressemblait à un champ de bataille !

Une fois qu'ils eurent arrangé le plus gros des dégâts, ils retournèrent au salon comme si de rien n'était. Un peu sonné, Harry décida de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Il continua cependant à fuir le démon avec d'autant plus de résolution.

Un jour où il était passé voir Hermione à son appart, alors qu'il était dans l'ascenseur, celui-ci fut stoppé.

Harry essaya d'appuyer à plusieurs reprises sur le bouton pour redescendre, mais sans succès. Il voulut alors joindre les secours mais ceux-ci ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune coupure de courant.

C'était bien sa veine ! Arrêté en plein étage, dans une pièce de la taille d'une boite à chaussure. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas claustrophobe !

Alors qu'il essayait de se coiffer ses cheveux indomptables grâce à la glace, il perçut du coin de l'œil une ombre. Instinctivement il se tendit. L'apparition ne dura qu'une seconde mais cela suffit à le mettre sur tension.

Non, non, non !

Ca faisait déjà trois jours qu'il avait réussi à échapper à son assaillant. Pitié, faite qu'il ait imaginé tout ça !

Attentif au moindre mouvement suspect, il observa les quatre coins de la pièce.

Mais il n'y avait rien.

Il souffla en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Avec toute cette histoire, il commençait à virer parano.

Ses nerfs lâchèrent et il se mit à rire jaune.

Quand il enleva les mains de son visage, il tomba face à un regard au combien connu et au combien craint. Dans le miroir d'en face, le démon ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

D'instinct il se retourna mais il n'y avait personne. Il revint alors en position initiale, fusillant du regard la seconde personne derrière la vitre.

Il n'osait pas se retourner pour voir si le blond était derrière lui.

« Harry… » soupira la créature, peinée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! » s'écria le brun, en panique.

Il commença à s'acharner sur tous les boutons de l'ascenseur.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas en massacrant le clavier, que cette machine va mieux redémarrer. »

« Je peux espérer… » murmura le jeune homme concentré sur sa tâche.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'une simple boite de métal va faire le poids contre moi ? Harry…Harry ! Veux-tu bien te calmer et m'écouter ! Potter ! »

La pièce trembla. Cela eut le mérite de le tranquilliser, enfin… un peu. Il retourna son regard vers le miroir.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi… » Haleta-t-il.

« Que tu arrêtes de me fuir ! Tu me manques ! Nos moments de complicité me manquent ! Je suis ton époux enfin ! »

Harry se retint de dire qu'il n'était rien du tout. Il était seul, coincé, et à plus de 15 mètres d'altitude. Il ne valait mieux pas pousser le démon à bout. Déjà qu'il le voulait mort…

Les secours devaient bientôt monter pour venir lui ouvrir la porte. Il fallait juste qu'il tienne jusque-là.

« Tu as menacé de me tuer. »

« Ce n'était pas pour te faire du mal. Et puis de toute manière, tu ne peux pas me fuir indéfiniment. Le moment venu, je ferai ce qu'i faire. Ne crois-tu pas que ça serait mieux que tu l'acceptes au lieu de fuir ainsi ? »

« Mieux pour qui ? »

« Pour nous deux ! Tu seras moins effrayé par moi, et tu profiteras plus de ma présence. Comme ses dernières semaines. N'étaient-elles pas magnifiques ? Ose me dire que tu n'as pas aimé être à mes côtés ! Que nos discutions ne te plaisaient pas ! Que mon affection ne te convenait pas ! »

« Non ! C'est faux ! » le brun était prêt à se murer dans un déni implacable.

« Arrête ! Qui essayes-tu de convaincre là ? Ne crois-tu pas que je savais que tu attendais mes venues le soir avec impatience ! Ne crois-tu pas que je sais pertinemment que tu ne t'es jamais senti aussi en sécurité que dans mes bras ! »

« Je te pensais chimérique ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Soit ! Et lorsque nous étions enfants ! Tu me savais réel à ce moment-là ! Et pourtant tu me désirais tellement fort ! »

« Quoi ? » haleta le brun, perdu.

« Oh je t'en prie, tu ne fais toujours aucun lien ? » Draco secoua la tête, désabusé. « Tu ne peux pas m'avoir oublié ! Lorsque tu m'as retrouvé à moitié mort il y a des années de cela, et que tu t'es occupé de moi, combien de fois m'as-tu supplié silencieusement de ne jamais t'abandonner ! »

« C'était toi » souffla-t-il, abasourdi.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il avait ces mêmes yeux intenses, ces mêmes traits divins. Seule la maturité de l'âge l'avait rendu plus viril. Mais il restait tout aussi sauvage et dévastateur.

« Tu n'avais pas l'air si dangereux !»

« J'étais pourtant à deux doigts de tuer cette vermine qui te servait d'oncle ! » gronda le démon, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

« Mais tu ne voulais pas me tuer MOI ! Tu ne voulais pas récupérer mon âme pour en faire je ne sais quoi ! »

Harry commença à chanceler. Son corps fut pris de tremblements, son souffle se hachait et il avait du mal à respirer.

A bout de nerfs, il faisait une crise de stresse.

En face, Draco paniqua, et sortit du miroir dans l'intention de prendre le brun dans ses bras.

« Mon cœur, ne te mets pas dans cet… »

« Ne t'approche pas ! » cria l'humain en se plaquant contre le mur.

Le blond s'arrêta net. Devant la glace, les bras en l'air comme pour apaiser une bête traquée, il tentait de rassurer son compagnon, sans succès.

« Harry, regarde-moi… Regarde-moi s'il te plait » implora-t-il.

Le brun planta son regard dans les perles orageuses qui le fixaient avec tristesse et inquiétude.

« Je ne veux pas aller en enfer » supplia le brun.

« Mon amour… »

« Monsieur, ici les secours, nous sommes derrière la porte. Nous allons ouvrir, nous vous prions de vous éloigner. »

Les deux hommes s'observèrent sans faire le moindre mouvement.

« Pars… » murmura le jeune homme.

« Harry… »

« Pars ! Je ne veux pas te voir ! »

Le visage du blond se ferma mais son regard reflétait tout son tourment.

La seconde d'après, il avait disparu et les portes s'ouvrirent sur le brun choqué et affligé par la dernière vision du démon.

Même s'il se sentait mal de ce qu'il avait fait, il savait que c'était pour le mieux.

Cela faisait quatre jours que Draco n'avait pas tenté de reprendre contact et Harry, bien qu'attristé, se sentait plus libre. Peut-être, ses paroles avaient eu l'effet désiré. Peut-être le blond ne reviendrait-il plu le hanter.

Il ne sut s'il s'en sentait soulagé ou mortifié.

Il se rendait compte que la présence du démon lui manquait, terriblement.

Et il se détestait pour cela. Il s'en serait donné des baffes. Non, il ne devait pas se sentir mal. Il avait bien fait. Il devait expulser le poison hors de son organisme, jusqu'à la dernière goute.

Demain l'exorciste devait venir et il lui donnerait le coup de grâce.

* * *

**Remercions encore et toujours ma béta tout simplement parfaite, j'ai nommé la grande, la forte, la subliminale Lilian Evans Potter !**

**REVIEWS :**

**EMILIE :** merci d'être toujours là pour me soutenir ! Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu. J'ai tenté de vous faire des petits suspens en finissant sur cette attente. Dans ce nouveau chapitre, comme tu as pu le remarquer, Draco vous devient beaucoup plus réel mais il y a moins de suspens. J'espère quand même que tu as pris du plaisir à le lire !

PS : ahhhhhh si le psy t'a plu alors…!

PSS : merci encore d'être au rendez-vous !

**HARRYPATTENROND :** et oui il a surement dû le sentir un peu passer… mais on va dire qu'à l'heure actuelle il a l'impression d'avoir un problème encore plus douloureux à gérer ! Et tu verras que par la suite, il risque encore de se faire un peu mal…

Merci en tout cas pour tes encouragements, ils me vont droit au coeur!

**CHLOE :** bonjour ! Je crois que tu es nouvelle car je ne me souviens pas avoir dialogué avec toi. Du coup, bienvenue et merci d'avoir posé un œil ici ! Je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Ton message est des plus chaleureux et ne t'inquiète pas, je bosse !

**DOUGIE :** Bonjour ! Bienvenue ! Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu es nouvelle ici car je te découvre. Du coup, merci énormément d'être venue faire un tour sur ma fiction et je suis ravie de voir qu'elle te plait autant ! Il est vrai que mon histoire est une reprise et j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, mais ceux sont les messages comme le tien qui me donnent le courage de vous offrir ma vision de cette histoire. Et cela me touche que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire, car je dois apprendre à être fluide et ne pas en faire trop pour ne pas vous ennuyer. Mais je vois que ce n'est pas le cas pour toi ! Merci en tout cas pour ce message plus qu'adorable et j'espère te retrouver bientôt !


	9. Chapter 9 l'exorcisme

**Salut! Désolée pour le retard!**

**Encore une fois un GRAND (pour ne pas dire gigantesque) merci pour tous vos encouragements qui me vont droit au coeur! je vous envoie pleins de bisous! Je vous le dis encore, car on ne le dit jamais assez: "JE VOUS AIME"!**

Je tiens à présenter mes excuses, sur le chapitre précédent, j'ai dû sans le vouloir toucher à quelque chose qui ne fallait pas en voulant retoucher mon chapitre avant de poster, du coup, certains mots (ou bouts de mots) ont disparus et ça a donné des fautes énormes!

**Merci encore à Lilian Evans Potter! et je sais tu veux me frapper! La pauvre! Vous devez la plaindre car je fais trop de fautes et je lui mets une montagne de boulot alors qu'elle a pleins de choses à faire. Et pourtant elle est toujours là pour moi! MERCI MA BELLE!**

**REVIEWS**

**Harrypattenrond :** je suis toujours aussi heureuse de voir que tu aimes! Merci encore de me laisser un message à chaque fois ! J'espère que mon exorcisme te plaira !

**Chloe :** Contente que tu y poses les DEUX yeux^^. Et c'est gentil de me dire que je poste vite car pour tout te dire, en réalité, je suis très en retard. Honte à moi ! J'en suis désolée ! En tout cas j'espère que l'attente vaudra le coup et que mon exorcisme attirera toute ton attention ! Pour ma part ce chapitre m'a plu, mais après, c'est aux lecteurs de juger… Merci en tout cas pour ce message si motivant !

**Mel :** Ahhhhhhh Mel ! Merci ! Merci ! Tu as parfaitement saisi le problème ! Je sais que vous avez envie de tuer Harry car il rejette cette perfection qu'est Draco (et moi aussi, je me dis, mais voyons arrête de te poser des questions et fonce !), mais on n'oublie qu'à sa place on ne ferait pas forcement les fières ! Et ton résumé est complètement exact!

Oui, c'est vrai qu'Harry aurait dû réagir avec plus d'enthousiasme à la nouvelle mais disons que pour l'instant il est encore beaucoup trop perturbé et ne peux réfléchir pleinement à la situation. A l'heure actuelle c'est l'instinct de survie et la peur de la mort qui ont le dessus et il ne parvient qu'à voir la menace qu'est Draco. Mais avec le temps, et lorsqu'il se rendra compte que la mort n'est pas si terrible, ça va faire son chemin dans son cerveau et cela aura un peu plus de poids.

Quant à ton compliment sur ma fiction, houlala, tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me touche ! Je suis toute rouge de plaisir ! Alors je te fais pleins de bisous et je t'envoie Draco pour faire passer le message…^^

**Dougie :** Ohhhhhh merci Dougie ! Ton message est adorable et cela me fait carrément plaisir lorsque je vois que j'arrive à créer mon univers et que je ne suis plus une pale copie de Sucubei. Entendons nous bien, je suis ravie d'être dans son ombre et je la considère comme un exemple, mais ton mot signifie que j'arrive à devenir une auteur par moi même, et c'est atrocement bon d'entendre ça ! Alors MERCI !

Et oui, grand dilemme pour Harry. Pour l'instant oui, il rejette tous ses sentiments malgré la difficulté de la chose afin de s'en sortir. C'est que c'est un combattant notre Harry ! Et c'est ainsi tant qu'il n'est pas mort. La peur nous fait réagir excessivement, mais c'est normal ! Après, son cœur reprendra du poil de la bête ! J'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra. Dans celui-là, à l'inverse, ses sentiments et son besoin de Draco font un peu plus surface, même s'ils sont toujours retenus d'une main ferme par la raison de l'humain.

**Emilie :** ahhh Merci beaucoup ! Alors comme ça tu pensais que c'était la fin ? Et bé non, pas encore ! « Bientôt » pour reprendre les paroles d'un certain démon. J'ai hâte d'avoir alors ton avis sur la mort d'Harry !

Et c'est cool que tu comprennes Harry. C'est vrai qu'on le voudrait nous Draco, alors on est dégoutées de voir qu'Harry refuse cela, mais faut le comprendre. Et tu as saisi cela !

Et merci encore pour ce beau message ! Le chapitre qui vient est en réalité le tout premier que j'ai écris (oui je sais, c'est bizarre) alors je me demande ce que ça va donner. Mais, pour ma part je l'aime bien, surtout la fin… je te laisse juger par toi même !^^

**CHAPITRE 9 : L'EXORCISME**

L'exorciste était un grand homme assez bourru, avec un reste de barbe et vêtu d'une veste en cuir, faisant penser à un personnage tout droit sorti de la série _Supernatural_.

« Vu les ondes que je sens ici, vous avez du souci à vous faire Monsieur Potter ! »

« Vous allez pouvoir m'aider Mr Gilde ? » demanda-t-il, pas vraiment rassuré.

« Ouais, mais ça ne va pas être joli. C'est une belle bestiole que vous avez là ! Il y a tellement d'ondes qu'on dirait qu'il passe son temps à laisser sa trace afin de marquer son territoire. Il doit vraiment être attaché à cette maison, sans parler que vous croulez sous son odeur !»

Même s'il s'en doutait, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être quelque peu dépité face à la nouvelle.

Des rougeurs apparurent lorsqu'il se remémora la dernière visite du démon dans sa maison.

L'homme eut un reniflement suffisant avant de commencer à inspecter le salon et à bouger les meubles de place, dans une espèce de logique chaotique.

Puis il se mit à balancer une sorte de produit visqueux un peu partout dans la pièce. Avec une grosse craie il dessina des signes sur le sol tout en répétant inlassablement des paroles sans queue ni tête.

Harry, planté comme un pommier, le regardait se dandiner dans tous les sens, et resta quelque peu septique face à la comédie qui se jouait devant lui.

L'homme était en train de se mettre à faire une pseudo danse tout en dessinant des cercles centrifuges et allumant des bougies autour du dernier. Avec tout ce désordre, il y avait intérêt que ça fonctionne !

Après un bon moment de danse et de paroles indéchiffrables, alors qu'Harry commençait sérieusement à douter de la légitimité de son exorciste, un courant d'air s'engouffra dans le salon et glaça son sang.

Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait y avoir de courant d'air, les fenêtres étaient fermées.

Pourtant la pièce s'était refroidie et paradoxalement, les bougies brûlaient plus intensément.

L'homme se remit dans son ouvrage avec plus de vivacité et, Harry, pétrifié, n'osait plus bouger, parler ni même respirer.

Le processus avait l'air de fonctionner, et avec sa chance, il était capable de faire un truc qui allait tout faire capoter !

La tension monta en crescendo, l'homme se mit à hurler, comme en transe, la lumière de la pièce n'arrêtant pas de s'allumer et de s'éteindre, les bougies se consumèrent intégralement puis… plus rien.

La pièce redevint normale.

Pourtant il parvenait toujours à sentir les ondes laissées par Draco.

Il jeta un regard en biais à l'homme qui avait fini à terre, tout en se questionnant sur les capacités véridiques de son exorciste.

« C'est fini ? » chuchota Harry, le souffle court. Il espérait grandement que soit le cas. Pourtant, il tenta de faire abstraction de la pointe de tristesse qui lui écrasait le cœur.

« Non, ça n'a pas marché ! »

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? Ca avait l'air plutôt bien parti ? »

« Parce que le problème ne vient pas de la maison monsieur Potter, mais de vous ! »

Harry soupira de lassitude. C'était bien sa veine, il fallait toujours qu'il y ait un problème ! Pourtant il n'avait pas bougé un petit doigt pendant tout le processus !

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ? » soupira-t-il.

« Rien. C'est juste que ce n'est pas votre maison qui est hantée. C'est vous ! »

Il jeta un regard meurtrier à l'homme en face.

Il était plutôt bien au courant de cette probabilité. C'était déjà assez difficile comme ça, sans que monsieur le tueur de démon ait besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Déjà qu'il ne se remettait pas de ce qui était arrivé à Crivey, sans parler du fait qu'il avait condamné Ron avec lui… Il était bien obligé d'abdiquer devant la réalité de la situation.

Etait-ce pour autant qu'il avait besoin qu'on le lui rappelle ? Il ne pensait pas, non !

« Et bien désenvoutez-moi ! »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passe. Habituellement les esprits hantent un lieu, ici il s'est carrément accroché à vous. Il a pris possession de votre être. Vous êtes possédé monsieur Potter ! »

Cette phrase le figea sur place.

En deux secondes l'_Exorciste_ se rejouait dans son esprit. Draco allait-il intégrer son corps et le posséder ? Harry allait-il perdre toute raison ? Il savait bien qu'il devait arrêter les films d'horreur, ça le travaillait trop tout ça.

Mr Gilde, devant avoir l'habitude de ce genre de réaction et imaginant bien ce que devait penser le garçon, tenta de le rassurer, à sa manière…

« Le bon côté c'est que vous n'êtes pas possédé comme vous l'entendez, vous n'allez pas vomir du sang, rentrer en transe pour finir par vous désarticuler et ramper au plafond ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. »

Harry, qui n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu son souffle, relâcha la pression.

« Mais il vous colle bien au cul ! »

« Et bien, faite votre truc vodou et faite le partir ! » s'écria-t-il exaspéré.

« Ce n'est pas si simple, j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi il en a après vous comme cela. Avez-vous quelque chose à me dire qui pourrait m'être utile ? » demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

Harry savait exactement ce qu'il pouvait dire mais ne se sentait pas de le faire.

C'était comme si les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche, il avait l'impression horrible d'avouer un secret à la fois honteux et précieux. Comme si le dire à un inconnu, qui plus est un professionnel du genre, reviendrait en même temps à rendre définitivement réel tout ça et trahir le jardin secret qu'il partageait avec Draco.

Puis, il se souvint qu'il faisait tout ça pour ne pas finir l'éternité en enfer et que le diable avait le don pour se faire aimer par les humains quand il le fallait.

Ca n'empêchait pas après de les faire souffrir pour l'éternité, et avec le sourire par dessus ça, il en était certain. A tout les coups ce foutu être mystique allait lui faire passer l'éternité avec des gens ressemblant aux Dursley et il allait être la Conchita et la pute de son crétin de cousin.

Hermione avait beau lui avoir expliqué que ceux-là n'étaient pas les mêmes démons qu'en enfer, pour lui, ils allaient tous dans le même le lot. On était démon ou on ne l'était pas, point final !

Il fallait à tout prix qu'il s'en débarrasse !

« Plus jeune j'allais mourir, quand un homme, démon, diable… quelqu'un est venu me proposer de m'aider et en échange, une fois mort, je lui appartenais. »

« Et je suppose que vous avez accepté Potter », grogna l'exorciste, à la fois ahuri et blasé devant la stupidité humaine.

« Il m'a pris par surprise ! Je n'allais pas survivre, j'ai cru à un rêve, sur le coup je n'avais plus trop ma tête et, excusez moi, pendant une minute, de ne pas avoir voulu mourir ! »

« Bon, ça veut dire qu'on a affaire à un démon de classe supérieure. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire qu'il est donc beaucoup plus puissant et possessif que la plus part. Les autres iraient juste chercher un autre corps. Lui vous a choisi comme sien et ne voudra pas vous lâcher si facilement. Il a l'air, au vu de l'intensité des ondes ici, et particulièrement sur vous, de tenir extrêmement à vous. Je pensais au début qu'il vous voyait comme un ennemi (Harry devint cramoisi en repensant de quelle manière Draco traitait son « ennemi ») mais en faite c'est tout le contraire. Vous devez comprendre, que pour lui, vous lui appartenez, et comme vous avez accepté, c'est légitime. Pour tout vous dire, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire grand chose, je suis désolé » soupira-t-il.

« Quoi ? Vous n'allez rien tenter ? On m'avait dit que vous étiez un des meilleurs ! Que vous pouviez faire des miracles ! Et au prix où je vous paye ! » Harry s'empêcha de penser que c'était justement grâce à l'argent du démon qu'il pouvait vivre raisonnablement et rémunérer la personne- peut être- capable de l'en débarrasser. Bon, c'était aussi à cause de lui qu'il se retrouvait à devoir payer alors…

« Oui mais je ne suis pas Dieu non plus ! » s'écria l'autre, blessé dans son orgueil. « Je vais tenter de le faire venir et de le blesser. Plus faible, il sera peut être plus facile de le rejeter »

Harry soupira, de toute manière tout était bon à prendre.

Et puis si ça, ça ne fonctionnait pas, il ne savait plus quoi faire !

Peut-être devait-il aller directement voir Dieu. Il n'était pas particulièrement croyant, mais bon, il ne croyait pas non plus aux démons à la base alors…

Le grand barbu recommença tout son manège, aspergea la maison du liquide visqueux, en y mettant la double dose, sans oublier d'y noyer Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de froncer le nez. L'odeur était tout bonnement infecte.

Il ralluma de nouvelles bougies et plaça le brun au centre d'un nouveau cercle, à quelques pas des premiers.

Il lui entailla le poignet droit et laissa couler le sang.

Puis, il se remit à faire sa pseudo danse en bougeant dans tous les sens tout en vociférant à tout va, jusqu'à rentrer, encore, dans une transe de plus en plus poussée. Il déambula de plus en plus vite, ses yeux devinrent blancs, son souffle se hacha, de la bave coula, et son corps fut pris de violents spasmes.

« Appelez-le ! » cria l'homme en transe.

« Draco » murmura Harry, sans vraiment vouloir de sa présence.

Si Gilde était possédé, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire sortir la chose qui avait pris possession de lui. Les murs tremblaient et la maison partait en fracas. L'autre devint fou, et comme un animal enragé, grognait tout en prenant un couteau.

« Draco ! » appela-t-il avec plus de résolution.

Harry sentit sa tête tourner, et la bile lui monta à la gorge à la vue du spectacle macabre qui se jouait devant lui.

Il suait et tremblait de froid en même temps. Son poignet brûlait de plus en plus. Comme pétrifié, il n'arrivait plus à bouger la moindre parcelle de son corps et se fut, figé sur place, qu'il vit l'homme se jeter sur lui, une dague à la main.

« DRACO !» hurla-t-il pris de terreur tandis que l'exorciste arrivait sur lui.

La pointe de la lame eut à peine le temps de lui effleurer la poitrine que l'autre garçon fut expulsé par une force impressionnante et se retrouva en l'air écrasé contre le mur.

L'air se rafraichit, les bougies s'enflammèrent complètement, les fenêtres sortirent de leur gon, la pièce devint glacée et les ampoules éclatèrent, laissant la salle dans le noir complet.

Tout redevint calme.

Quand tout à coup l'exorciste tomba au sol en hurlant à la mort et alors qu'Harry, sortant de son état léthargique, voulut aller le secourir, il fut comme bloqué sur place en apercevant en face de lui une grande ombre, dont il connaissait parfaitement les contours. Dans le cercle d'en face, Draco Malfoy le surplombait de toute sa hauteur.

La pièce fut soudain lumineuse, sans que les lumières ou bougies n'aient été allumées.

Harry put apercevoir que son adonis blond regardait avec une haine pure l'homme à terre qui gémissait de douleur tout en se tenant la tête.

Le brun en trembla de peur. Draco ne lui avait jusqu'à lors jamais fait réellement de mal, si on n'oubliait son baiser enragé, mais là, il semblait déchiré de colère, des ondes de rage étaient propulsées dans toute la maison.

Pourtant le blond restait concentré sur le bourru qui commençait à vomir du sang et pleurer tout en hurlant. C'est alors que de la fumée s'échappa de son corps et qu'il se mit à crier de nouveau.

Harry, après quelques minutes sans comprendre ce qui se passait, réalisa que l'homme était en train de brûler vivant.

« Non, arrête ! » implora-t-il.

Les mots furent stoppés dans sa gorge lorsque il se retrouva prisonnier du regard incandescent de son démon.

Cela eut le mérite de détourner l'attention de se dernier car l'exorciste semblait ne plus brûler.

Harry, totalement excité par le mercure en fusion qui le dévorait et, à la fois gêné de ressentir cela, se flageola et se résolut difficilement à jeter un coup d'œil pour voir que l'homme était tombé évanoui dans son vomi.

Lorsqu'il retourna son regard vers Draco il eut un sursaut en se rendant compte que ce dernier n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, ses yeux mercure plongés dans les siens.

Sans la moindre parole, tout en retenant le regard d'Harry prisonnier, il prit délicatement son poignet et but le sang. Le brun laissa échapper un gémissement involontaire. Draco lécha consciencieusement la plaie jusqu'à se qu'il n'y ait plus aucune trace de coupure, sa langue se faisant fraiche sur sa peau enflammée.

« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas le tuer » sa voix était basse, rendue rauque par la colère.

«C'est moi qui l'ai fait venir », murmura Harry, les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures, comme un enfant pris en faute.

« Je sais »

« C'est de ma faute. »

« Je sais »

Le brun paniqua : en plus de ne pas avoir réussi sa mission, il se retrouvait en face du démon, de classe supérieure (la précision rajoutait de l'ampleur à la situation déjà bien catastrophique), qui savait pertinemment qu'il était la cause de son tourment.

Il allait mourir, s'était sûr. Le blond allait le faire rôtir comme il avait fait avec l'autre.

Et puis, une part de lui se sentait mal d'avoir fait ça, comme s'il ressentait (il ne comprenait absolument pas la raison de sa culpabilité) qu'il avait commis une terrible erreur et cela lui donnait la nausée. Il n'osait plus regarder le blond dans les yeux.

Celui-ci prit délicatement son menton entre ses doigts et lui releva la tête.

« Si tu voulais tant me voir mon amour, il suffisait de me demander» roucoula-t-il.

Harry était tout bonnement stupéfait, il avait tenté de s'échapper quitte à affaiblir son geôlier, et celui-ci, au lieu de le punir, faisait de l'humour. Avait-il compris ses intentions ? Il en doutait fortement.

C'était étrange, d'habitude Draco était plus perspicace.

« J'ai essayé de me débarrasser de toi »

Le bond redevint sérieux et souffla.

« Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois. Tu as bien tenté de détruire ma fourrure de toutes les manières possibles et envisageables qui te venaient à l'esprit (Harry rougit, moins de honte, que du fait de savoir que le blond était au courant). Sans parler de tes attaques à coup d'eau bénite et poupées vaudous ! Ce comportement est tellement humain, tu es une vraie tête de mule. Mais je suis tout aussi déterminé ! »

« Tu n'as pas l'air de m'en vouloir » le brun restait sur ses gardes. Draco ne semblait nullement fâché contre lui, alors qu'il avait toutes les raisons de l'être.

« Non je ne t'en veux pas. Tes pitoyables tentatives sont touchantes mais elles ne m'atteignent pas, elles ne m'atteindront jamais. Je te l'ai déjà dit : ton âme est mienne… à tout jamais. »

Ce fut comme un coup de massue.

Ca voulait dire que quoi qu'il fasse il ne pourrait s'en sortir ? Qu'il était condamné ? Ca ne pouvait pas être le cas, il le refusait. Merde quoi ! Tout ça à cause d'un accord fait alors qu'il n'était pas lui même ! Draco l'avait pris en traite, il n'était même pas complètement conscient de ce qu'il faisait, ce n'était pas du tout légitime ça !

Il n'allait pas laisser cet arnaqueur l'avoir. Il y avait forcement un moyen, il le savait. Après tout il avait réussi à le faire venir. Et au vu de la colère du blond, il a bien dû se sentir en danger. Il voulait tuer le grand bourru. Donc on pouvait l'affaiblir !

Draco soupira encore.

« Harry Harry Harry, n'as-tu rien compris ? Je n'étais pas fâché parce que cette pathétique vermine pouvait me blesser. Ce n'est qu'un insecte que je peux écraser avec deux doigts. Non, j'ai réagi violement parce qu'il allait TE blesser ! »

Harry qui se rendait compte avec colère que le blond lisait dans ses pensées fut bloqué dans son mécontentement par la surprise.

« Me blesser ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? »

«Parce qu'il savait que ça me ferait venir. Autant je n'ai que faire de tes infructueuses et adorables tentatives pour m'échapper en vain, autant je n'apprécie pas qu'on te touche. »

Harry était de plus en plus pommé et le regardait comme si une deuxième tête lui était poussée.

Depuis quand le blond était-il si inquiet pour lui ? Après tout le diable ne devait-il pas être content ? De plus, s'il se souvenait, il avait négocié un soin du ventre et pas une protection rapprochée.

« Et ce n'est pas sensé te convenir ? Après tout, plus vite je meurs, plus vite tu m'as, non ? »

« Ce n'est pas encore le moment. Je viendrais te chercher quand ça sera le cas. Bientôt. »

Le brun se figea et le démon le sera contre ses bras.

Harry voulut protester mais, comme toujours, dans cet étau de chaleur il devenait comme une poupée de chiffon, et ce fut sans le vouloir qu'il commença à se détendre. Pourtant sa tête tournait à plein régime. Il était psychologiquement tendu et effrayé.

« C'est bien la première fois que tu recherches ma présence au point de me faire venir de toi-même. J'ignorais que tu étais aussi pressé de me rejoindre » ronronna Draco après un moment, un sourire mutin placardé sur ses magnifiques lèvres.

Sans doute voulait-il détendre l'atmosphère.

La blague tomba à plat.

Harry le foudroya du regard. En plus il osait se moquer de lui et rire de sa condition. La situation était grave bordel ! Il allait mourir quand Monsieur le démon l'aurait décidé, pour l'emmener Dieu seul savait où (peut-être que même lui il l'ignorait…), et tout ça « bientôt » !

Ce fut là que ça lui frappa : le blond avait réagi aussi durement car on tentait de le tuer et que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Donc, si Harry se tuait maintenant, il ne serait peut-être pas condamné. Certes il ne voulait pas mourir, mais comme de toute façon c'était pour dans pas longtemps, et qu'en plus il aurait dû y rester depuis belle lurette… En outre, si ça lui permettait de se libérer…

Pris dans sa folie, il ne se rendait même pas compte de l'atrocité de ce qu'il voulait faire, il était juste prêt à tout.

Un grognement menaçant le ramena sur terre.

Il eut juste le temps de croiser deux yeux flamboyant de rage avant qu'une gifle monumentale ne s'abatte sur sa joue, faisant craquer sa mâchoire dans un bruit rauque. Le brun se figea de choc et de douleur avant de se retrouver dévoré par une bouche dominatrice prenant, imposant, ordonnant le baiser.

Si le côté sauvage et chaotique de celui-ci pouvait l'exciter, il se sentit tout de même mal à l'aise face à cette fureur à l'état brute qui se dégageait du corps de son assaillant et l'attaquait par vagues.

Alors qu'il voulut se dégager, suffocant et à bout de souffle, sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attendait, les bras dans lesquels il était se firent prison, sa langue fut engloutie et sucée au point où s'en était douloureux. Il se débattit, suffocant, mais une main lui attrapa la nuque et les cheveux et le maintint en place. Il sentit qu'on le mordait et du sang coula encore dans sa bouche et se mêla au ballet déchainé que lui imposait l'autre.

Des larmes arrivèrent au coin de ses yeux alors qu'il étouffait un grognement. Sa tête lui tournait, et il pensait sérieusement que Draco voulait le tuer.

Manquant d'air, il eut des vertiges puis, soudain, il fut relâché.

Il recracha du sang et leva la tête pour apercevoir son tyran le visage fermé, la mâchoire contractée, les poings serrés. Le mercure dans ses yeux était fusion. Si les regards pouvaient tuer… Harry eu soudain l'envie de disparaître et ne pouvait supporter la vision de son opposant. Mais, paradoxalement, il était comme hypnotisé face à cet être transpirant de force et de fureur.

« Tu veux vraiment mourir Potter » susurra le démon et Harry frissonna sous cette voix dépourvue de chaleur.

Instinctivement il se recula jusqu'à se retrouver coincé par un mur.

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait son nom sortir de cette bouche de manière si haineuse et il se rendit compte qu'il n'aimait pas cela, du tout.

Dangereusement, son opposant se rapprocha au point de n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres, et Harry pouvait voir une flamme dévastatrice de colère danser dans ses yeux.

« Je vais t'expliquer ce qui va se passer, tu vas te tuer, soit. Mais ça ne changera rien, tu es et resteras MIEN ! Je t'offre la possibilité de rester encore un peu dans ce monde et tu vas y rester ! C'est clair ! » Draco se mit à crier et secoua Harry au point de lui faire mal. Sa tête heurta durement la pierre et l'étourdit pendant un moment.

Les murs se remirent à trembler et l'air rentra dans la maison, envoyant tout valser à droite et à gauche.

« Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je te dis ! Tu vas faire exactement ce que je t'ordonne. Tu ne te tueras pas ! Et tu as intérêt à m'accepter ! Tu as signé notre mariage par TON sang ! Tu vas m'aimer Potter ! Je ne te laisse pas le choix ! Tes petits jeux du chat et la souris m'ont amusé mais tente réellement de m'échapper et je te jure que tu vas vraiment connaître ce qu'est l'enfer ! Tu saisis !» cracha-t-il d'une voix haineuse.

Son ton glacé était si coupant qu'il avait l'impression qu'il le torturait littéralement, comme si des lames s'enfonçaient en lui. Il en eut le souffle coupé.

« Dis OUI ! » hurla-t-il.

Incapable de parler, Harry ne put qu'hocher la tête.

Alors Draco le relâcha, et il s'écrasa au sol, sous un flot de tremblements.

Il n'avait jamais vu le démon comme cela et c'en était terrorisant.

Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de trembler et n'osait regarder en l'air pour faire face à ce déchainement. Voir Draco aussi écœuré face à lui, et cette voix qui lui glaçait le sang, c'était insupportable.

Puis il y eut un silence, Harry n'entendit plus rien, et ne déniait toujours pas relever la tête.

Il sentit alors deux grands bras le prendre et le bercer, et un corps chaud se coller contre lui.

« Chut, ça va aller. Je ne voulais pas autant m'emporter. C'est fini mon amour. Je n'aime pas que tu veuilles te faire du mal. Et cela me tue que tu sois près à t'enlever la vie, chose que vous chérissez tant les humains, tout ça pour rester loin de moi. »

Harry pouvait ressentir l'extrême tristesse de son démon et cela lui déchira le cœur.

Au fond, il savait qu'il était attaché au blond. Il était devenu sa drogue, comme une chose à laquelle on tente d'échapper mais qu'on ne peut vraiment quitter.

D'ailleurs, ces quelques jours sans Draco lui avaient paru insupportables.

Mais il avait peur, peur de perdre sa liberté, son âme, peur de l'inconnu, de puissances qui le dépassaient. Et puis, il s'était toujours senti seul et sans amour, il aurait voulu au moins aller au paradis, ou quelque soit l'endroit, mais là où il pourrait retrouver sa famille et être aimé. Il serait protégé de la méchanceté du monde.

Des lèvres douches et chaudes vinrent embrasser délicatement chaque partie de son visage, une main lui caressait le dos tandis qu'une autre lui massait la nuque.

« Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, je suis là maintenant. Je vais prendre soin de toi. Et je vais t'aimer Harry. Oh oui ! Je vais t'aimer comme tu n'as jamais été aimé, et comme tu ne le seras jamais ! Tu ne pourras en aucun cas saisir complètement la force de mon amour. Nos sentiments sont trop puissants pour vous autres, les humains. Mais tu dois comprendre que tout de suite, ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment pour nous, il y a des choses que tu ne peux saisir et que je ne peux encore t'expliquer. Mais c'est bientôt fini, très bientôt. Mais pour l'instant tu serais en danger. Comprends-tu mon amour ? »

Non Harry ne comprenait pas un mot de ce dont parlait le démon mais pour tout dire il s'en fichait, il ressentait le besoin d'être au près de Draco, dans ses bras protecteurs, collé contre ce corps aimant, entendre cette mélodieuse voix et d'oublier la scène précédente.

« Ca va aller. Je suis désolé pour mon excès de fureur. Me pardonnes-tu ? »

La voix était si douce et sucré, s'infiltrant dans tous son corps et le caressant de l'intérieur qu'Harry pensait bien qu'il était juste impossible à ce moment, de ne pas lui pardonner.

Il sentit le sourire de Draco tandis que celui-ci lui embrassait le cou.

« Tu ne vas pas commettre d'actes dangereux et complètement stupides pendant mon absence, me le promets-tu ? »

Là encore, il ne pouvait lui résister.

Comme pour le remercier, le blond lui happa les lèvres avec une douceur exquise et les lécha tendrement. Sa langue rentra lentement dans la bouche du brun et alla caresser sa compagne avec soin, comme pour se faire pardonner de son excès de violence.

Harry ne sut combien de temps dura le baiser, mais il eut l'impression que son compagnon l'embrassa et le caressa durant des heures avec une dévotion religieuse.

Epuisé, il se senti soulevé et déposé dans un lit. Il entendit qu'on lui ordonnait de dormir, et s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher ses paupières tombèrent, sa dernière pensée étant qu'il y avait un homme à moitié mort dans son salon.

* * *

**PS : pour celles et ceux qui ne l'ont pas capté, "Gilde" c'est repris de Buffy. Vous vous souvenez tous de cet anglais protecteur de la tueuse ? Je l'ai remanié à ma sauce… **


	10. Chapter 10 le deuil

**PAS DE DANGER ! NE VOUS INQUIETEZ PAS !**

Il est vrai que j'ai démarré une nouvelle fiction longue mais je précise que finir celle-ci reste ma priorité ! Je n'abandonne pas mon bébé et cela pour trois raisons :

-Moi aussi ça me rend folle lorsqu'une histoire que j'aime est stoppée et que je me retrouve sans suite ! Ok, bien sur, je peux imaginer, mais ce n'est pas pareil…

-Je ne pense pas que laisser mes fidèles lecteurs qui viennent généreusement me soutenir et m'encourager de leurs messages est le meilleur moyen de leur montrer ma reconnaissance !

-J'adore mes personnages : ils sont mes enfants (enfin… surtout Harry. Parce que Draco est plutôt de l'ordre du fantasme !). Et vu le temps que je passe à devoir supporter leurs guerres et leurs crises de couple, j'ai moi-même besoin de les voir finir ensembles et heureux !

**NOTE 2 :** Désolée pour le retard mais je dois avouer que je vais surement mettre un peu de temps avant de poster. En fait, je n'écris pas mes chapitres dans l'ordre de l'histoire (car je connais très bien ma trame) et je bloque désespérément sur un passage ! Et il suffit donc que je bloque sur une petite merdouille de rien du tout MAIS qui est importante pour la suite, pour que ça ralentisse tout le rythme de publication des autres chapitres! Et là, je galère pour ce foutu passage qui me fait royalement suer !

**NOTE 3 :** J'ai oublié de remercier dans Attrape moi si tu peux ma béta donc Lilian Evans Potter, merci d'être toujours là pour moi !

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

**LOLITA88 :** merci ! houhou qu'est ce que j'aime vous plaire ! J'espère continuer à te divertir tout autant ! et c'est juste adorable de me laisser un petit message ! Non vraiment ! Tant qu'on est pas auteur on ne peut pas comprendre à quel point vos encouragements nous rendent accros ! alors merci encore !

**MEL :** Oui oui c'est exactement ça ! tu m'as fait délirée avec ton « O my god, ca va plus du tout là ... » ! Car c'est exactement sa pensée ! tu résumes bien, et tes phrases sont plein d'humour ! D'ailleurs je me suis inspirée de ta phrase : « ca fait moyen propre ». pour la fin du chapitre 1 de mortellement votre, que je sais que tu as lu^^. D'ailleurs, je tiens à te dire que je suis moi-même mortellement addicte à tes reviews ! J

Et je me dis que tu devrais te tenter à l'écriture !

Sinon, tu as tout à fait raison, pourquoi faire autant de mystère ? alors, la raison officielle : il faut bien qu'il y est une histoire et des péripéties, car si c'est trop facile ce n'est pas intéressant voyons ! La raison officieuse : pour tout t'avouer je n'y ai même pas pensé en écrivant l'histoire…!^^ Et d'ailleurs, si on suit ton raisonnement, tu vas me tuer pour ce chapitre !

Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux être l'avocate de qui tu veux. Après tous mes lecteurs se divisent en deux clans : j'en ai une partie qui hurle au scandale après Harry, le traitant de tous les noms, et une autre partie qui est passablement remontée contre Draco. Et moi, au milieu, je dois faire avec pour à la fois arranger tout le monde, tout en vous laissant un peu sur les nerfs, car sinon ça ne serait pas marrant…

Sinon, je sais que je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews de mon autre fiction, mais je fais juste un petit aparté pour te dire que ce n'est absolument pas la peine que tu t'embêtes à m'écrire une critique !^^ Non non vraiment, ça ne me dérange pas du tout !^^

En tout cas, merci de dialoguer avec moi et de me laisser de si beaux messages ! ca me fait très plaisir !

A bientôt ma belle ! (enfin, j'espère…)

**EMILIE :** Merci ! Non, en fait, j'ai d'abord lu l'OS de Sucubei, et va savoir pourquoi, c'est la première chose que cela m'a inspirée ! car pour moi, je ne peux pas penser démon sans exorcisme. Il m'en fallait au moins un ! du coup, j'ai écrit l'image que j'avais en tête et puis je me suis mise à écrire « le pacte ensanglanté » en sachant que j'allai introduire ce chapitre à un moment ou un autre. Ca n'allait pas y réchapper !

Je suis ravie de voir que tu es rentrée dans l'histoire, car en tant qu'écrivain, je suis dedans et je n'ai pas une vision de recul. Du coup je ne sais pas si j'arrive à donner l'ambiance que je désire, et ça me ravit de voir que j'arrive à vous contenter !

Et tu as raison, Draco est blessé par le rejet constant d'Harry. Ses tentatives ne l'atteignent pas dans le sens où il sait que l'autre a beau vouloir lui échapper, il se fatigue pour rien, il n'en reste pas moins attristé. Cela va lui laissé des marques, car ça va se retourner contre Harry à un moment dans la suite de l'histoire. Car Draco a beau être fort, Harry peut le mettre minable sans le savoir, et le blond veut tout faire pour lui plaire mais doute de lui, même s'il ne le montre pas. Et tout ça va le faire réagir de manière excessive à un moment. Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus…^^

Sinon, oui Harry ne peut pas réchapper de lui-même à Draco. Mais, comme je l'ai sous entendu dans le chapitre 5, et j'en parle plus dans ce nouveau chapitre, les démons des enfers, eux, peuvent récupérer l'humain, du coup Draco doit faire attention. Et ce que Harry ignore c'est qu'en ce moment, ils sont en guerre dans son royaume et en plein combat, du coup c'est pour ça que Draco donne moins de nouvelles. Et il ne peut pas le protéger convenablement. Du coup, tant que les démons des enfers ne l'attaquent pas, il préfère le garder sur terre.

Je te parle un peu de ce qui se passe de l'autre côté, tu en sais donc plus qu'un des personnages principaux ! Quelle chanceuse !

Sinon, voilà le nouveau chapitre et j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis dessus ! merci encore pour tous tes encouragements et tes compliments ! J'adore !^^

**HARRYPATTENROND :** ahahah ! Ne te fatigue pas à espérer cela, tu connais Harry ! bien se tenir ne fait pas parti de son vocabulaire ! Il ne va pas arrêter de s'attirer des problèmes et de rendre Draco fou ! mais avouons-le : on adore ça !

Je suis contente de voir que ce passage t'a plu, je voulais lui donner une tournure comique afin d'alléger l'ambiance sombre. J'aime bien jouer sur les deux registres. Sinon, je te remercie encore et toujours de commenter, et j'en profite pour te remercier aussi de m'avoir laissé un message sur « attrape moi si tu peux ». Je ne peux pas te répondre lors du nouveau chapitre car c'est un OS mais je suis très heureuse que tu sois venu me lire ! merci !

**GUEST (CHAP 9) :** merci merci ! je suis enchantée de savoir que tu accroches et je te remercie de me laisser un petit mot pour me le faire savoir ! Ce n'est peut-être rien pour toi, mais pour moi ça veut dire beaucoup ! maintenant, faut que je continue sur ma lancée pour vous contenter chers lecteurs tout autant que d'habitude! j'espère donc que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur^^

**GUEST (CHAP1) :** Merci ! et salut à toi aussi^^. Je suis trop heureuse de voir que tu lis toutes mes fictions ! alors, comme j'ai pu le faire comprendre en avant propos, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lâche rien ! moi aussi ça m'énerve les histoires non finies ! surtout si je les aime ! et puis, vous venez me lire et me soutenir ! je ne peux pas vous faire ça ! sinon, j'espère que mes autres histoires t'ont plu. Je sais que je commence à peine pour « mortellement votre » du coup on ne peut pas encore juger. Mais merci en tout cas de me suivre pour celle-ci et de me le faire savoir!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10 : LE DEUIL **

Cela allait faire une semaine qu'il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de son démon mais Harry n'en demeurait pas moins perturbé. Sa dernière entrevue l'avait quelque peu traumatisé. Et il gardait encore une trace sur sa joue, résultat de la colère de Draco.

Bien sur, Hermione fut mise au courant de l'intervention.

Ron, ne connaissant pas encore tout le bordel auquel ils étaient liés, avait eu la version officielle : Harry était tombé dans l'escalier.

En ce qui concernait Mr Gilde, il l'avait retrouvé dans son salon, toujours à la même place que la veille, comatant dans son propre vomi. Après un long moment pour le réveiller, à coups de secousses, gifles et bassines d'eau, celui-ci, pas traumatisé pour un sou par ce qui lui était arrivé, avait affirmé que c'était les risques du métier et était parti sans plus de considération pour le brun.

Ron voulut quand même savoir le fin mot de toute l'histoire et les deux amis se décidèrent à lui révéler la situation dans son ensemble.

C'était pour cela qu'ils se retrouvaient ce soir là, tous les trois au fond d'un bar, afin d'aspirer à un peu de tranquillité. Harry commanda du whisky et but un verre d'une traite avant de commencer à raconter au roux ces trois dernières années.

Si Ron, au début, avait pris cela pour une blague de mauvais goût, après moult arguments d'Hermione et exemples véridiques du brun, se résolut difficilement à y croire.

Alors il s'insurgea, s'énerva, commença à chercher des solutions en vain, puis, après un long moment, finit par s'épuiser.

De dépit, il se servit aussi à boire.

« A notre condamnation éternelle ! » trinqua-t-il, sarcastique.

Sans s'en rendre compte, pour noyer leur chagrin et leur désespoir, ils se mirent à boire plus que nécessaire. Et un verre en entrainant un autre, ils finirent bien amochés.

Vers une heure du matin, après avoir aidé Ron à s'installer au fond de la voiture, Harry se mit à l'avant et Hermione prit le volant afin de rentrer.

Il tombait des cordes ce soir là.

Le brouillard empêchait toute visibilité et le vent soufflait si fort qu'on avait l'impression qu'il allait emporter la voiture avec lui.

Si le temps était si chaotique qu'il pouvait faire peur, Harry l'acceptait à bras ouverts, comme s'il était l'expression extérieure de ses sentiments et de son état.

Comme à son habitude, Ron, à l'arrière, délirait sur des lapins blancs dans un labyrinthe.

Et Hermione, pas rassurée du tout par rapport aux rafales et trombes d'eaux, paniquait en murmurant des phrases sans queue ni tête, puis s'arrêta.

Après un moment à attendre que la demoiselle veuille bien redémarrer, il perdit patience.

« On ne va pas passer la nuit ici ! » se révolta-t-il.

« Mais enfin Harry, je ne vois rien ! Je ne peux pas conduire ! On va attendre que ça se calme. »

« Mais c'est pas compliqué, on a la petite forêt à traverser. Il n'y a qu'une seule route, et tu la connais depuis le temps ! »

« Et alors ! On n'est jamais à l'abri d'un accident ! »

« Franchement Hermione, c'est flippant ici ! Ca me fait penser aux films d'horreurs où des gens en panne se font rejoindre par un malade qui les massacre à coups de tronçonneuse ! »

« Merci Harry ! Tu es d'une grande aide ! Et puis ce sont des films ! Réellement, que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive ? »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la question qu'une ombre blanche se matérialisa sur la route. De loin elle ressemblait à une femme en robe longue. Mais il était difficile de bien la discerner.

Les deux jeunes gardèrent les yeux rivés sur l'apparition squelettique qui se rapprochait doucement. Ils purent distinguer des cheveux de geai qui retombaient de manière irrégulière sur ses épaules.

Quand son visage fut à quelques pas, ce qu'ils virent les traumatisa. Ses yeux noirs comme un vide sans fond leur glaça le sang. Mais le pire fut le moment où elle sourit, son visage se transforma, comme pris de folie. Du sang coula de ses orbites, ses traits se firent cadavériques et ses lèvres s'étirèrent jusqu'à se déchirer. Ses cheveux s'envolèrent dans tous les sens et un rire aigu retentit, se propageant en échos à travers les arbres.

Devant eux la démente leva les bras et un chêne se déracina pour venir s'exploser contre la voiture.

Hermione, pris d'un reflexe de survie, avait appuyé sur l'accélérateur. Une partie de la voiture fut écrasée, réveillant Ron au passage, mais la carcasse encore vivante traversa l'apparition et décampa à toute vitesse.

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel putain ? » s'égosilla le roux.

Harry n'en savait foutrement rien. Ce dont il était sûr, en revanche, c'était que cette chose n'était pas gentille, mais alors pas gentille du tout ! Et qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle les rattrape.

Quelques temps et bien des kilomètres plus tard, il se risqua à regarder dans le rétroviseur. Le danger avait l'air d'être passé, mais il n'était sûr de rien. Il fallait dire qu'avec ce foutu brouillard il était quasi impossible de voir à plus de deux mètres.

Mais bon, il se détendit… un peu.

Valait quand même mieux sortir de la forêt le plus rapidement possible.

Après un moment à rouler à toute vitesse, aux aguets du moindre mouvement suspect, Harry commença à voir la conductrice paniquer et s'exciter toute seule contre la machine.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« J'essaye de ralentir, mais ça ne marche pas !»

« Comment ça ? » frémit le jeune homme.

« La pédale, elle ne répond plus !» s'énerva son amie.

« Appuie encore ! »

Et comme pour répondre à la requête, la voiture accéléra d'autant plus. L'aiguille au conteur vira sur la droite et la voiture fusa.

Putain de bordel de merde! C'était quoi encore ce cirque ! Il fallait trouver quelque chose sinon ils allaient tous y passer !

Ron n'arrêtait pas de jurer et Hermione, en larmes, s'entêtait pour rien. Le paysage défilait à une vitesse vertigineuse et ils avaient beau tout essayer pour faire ralentir leur engin, celui-ci semblait comme possédé.

Le problème devint colossale lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur un pont à une voix à double sens et que ce n'était pas à leur tour de passer. Un camion arrivait aussi en sens inverse à une rapidité étonnante.

Ils le virent dangereusement approcher et surent ce qui allait se passer. Comme figés sur place les trois amis ne pouvaient qu'assister impuissants à l'arrivée de leur massacre.

Le camion n'était plus qu'à deux mètres quand, pris par un coup de folie et suivant une voix dans sa tête, Harry se jeta sur le volant pour le tourner à droite et la voiture traversa le pont en s'explosant à moitié, projetant le verre sur les humains et fut envoyée dans la rivière.

L'eau s'engouffra à travers les trous des vitres détruites et les trois amis furent engloutis par les flots sombres et glacés.

Harry avait très mal à la tête et le froid bloquait tout son corps. Mais il tenta de se défaire de sa ceinture et tata de la main son amie pour lui défaire la sienne. Il attrapa dès lors Hermione et la sortit du véhicule pour remonter à la surface. A bout de souffle, il puisa dans ses dernières forces pour se propulser hors de l'eau et la déposa au sol.

Pas le temps de savoir dans qu'elle état elle était, il devait retourner chercher Ron.

Il replongea afin de trouver la voiture mais il n'avait pas assez de souffle. A plusieurs reprises il s'entêta encore et encore, mais en vain.

A un moment il sentit deux bras le sortir de l'eau et vit un attroupement d'hommes en blanc avec des ambulances.

Pris de panique il voulut se dégager.

Ron était encore en bas ! Plus de temps il perdait, moins il avait de chance de le sauver !

Comme un fou, il tenta de se dégager de la poigne qui l'emprisonnait quand on se mit à plusieurs sur lui.

« Calmez vous jeune homme, nous sommes des médecins ! Vous êtes en sécurité. »

« Non, vous ne saisissez pas ! Mon ami est au fond ! »

« Non elle est dans l'ambulance Monsieur, nous devons nous occuper de vous aussi. »

Harry se retourna vers le crétin qui ne comprenait rien.

« Mais non mon autre ami ! Il n'est pas sorti de l'eau ! Il faut aller le sauver ! Vite ! » S'emporta-t-il, pris de folie.

« A l'heure qu'il est, s'il n'est pas encore sorti, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour lui, je suis désolé.»

Harry s'arrêta net dans ses mouvements.

« Comment ça ? »

« Monsieur, il est trop tard. »

Harry se figea, le temps que les paroles atteignent le cerveau.

Trop tard… Ron…

En état de choc le brun se laissa guidé dans le camion comme s'il était en transe.

Il vit des gens s'afférer sur lui, prendre sa tension, lui enlever les bouts de verres de son corps, lui mettre un masque à oxygène et autres actions de toutes sortes, mais il n'en avait que faire. Les hommes lui posèrent des questions et il y répondit par monosyllabes, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Ses yeux se baissèrent sur la personne sur le brancard à côté, livide et couverte de sang.

« Elle est dans le coma ! » s'écria l'un d'eux. « Elle est en train de faire une hémorragie. Elle aura perdu trop de sang avant d'arriver à l'hôpital ! »

« La carte dans le portefeuille de sa poche dit qu'elle est O positif » ajouta un autre.

« Je suis aussi O positif » murmura Harry, ne pouvant se défaire du spectacle macabre de sa meilleure amie à l'article de la mort.

« Il faut lui faire une transfusion ! » affirma le premier.

« Monsieur Potter est trop faible pour cela ! » contra un autre, qui avait demandé son nom au garçon.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix ! Personne ici n'est de ce groupe !»

« Monsieur Potter, acceptez vous un prélèvement de sang ? » demanda doucement une jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

Harry la regarda un moment sans comprendre.

Les gens avaient beau parler, c'était comme s'il n'entendait plus rien. Ou plutôt comme s'il était dans l'incapacité de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

La jeune fille lui montra son amie.

« La transfusion Monsieur Potter ? »

Il ne put faire qu'un signe de tête, les mots restant coincés dans sa gorge. Il n'eut pas besoin d'en faire plus qu'on lui prenait déjà son bras pour y enfoncer l'aiguille.

Avec une fascination morbide il regarda son propre fluide carmin faire son chemin jusqu'au corps blême d'en face.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital fut flou.

Il se laissa guidé par les médecins et demeura dans son état léthargique sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

Il assista, spectateur, à l'agitation autour de lui. Les internes se précipitaient sur son amie pour l'emmener en bloc opératoire, les infirmières vinrent finir de s'occuper de son cas, certaines personnes tentaient de lui poser des questions, mais il ne pouvait que voir leurs lèvres bouger sans qu'aucun son n'atteigne son cerveau.

Ron… Ron était mort.

Hermione était dans le coma. Et sa vie ne tenait que sur un fil.

Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Que s'était-il passé ? Le reste de l'alcool ne l'aidait pas à se souvenir avec exactitude des derniers évènements. Où avaient-ils foiré ?

Peut-être tout ça n'était-il qu'un mauvais rêve ? Il allait bientôt se réveiller pour se retrouver au chaud sous sa couette. Il verrait la jolie petite brune lui sauter au cou le lendemain pour lui déballer un tas de paroles en excès. Il voulait tellement entendre sa voix. Il était même prêt à l'écouter pendant des heures ! Pitié ! Il devait se réveiller ! Et voir Ron ! Le voir se noyer dans son chocolat chaud du matin et non dans cette foutue rivière !

Il était comme figé sur place.

Le monde autour de lui tournait trop vite : les gens courraient, s'agitaient, s'emballaient… et tout cela lui donnait le tournis.

Il fut pris de vertiges et sa tête partit en arrière s'écraser contre le mur.

* * *

Trois jours que l'accident avait eu lieu.

Trois jours sans nouvelle de Ron.

Si la voiture avait été retrouvée, il n'y avait plus aucun corps dedans. Les recherches dans les environs n'avaient rien donné. Le roux était introuvable. La rivière n'avait pas rejeté son corps.

Trois jours qu'Hermione était à l'hôpital.

Bien qu'elle ait passé le stade critique, elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Et même si les médecins avaient bon espoir, Harry était dépité.

Trois jours qu'il ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus, ne vivait plus.

Sa seule famille venait de lui être arrachée et il ne comprenait toujours pas comment cela avait pu arrivé. Il tentait désespérément de faire un lien, de comprendre où ça avait merdé, mais tout était trop confus.

Il n'aurait pas du boire autant.

Et puis c'était lui qui avait tourné le volant ! C'était lui qui avait entrainé la voiture dans les eaux agitées ! C'était encore lui qui n'avait pas été assez rapide pour sauver ses deux amis !

Et maintenant que lui restait-il ?

Rien.

Rien du tout.

Hormis ses yeux pour pleurer.

Et son chagrin qui s'insinuait en lui, le brûlant comme du venin.

Aujourd'hui, il était à l'église.

Il ne se souvenait même plus la dernière fois qu'il avait mis un pied là bas, s'il en avait déjà mis un d'ailleurs…

Assis sur un banc il contemplait la statue de bois représentant le Christ sans savoir quoi faire.

Hermione lui avait expliqué que lorsqu'elle allait mal elle venait prier le seigneur. Mais lui, il ne savait pas comment on priait. Il ne l'avait jamais fait.

La jeune fille lui avait raconté qu'il suffisait de faire le vide autour de soi et de s'adresser silencieusement à Dieu.

Se sentant un peu gauche, il regarda d'un côté, puis de l'autre, à la recherche d'un exemple à suivre. Mais il n'y avait personne.

Déçu, il se résolut à faire ça tout seul et ferma les yeux.

Il ne savait si quelqu'un l'entendait mais si c'était le cas, quelque soit cette personne, pitié il demandait grâce ! C'était trop ! Est-ce que c'était de sa faute ? Est ce que c'était une punition pour ne pas être mort il y a des années de cela sous ce pont ? Si c'était le cas, il regrettait sincèrement. Si c'était à refaire il se laisserait mourir, il le jurait ! Est ce que c'était parce qu'il s'était lié à un démon ? On lui faisait payer son choix ? Pitié ! Qu'il paye le prix si c'était le cas ! Mais qu'on épargne son amie ! Elle n'y était pour rien ! Hermione pouvait encore être sauvée ! Elle ne méritait pas ça ! Elle était trop jeune ! Trop pure !

Il était près à tout ! TOUT ! Pour la sauver. Qu'on le porte au pilori, il plaidait coupable !

Il s'effondra en pleurs.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne s'était plus arrêté de pleurer depuis des jours. C'était comme si son corps était fait entièrement d'eau.

Pourtant à un moment donné, il ne devrait plus rien ressentir, non ?

Mais sa culpabilité, le rongeant de toute part, ne semblait pas vouloir lui laisser ne serait-ce qu'une minute de repos. Après avoir détruit tout son appart, avoir cogné les murs à s'en casser les os, crié, hurlé, tremblé, chialé à s'en étouffer, il ne lui restait plus que des larmes salées et des sanglots pour extérioriser son mal être.

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute Harry » souffla une voix tendre à sa droite qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

Relevant la tête en deux secondes, il tourna ses yeux noyés de douleur dans ceux de l'homme assis à ses côtés. Ce dernier, la mine déchirée par la peine, lui prit délicatement le visage en coupe et effaça les traces salées de ses joues.

« Je t'en supplie, ne te mets pas dans un tel état mon amour. Cela me tue ! Tu n'es en aucun cas coupable de ce qui s'est passé. »

« Qu'est ce que t'en sais toi ! Tu n'étais pas là ! »

« Si, j'y étais. »

« Quoi ! » souffla le brun, ahuri.

« Blaise et moi étions là. »

« Mais…Mais comment ? »

« La voiture. Vous étiez poursuivis par Bellatrix et ses âmes damnées. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle vous rattrape. Si elle vous avait récupérés elle aurait pu vous emmener avec elle. »

« C'était vous qui avez fait accélérer la voiture ! On a failli se prendre un camion ! »

« Vous avez fini dans l'eau. »

« Parce que J'AI tourné le volant ! »

« Parce que j'ai donné la puissance à la voiture pour aller se jeter par dessus le pont. Et ta brillante idée ne t'est pas apparue toute seule. »

« Pourquoi ? »

«Les âmes maudites ne peuvent traverser l'eau. »

« Mais… pourquoi ne pas être venu nous sauver ? »

« Car vous ne deviez pas l'être. Vous deviez mourir. Mais tu as été trop combatif. Il faut croire que j'ai sous estimé ta volonté de survivre. Après tout, tu avais déjà pensé à te suicider... »

« Comment ça on devait mourir ! » hurla Harry, n'ayant que faire d'être dans un lieu sacré.

«Si vous mourrez avec nous, nous pouvons vous récupérer avant les démons de Satan. Si eux vous tuent, ils vous prendront votre âme. Et il se trouve que vous êtes leurs proies. Vous n'êtes plus en sécurité sur terre.»

« Ca ne change rien au fait que je n'ai pas pu sauver Ron ! Je ne l'ai pas retrouvé ! »

« Il s'en était sorti. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il s'était sorti à moitié de l'eau, il avait fini un peu plus loin. »

Le jeune homme reprit espoir.

« Alors où est-il ? »

« Mort.»

« Comment ça ? » sa voix dérailla.

« Dans tous les cas, il était décidé qu'on vous emmène avec nous. »

Le brun se figea sous l'allusion.

Il resta interdit un moment, cherchant désespérément un signe de mensonge dans les yeux du blond. Mais une sincérité pure et dénuée de toute culpabilité soutenait son regard.

Alors une colère sans nom se déversa dans son être, balayant tout sur son passage.

« Alors c'est de votre faute si Ron est mort ! Et Hermione ! Elle est dans le coma ! Peut-être qu'elle ne se réveillera jamais ! Tout ça c'est à cause de vous ! Vous êtes monstrueux ! Une abomination ! Je vous déteste ! TOUS ! »

Harry, en larmes, s'acharnait désespérément à frapper Draco, qui le laissa faire, semblant ne ressentir aucune douleur physique.

Après un long moment à crier et cogner contre ce torse de marbre, le brun commença à faiblir et finit en sanglots, deux bras l'encerclèrent alors et le plaquèrent contre un corps chaud.

« Je suis désolé, Harry. Mais il le fallait. Maintenant que Fenrir vous a flairés, il lui a été aisé de vous retrouver sur terre, et il recommencera, envoyant d'autres créatures vous enlever, peu importe le lieu où vous êtes. Si cet endroit vous permettait d'être en sécurité avant, ce n'est plus le cas. Voldemort ne suit plus les règles sacrées, il tente de vous attraper directement au lieu de vous soudoyer. Du coup la Terre est devenue aussi dangereuse que les autres mondes pour les humains, surtout pour ceux qui sont liés ! Vous êtes dans sa ligne de mire ! Et ton ami ne mérites pas les enfers, ne crois-tu pas ? »

« Il ne méritait pas non plus la mort » murmura Harry, à bout de souffle, incapable de se concentrer totalement sur ce que racontait la créature. « Comment…comment est-il…? » il ne put finir sa phrase, les mots restant coincés dans sa gorge.

« Blaise l'a noyé. »

Il se tendit sous le choc.

Comment pouvait-on faire ça ? Tuer quelqu'un ! Qu'on était sensé aimer de surcroit ! Draco allait-il le noyer aussi ? Ou peut-être l'étranglerait-il ? Rien que d'y penser il se sentit défaillir. N'allait-il pas pouvoir survivre lui non plus, condamné aux enfers ou un monde tout aussi dangereux ? Dans les deux cas, mort prématuré. Souffrirait-il ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne durera qu'un court instant. »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en sortant de ses pensées.

« Je ne désire pas te blesser, amour. Mais nous sommes obligés de passer par là. »

« Arrête ça ! » cria Harry à bouts de nerfs. « Arrête de m'appeler ainsi ! Sais-tu au moins ce que ce mot signifie ? »

« Plus que toi. » répondit-il comme une évidence.

Le jeune homme se dégagea des bras du blond qui le laissa faire à contre cœur.

« Comment peux-tu aimer quelqu'un et désirer le tuer ! Si tu m'aimes, comme tu le prétends, ne veux-tu pas mon bonheur ? »

« Bien sur que si ! » s'esclaffa le démon.

« Et bien je serais plus qu'heureux de rester en vie ! »

Draco secoua la tête.

« C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Qui plus est, je ne peux vivre dans ce monde et demeurer complètement à tes côtés. »

« Alors tu es égoïste ! » cracha le brun.

« Je te signale que je ne fais que répondre à ton souhait ! N'est-ce pas toi qui voulais rester avec moi pour toujours ?»

« Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu plus tôt ? Pendant toutes ses années tu aurais pu m'aider ! »

« Je ne le pouvais pas… Crois moi lorsque je te dis qu'il ne s'est pas passé une seule seconde sans que je ne veuille revenir à tes côtés. Te savoir entre les mains de ces monstres m'était insupportable ! Mais j'étais très affaibli, et il m'a fallu de nombreuses années avant de reprendre mes forces et de devenir assez puissant pour prétendre être digne de toi. Et puis la guerre entre les démons a pris de l'ampleur, l'un de nos royaumes fut dévasté par l'ennemi. Et en tant que seigneur et guerrier, j'avais des obligations envers mon domaine, mes sujets et ma famille. Et puis, tant que je demeurais loin de toi et que nous n'étions pas liés, les mangemorts ne pouvaient rien contre toi. »

« Les mangemorts ? »

« Les soldats de Voldemort, l'un des grands guerriers du diable. »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ? »

« J'étais devenu assez fort pour pouvoir te réclamer mien. Et je ne supportais plus demeurer loin de ta compagnie. Je revenais vers toi. Je me demandais comment t'approcher et arriver à t'atteindre. Et puis, sans le savoir, tu m'as offert ma demande en mariage sur un plateau d'argent. La tentation était trop forte, c'était si simple d'avoir ton accord. Je savais que tu accepterais mon pacte, les humains, vous êtes si prévisibles. »

« Tu étais donc bien content qu'on me tire dessus? »

« Non ! bien sur que non ! Je n'ose imaginer si j'étais arrivé un peu plus tard ! A avoir mis trop de temps avant de te revenir, j'ai failli te perdre ! J'ai d'ailleurs retrouvé ton assassin et je l'ai éviscéré membre par membre pendant un temps infini. Mais je reconnais que cela m'a été utile. »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment le blond pouvait-il dire cela sans la moindre culpabilité. Il avouait ses crimes avec autant de stoïcisme que s'il parlait du beau temps. Ne ressentait-il donc rien ? Aucune pitié ?

« S'il te plait, ne me tues pas. » supplia-t-il, la mine déchirée.

« Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à ta requête. » lui avoua fermement la créature malgré son regard doux.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas me tuer dans une église ! » s'insurgea alors le jeune humain.

Le blond leva les yeux aux ciels, un sourire en coin.

« Si tu préfères nous pouvons aller dehors. Mais si c'est la déontologie qui te dérange, ne t'inquiète pas, « IL » ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur » affirma la créature d'un sourire goguenard.

« Je t'ai sauvé la vie il y a bien longtemps. »

« J'ai fait de même. »

« Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé en échange ! » s'agaça le brun.

« Je ne suis pas une personne charitable. »

Harry plongea son regard dans les deux perles argent de son amant pour y découvrir une volonté de fer. Et il sut, quoi qu'il puisse dire, cela ne changerait pas. Il ne servait à rien de quémander, supplier ou argumenter.

L'autre était déterminé.

Voyant la mort le regarder sans le moindre scrupule, une peur sans nom s'engouffra dans tout son être. Son cœur se mit à battre à trois mille, son corps ne devint que tremblements, et pris d'un dernier élan de survie, il se retourna d'un bond et se mit à courir vers la sortie.

Il eut à peine le temps de faire quelques pas que des bras l'encerclèrent par l'arrière et qu'une main vint se poser sur son nez et sa bouche. Des lèvres sensuelles commencèrent à lui embrasser le visage pendant que la main se resserrait contre lui.

Cette pourriture était en train de l'étouffer !

Il bougea comme un dément, tentant de cogner chaque partie du corps adverse, mais il était pris dans un étau de fer et ses forces diminuaient en même temps que l'oxygène disparaissait de sa personne.

Son cœur battait la chamarre dans le but de faire tenir son organisme, mais en vain. Il fut pris de spasmes en même temps que sa tête commençait à lui tourner.

Alors que son assassin lui murmurait des mots d'amour avec une douceur exquise, il sentit sa main fourbe et insensible se faire de plus en plus meurtrière.

La panique devint terreur quand il comprit que c'était la fin.

Son pou diminuait, ses forces le quittaient, sa tête était en feu. Une multitude de points sombres s'agitait devant ses yeux qui se fermèrent malgré lui.

Et tout devint noirceur et silence.

* * *

**Voilà la première partie qui s'achève et je voudrais encore remercier chaleureusement Sucubei, la « MARAINE » de mon histoire, pour m'avoir donné l'inspiration et la permission d'étendre sa fiction sur 10 chapitres (en suivant plus ou moins sa trame).**

**J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes même si pour le coup, j'ai l'impression de sauter dans le vide sans protection ! Oui, parce que mademoiselle a laissé comme aide : « **Plus tard il allait en apprendre plus sur cette dimension, appelée par les Hommes Enfer. Il rencontrerait d'autres démons et leurs humains, certains seront amis d'autres pas. Certains essayeront de les séparer et de se débarrasser de lui. En vain.

Il allait avoir une fille et deux fils de Draco.

Mais cela est une autre histoire. **» Et il a fallu que je me débrouille avec ça… Hum hum !**

**Et enfin, je vous remercie, vous autres lectrices et lecteurs, pour m'avoir accompagnée jusque là tout en sachant que ma fiction est une reprise. Vous auriez pu m'abandonner en pensant que ça ne valait pas le coup, et pourtant vous êtes restés jusque ici, alors MERCI ! **

**Pour la peine, je vous envoie à chacun un Draco vous montrer de manière plus que chaleureuse ma gratitude !^^**


	11. Chapter 11 le nouveau monde

**Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenus sur le vol Fanfiction-Drarry. Nous voilà embarqués pour la deuxième partie du _Pacte__ Ensanglanté _et nous espérons que cette expédition vous sera profitable_._**

**Nous allons procéder au départ. Nous vous prions de redresser vos sièges, d'éteindre vos téléphones portables et d'attacher vos ceintures. **

**les sorties de secours sont en haut, à droite et à gauche de votre écran. Une flèche ou une croix vous indiquera le cheminement vers ces issus.**

**En cas d'un désir trop intense dû à la lecture qui pourrait provoquer une surcharge, des masques à oxygène tomberont automatiquement devant vous. Tirez sur un masque pour en libérer l'oxygène. Placez le masque sur votre visage et respirez normalement.**

**En cas de nécessité, prenez le gilet de sauvetage sous votre siège. Attachez et serrez les sangles. Gonflez votre gilet en tirant sur les poignées rouges. ****La notice que nous vous présentons contient les consignes de sécurité. Veuillez consultez l'exemplaire placé devant vous.**

**En cas de besoin, veuillez voir avec nos stewards Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy qui seront à votre entière disposition durant tout ce vol. **

**En vous remerciant de votre fidélité. **

**Le commandant vous souhaite un bon voyage à bord de la compagnie Rubis et le Loup.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11: LE NOUVEAU MONDE**

Harry avait mal à la tête.

Et il se sentait comateux.

Et un peu nauséeux.

C'était étrange, il était pourtant certain de n'avoir rien bu la veille ! Bon, s'il était vraiment honnête avec lui-même, il devait s'avouer que la veille lui paraissait quelque peu floue. Il ne se souvenait même plus de quelle manière il avait réussi à se traîner dans son lit.

Son merveilleux lit, si chaud, si doux, si confortable ! Et ô combien rassurant ! Emmitouflé dans un cocon de protection et de sécurité, il se sentait bien, comme il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.

Pourtant, aucun souvenir de la veille au soir.

Il se revoyait à l'église, priant comme il pouvait, puis Draco était apparu, ils avaient eu un lourd désaccord et il avait alors supplié, gueulé, pleuré et… Oh mon dieu !

« Je suis mort ! » s'écria Harry en se relevant précipitamment.

Pris de vertiges, il allait se rallonger lorsque quelque chose le devança, poussant gentiment son torse nu contre des oreillers.

«En quelque sorte » lui répondit joyeusement un souffle dans son cou.

En deux secondes il tourna la tête pour tomber sur deux yeux amoureux ô combien connus et ô combien détestés à ce moment précis.

« Tu m'as tué ! » souffla le brun, ahuri et sous le choc.

Les bras qui l'entouraient se resserrèrent et il se retrouva enseveli sous un corps nu et musclé qui s'entremêlait déjà à lui. Des lèvres douces vinrent se poser en baisers aériens sur son visage.

« Oui. Ne me demande pas d'en être désolé car je ne le suis en aucun cas. Bien au contraire… En revanche je te présente mes excuses pour t'avoir fait souffrir. Te sentir si paniqué, si apeuré à mon contact m'a été insupportable. Mais ce fut rapide. Tu ne t'es pas trop débattu. »

Et comment il aurait pu se débattre ? Il avait été prisonnier d'une statue de marbre ! Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'y avoir pensé ! Et l'autre qui lui parlait de son meurtre en toute normalité ! Le tact et certains…

« Mais maintenant que nous sommes réunis mon amour, plus rien ne nous séparera ! Jamais ! » ronronna la voix rauque du blond chargée de désir et d'affection.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de se demander si c'était une bonne chose ou non que ses lèvres furent happées et sa langue prise en otage dans un baiser vertigineux.

Le blond, très excité, commença à se mouvoir contre le petit brun attaqué de toute part par son assaillant qui frottait langoureusement son sexe contre le sien, lui envoyant des décharges de plaisir dans tout le corps.

Ce fut là qu'il se rendit compte que lui-même ne portait rien du tout et était donc à la merci complète de son attaquant.

Harry savait qu'il devait rester conscient, afin de réfléchir objectivement à la situation pour arriver à un constat raisonné et raisonnable : « il était très, mais alors très remonté contre le blond ».

Mais, crotte de chez crotte, l'autre savait trop bien y faire ! Cet enfoiré de dieu du sexe lui faisait perdre la raison ! Et le pire c'était que son crétin de démon le savait pertinemment et en jouissait presque de contentement !

Prenant sur lui pour faire fi de toutes les merveilleuses sensations que lui faisait ressentir le blond il plaça ses mains sur ce torse parfait s'empêchant de s'attarder sur cette peau de soie brûlante ainsi que ces muscles aux formes divines et il repoussa son assaillant de toutes ses forces.

Cela eut l'air de fonctionner, plus par l'acceptation de l'autre que par sa réelle capacité à repousser à mains nues un démon à la puissance colossale.

Mais le résultat était le même et c'était ce qui comptait.

Draco s'était un peu éloigné de lui, même s'il demeurait encore beaucoup trop proche : il se tenait assis sur le bassin d'Harry, ses jambes repliées de chaque côté des siennes et sur lesquelles il s'appuyait afin que l'humain n'eut pas à souffrir de son poids. Une de ses mains était posée près de la tête du brun et soutenait le haut de son corps tandis que l'autre se perdait en caresses dans les cheveux d'Harry. Il darda un regard inquiet sur son lié.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? T'ai-je fait mal ? »

« Quelque chose ne vas pas ? » répéta Harry ahuri avant que sa voix ne monte en crescendo. « Quelque chose ne va pas ! Et tu oses me le demander ?! Tu m'as tué ! Voilà ce qui ne va pas ! »

« Tu te répètes là." fit gentiment remarquer Draco avec néanmoins un soupçon de moquerie. "Je pense que nous avons déjà confirmé ce fait. »

Harry était choqué. Même plus que ça. Les mots lui manquaient. Comment l'autre pouvait parler de son assassinat de manière si détachée?! Il avait quand même commis un meurtre bordel ! Alors oui il savait que Draco n'en était pas à sa première victime mais bon… était-ce pour cela que ça ne semblait pas l'atteindre ? Avait-il tant de fois ôté la vie qu'il ne parvenait plus à voir l'atrocité de la chose ? Cela était devenu naturel pour lui. Harry en frissonna malgré lui.

« Je sais que je me répète ! Mais je suis bien obligé de le faire puisque tu ne sembles pas te rendre compte de la gravité de la situation ! »

« Bien, éclaire moi. Quel est le problème avec ça ? »

« Quel est le pro… et il ose me le demander ! » soupira le brun en se frappant le front avec sa main. « Ok. Je crois que nous ne parlons pas la même langue donc je vais faire de mon mieux pour t'expliquer la situation. » commença-t-il de manière condescendante en forçant Draco à se dégager.

Le démon le laissa partir bien à regret. Sa protubérance, ainsi que son corps tendu et son regard chargé de désir faisaient bien comprendre à l'humain qu'il avait autre chose en tête que se disputer. Mais il savait qu'un moment ou un autre Harry allait exploser et cette conversation devait être abordée. Autant la subir de suite et s'il fallait en passer par là…

N'ayant que faire de l'état de tension sexuelle de son partenaire, Harry avait fui le lit (règle de survie : valait mieux rester le plus loin possible d'un démon en rut, passionné et surtestostéroné lorsqu'on tentait d'avoir les idées claires). Il marchait de long en large sous le regard de chasseur de son beau diable qui suivait le moindre de ses mouvements avec une minutieuse attention.

Il prenait sur lui pour rester calme car s'il s'énervait, l'autre allait s'énerver aussi, et bon Dieu il savait bien comment ça allait finir! Le blond allait péter une durite et le massacrer ou il allait se jeter sur lui et passer sa frustration en le pilonnant jusqu'à l'évanouissement. Et autant dire qu'aucun des deux scénarios ne mènerait à quelque chose de constructif. Et puis… L'autre paraissait si affamé qu'il flippait carrément ! Ok ça faisait un bon bout de temps qu'ils n'avaient pas… mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Ils n'étaient pas des animaux non plus bordel de merde !

Harry évita de penser à son propre désir bien réveillé et qui ne faisait que rendre celui du démon d'autant plus intense. Comment voulait-il avoir son attention s'il se pavanait devant lui, le narguant de son érection et de la ribambelle d'hormones qu'il devait dégager et qui faisait clairement comprendre au démon que son corps était plus que désireux d'arrêter la conversation? Il n'arriverait pas à se faire prendre au sérieux ! Le mieux était peut-être de se retourner pour cacher son trouble. Mais tourner le dos à un démon en chasse… hum, non. Il y avait mieux comme idée. Définitivement mieux ! Surtout qu'il lui offrirait ses fesses bien en vue. Si ce n'était pas une invitation ça…

Tentant de reprendre ses esprits tout en gardant un œil sur la créature accroupie sur le lit en position d'attaque, le corps tendu et prêt à bondir à tout instant, il soupira et se lança.

« Je sais que pour toi égorger mon oncle, entailler mes amis, brûler vif mes invités et m'étouffer sont des actes des plus communs, voir même anodins MAIS objectivement parlant ce n'est PAS quelque chose que l'on fait ! »

« Ton oncle le méritait, le bâtard qui te servait de jouet le méritait, l'exorciste le méritait. »

« Et moi ?! Je le méritais peut-être ?! » demanda-t-il un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

L'autre darda sur lui un regard dominateur. Sans doute n'aimait-il pas qu'Harry élève le ton. L'humain eut la décence de rougir. Il souffla un bon coup. Ne pas s'enflammer. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il était dans un milieu inconnu et sans protection.

« Que me reproches-tu au juste Harry ? » demanda l'autre d'une voix étonnement calme vu son état.

Le brun continua à tracer sa tranchée sur le sol de la chambre, ne faisant aucunement attention au décor, trop occupé à surveiller son prédateur.

« Beaucoup de chose en fait. En premier lieu tu m'as tué, deuxièmement tu m'as harcelé, troisièmement tu m'as tué, quatrièmement tu m'as enlevé, cinquièmement tu me séquestres et sixièmement est-ce que j'ai précisé que tu m'avais tué ?! » questionna Harry en reportant toute son attention sur la créature.

« Je t'ai déjà expliqué tout ça. Tu es mien, j'ai tout droit sur toi. J'ai fait preuve d'une patience et d'une clémence plus que généreuses en te laissant vivre tout ce temps et je suis dans mon droit légitime de te réclamer à mes côtés. »

« Ah parlons-en de légitimité ! Crois-tu qu'il est légitime de reconnaître un accord comme concevable lorsqu'il a été passé auprès d'un être qui n'avait pas toute sa tête ? Je ne crois pas non ! Lorsqu'une personne n'est pas en possession de tous ses moyens l'accord est considéré comme caduc ! »

« J'ignorais que tu avais suivi des études de droits. » se moqua l'autre. « Mais sache qu'ici les règles mortelles n'ont aucune valeur. Maintenant que cela est réglé ne veux-tu pas revenir sur ce lit avant que je ne vienne te chercher moi-même.»

Cela sonnait plus comme un ordre qu'une demande. Harry était partagé : d'un, il n'avait pas fini sa discussion bordel ! De deux : le démon en face n'était que désir contenu et il était en train de s'enflammer sur place, et pour tout avouer, cela lui faisait franchement peur. Mais d'un autre côté tout son corps était attiré par l'érotisme pur qui se dégageait de ce beau diable. Comme le chant d'une douce sirène l'attraction qui émanait de lui venait caresser son corps, incendier ses sens et c'était diaboliquement divin.

« Non » murmura Harry en puisant dans ses dernières forces.

En face, seul un haussement de sourcil montra la surprise du blond face à son rejet. Il semblait que le démon ne s'attendait pas à ce que le brun résiste aussi bien à ses charmes. Et grand bien lui fasse, l'humain en question ne résistait pas. Il suffisait d'un effleurement, d'un souffle, pour qu'il ne succombe.

« Harry » sa voix rauque vrillait sous le besoin viscéral qu'il avait de son lié. Il s'impatientait. Et il était en train de perdre le contrôle. Il avait son compagnon nu, dans sa chambre, offert à lui ! Enfin ! Après tout ce temps. L'attente pour l'avoir complètement était tout simplement démoniaque. Et son jeune lié qui perdait leur temps en conversations vaines. Ne voyait-il pas qu'il était en train de devenir fou ? Ou au contraire le voyait-il ? Se rendait-il compte de son trouble ? Cela lui plaisait-il de la savoir si dépendant de lui ? A fleur de peau ? Harry était inhumain.

« Harry, tu vas bien, tu es en bonne santé, je t'ai emmené dans un lieu où tu seras protégé et où tu pourras vivre une vie paisible et heureuse. Tu me reproches de t'avoir pris la vie. Je t'ai offert l'immortalité ! Tu m'as rejeté par peur de la mort et de l'inconnu mais ne vois-tu donc pas ? L'inconnu n'est pas si terrible que l'idée que tu t'en étais fait. Et la mort, elle, t'aime et te désire comme elle n'a jamais aimé et désiré personne. Maintenant elle te demande qu'une seule chose : lui laisser te le montrer. » ronronna le démon d'une voix langoureuse, son regard luxurieux ancré dans les yeux de son compagnon.

Visiblement il espérait que sa tirade ait calmé les inquiétudes d'Harry. Ce fut pour cela qu'il leva les yeux au ciel lorsque le brun ouvrit la bouche pour parler au lieu de venir à lui et il gronda alors d'insatisfaction. Harry n'eut jamais le temps de sortir un mot que le démon s'était déjà jeté sur lui, plaquant ses lèvres aux siennes et enfonçant sa langue dans sa bouche. L'instant d'après le brun était étalé sur le matelas, le corps enflammé de Draco se mouvant contre lui, lui brûlant la peau. Chaque souffle, chaque caresse, chaque frottement lui envoyait des décharges électriques. Le plaisir était si intense qu'il en était douloureux. Il y avait tellement de gémissements et de grognements qui s'élevaient dans la chambre qu'ils auraient pu faire un concerto.

Ô mon dieu, comment c'était possible d'être autant en manque de quelqu'un ? Et de réagir avec autant d'excessivité ? Comment faisait Draco pour lui faire perdre toute raison ? Comme si le temps d'attente qu'avait pris Harry en repoussant tout ce surplus de phéromones qui l'attaquait pourtant de toutes parts avait rendu le choc de leur rencontre d'autant plus brutal et puissant. Comme se jeter dans un bain bouillant alors qu'on était gelé. Était-ce dû au lien qui les unissait ? A ce monde qui avait un effet étrange sur lui ?

Il l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il était en train de mourir de combustion spontanée. Alors qu'il était perdu dans un plaisir sans nom, sous les assauts de lèvres, de langue et de dents qui martyrisaient sa bouche, son cou, son torse avec dévotion, que ses propres mains s'étaient perdues sur les courbes musculeuses qui roulaient sous son contact et les mouvements de frottement du corps au-dessus de lui, que des doigts si expérimentés se perdaient sur son pénis et à l'entrée de son derrière, une voix les interrompit.

« Monsieur Maître Draco Malfoy »

En deux secondes le démon arrêta tout traitement à l'égard du brun (qui en aurait pleuré de déception) et se plaqua sur son corps pour cacher toute parcelle de peau visible. Sa tête se tourna vers la voix.

« Quoi ! » gronda-t-il dangereusement. « Dobby donne moi une seule bonne raison de te garder en vie » susurra-t-il, la voix vrillant sous sa fureur.

Harry bougea la tête dans tous les sens pour échapper aux cheveux platines qui lui tombaient sur les yeux et tenter d'apercevoir qui était là. Il tomba dès lors sur petite créature rose au combien hideuse et pourtant très attachante. Elle ressemblait à une peluche d'Halloween sans poil. Celle-ci s'écrasa au sol en signe de soumission.

« Dobby est navré Monsieur Maître Draco Malfoy, mais le conseil vous attend expressément dans la salle de réunion pour faire un débriefing sur l'expulsion de l'armée de l'Ouest qui fut un succès et prendre les mesures qui s'imposent pour la reconstruction de la zone libérée. Et il faut encore échafauder un plan pour éjecter la partie Sud. Monsieur Maître Severus Snape a dit, Dobby cite : « Draco, tu forniqueras avec ton compagnon pendant des jours entiers jusqu'à le faire crever de plaisir plus tard ! Maintenant on n'a que faire que tu sois sous tension sexuelle, si tu n'es pas ici dans la demi-heure, je viens te chercher par la peau des fesses et crois moi, la prochaine fois que tu voudras te reproduire ça sera à Potter de prendre les choses en main ! » au fur et à mesure de la déclaration Dobby et Harry étaient devenus de plus en plus rouges de gêne tandis que Draco se tendait de colère sous la menace à peine voilée de la perte de son appareil génital.

« Je vais le tuer !» gronda le démon, tremblant de rage et d'excitation contenues. « Bien, Dobby, revient dès que je suis parti pour t'occuper d'Harry et lui expliquer un peu le principe de notre monde. »

La créature s'écrasa encore plus si c'était possible en signe de respect et la seconde d'après elle avait disparu sous les yeux exorbités du petit brun. Alors qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'endroit exact où se trouvait la peluche rose il y a quelques secondes de cela, deux mains prirent délicatement son visage en coupe pour le ramener face à un Draco à la moue dépitée.

« Mon amour » gémit-il, tentant sûrement de reprendre le contrôle sur ses instincts. « Je suis navré. Même si l'idée de te laisser me rend dingue je dois y aller. C'est important. Mais je reviendrai vite et on pourra reprendre là où on en était. Et je te jure que cette fois-ci rien ni personne ne viendra nous interrompre… » sourit-il dangereusement, envoyant des frissons au brun.

Dès lors il se leva du lit, laissant son lié pantelant, essoufflé et complètement perdu.

La sculpture grecque partit au fond de la pièce, lui offrant une vue splendide sur son corps d'athlète et ses muscles qui se contractaient et se détendaient au fils des mouvements.

Le blond alla derrière une grande vitre derrière laquelle une fine cascade tombait en chute libre. Il y vit son Apollon se mouvoir langoureusement sous l'eau, se lavant avec dévotion, par des gestes lents et prononcés. Il observa des goutes d'eau se faire un chemin sur ses grandes épaules, descendre paresseusement le long de son dos musculeux et finir par se perdre au niveau de ses délicieuses fesses.

Ne pouvant se détacher de ce spectacle, il gardait les yeux rivés sur les moindres mouvements de l'homme sous la douche.

Celui-ci tourna sa tête vers lui et lui fit un clin d'œil charmeur.

« Tu sais, tu peux me rejoindre quand tu veux mon amour » ronronna-t-il, le sourire suffisant.

Pris en faute Harry en rougit de honte et détourna son regard pour se concentrer sur la pièce.

Le lit immense était contre un grand mur de marbre blanc qui faisait le tour d'une spacieuse salle ovale, s'arrêtant à de nombreuses reprises pour laisser place de gigantesques ouvertures sur l'extérieur donnant sur un panorama de 180 degrés.

Des colonnes ivoires d'une hauteur infinie venaient soutenir un toit qui laissait retomber des rideaux de soie pastels virevoltant sous une douce brise.

En face du lit, lorsqu'on descendait les quelques marches, on tombait sur un petit salon aux fauteuils et sofas en cuir vert bouteille qui semblaient d'un confort exquis. Une table faite en palladium, dont les branches s'entremêlaient afin de former des pieds et des planches, était en raccord avec la couleur étrangement argentée du bois des arbres qui s'engouffraient dans la salle et faisaient partie intégrante des murs et de la pièce. De nombreuses fleurs multicolores qui s'épanouissaient sur les branches à côté de feuilles en centaines, laissaient dégager de douces odeurs enivrantes.

En face, il y avait deux hautes arcades, une donnant sur des escaliers montant, l'autre sur des escaliers descendant, le tout en colimaçon.

A droite Harry pouvait voir une petite bibliothèque ainsi qu'un bureau, faits des mêmes métaux précieux que les murs, les arbres et la table.

A gauche, la gigantesque vitre en verre séparait la chambre de roches laiteuses et recouvertes de mousse par recoins, sur lesquelles la douce cascade venait couler langoureusement tel un oisif serpent, pour finir par se jeter un peu plus loin dans le vide.

Le paysage qu'Harry découvrait à travers les larges ouvertures était tout simplement fabuleux.

A sa droite des immenses chutes d'eaux cristallines s'échappaient d'une forêt tropicale aux plantes plus gigantesques et fleurissantes les unes que les autres. Ces eaux venaient finir leurs courses sur des plaines sans fin donnant vue sur une mer argentée qui se perdait dans l'horizon.

Sur la gauche un château de pierres blanches ainsi que son village surplombaient la vallée de sa majestueuse architecture.

Harry se faisait l'effet d'être dans le domaine des elfes du_ Seigneur des Anneaux_. Il rigola tout seul en s'attendant à voir surgir Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli, quand son démon apparut devant lui, les cheveux mouillés et vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir blanc et d'une espèce de haut en matière fine qui laissait entrevoir les formes de son torse au fil des mouvements de celui-ci. Attaché à la ceinture, deux grands et fins couteaux aiguisés et sertis d'or blanc se balançaient doucement au rythme des hanches de leur porteur.

Le démon était tout simplement d'une beauté insoutenable.

Celui-ci, conscient de l'effet qu'il faisait sur son amoureux, en sourit de plaisir. Il s'assit joyeusement sur le lit.

« Je reviens au plus vite Harry. Dobby est un elfe de maison et mon serviteur personnel depuis toujours. Il s'occupera bien de toi pendant mon absence. Demande lui ce que tu désires il répondra à chacune de tes requêtes avec une dévotion sans limite. »

Puis il l'embrassa une fois, deux fois, il se recula dans l'intention de partir mais revint sur ses pas et prit une troisième fois sa bouche pour la dévorer comme un affamé. Enfin, à contrecœur il lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front et se leva du lit. La seconde d'après il avait disparu, avec pour seule trace de son passage un petit courant d'air laissant échapper sa douce odeur.

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions que la créature se matérialisa devant lui, abaissant son gros nez jusqu'à ses petits pieds, en signe de soumission.

« Bonjour Monsieur Maître Potter, Dobby est plus que ravi de rencontrer enfin l'amoureux de son jeune Maître et de le servir ! Dobby avait hâte de pouvoir prendre soin de Monsieur Maître Potter comme il devait l'être ! Monsieur Maître Potter désire-t-il manger quelque chose de particulier? »

« Non c'est gentil mais je n'ai pas très faim. » remercia-t-il, complètement intrigué par la bestiole rose. « Et tu peux m'appeler Harry ! »

La créature s'empourpra et s'aplatit encore plus, extatique.

« Monsieur Maître Harry est trop bon ! C'est un tel honneur que vous me faites ! Dobby sera un parfait serviteur pour son si gentil Maître ! »

« Dobby, quel est cet endroit ? » questionna-t-il alors, dévoré par la curiosité.

La créature, plus que fière de parler du territoire de son Maître se lança dans un flot de paroles sans fin et Harry l'écouta avec intérêt et émerveillement.

« Les étendues que vous percevez sont les landes de Serpentard. Le château et son village tout de pierres blanches vêtus sont Poudlard et Près au Lard. Ils représentent le centre du royaume des démons. Ce palais est l'endroit où se réunissent les différentes familles d'anges déchus. Ces familles sont les souveraines et protectrices du royaume. Celui-ci est divisé en plusieurs parties.

Il y a tout d'abord la ville de Serdaigle. Celle ci ressemble à vos grandes mégalopoles, faite entièrement de buildings de cristal plus colossaux les uns que les autres. Elle sort directement d'une tempétueuse mer saphir et s'enfonce dans les nuages. Les familles régentes sont les Chang, les Parkinson et les Lovegood.

Ensuite vient le désert de Poufsouffle, qui est entouré d'oasis plus somptueuses et gigantesques que tous vos jardins de Babylone. Des arbres et des fleurs tropicales s'échappent d'un sable blanc brillant comme mille diamants et s'élèvent en s'entrelaçant pour former des habitations aux nomades qui s'y prélassent. Des rivières immaculées viennent s'entrecroiser comme des serpents, coulant sur ce sol lumineux. Les familles Maîtresses sont les Londubat, les Chourave et les Bones.

Nous avons en outre les immenses montagnes de Griffondor, vertigineuses et enneigées, qui paradoxalement, cachent de puissants volcans rouges endormis. Ces forces de la nature recouvertes de leur douce fourrure blanche s'étendent et s'imposent souveraines par leurs postures conquérantes, nous subjuguant de leur beauté. Ces impressionnants pics d'un blanc immaculé, aux courbes, creux et dénivelés sans égal sont sous la responsabilité des McGonagall, des Black et des Evans, les familles de démons les plus casses-coups qu'on ne pourrait jamais rencontrer !

Et enfin, votre domaine, Monsieur Maître Harry, les somptueuses vallées de Serpentard. De majestueuses collines aux suprêmes lacs turquoises qui recrachent des cascades gigantesques d'eau cristallines venant se perdre dans les plaines verdoyantes. Une forêt équatoriale aux plantes prodigieuses, démesurées et de milles couleurs, qui s'entremêle à de sublimes prairies dans lesquelles ondulent des rivières émeraudes. Ce village fait de marbre blanc accroché directement aux falaises, surplombant les prairies dans lesquelles viennent se jeter les eaux pures, et la somptueuse forêt tropicale qui nous entoure de toute part appartiennent aux Maîtres Malfoy, Snape et Zabini.

Il y a toujours trois familles régentes pour chaque domaine afin qu'il n'y a ait pas de monarchie totalitaire et qu'il puisse y avoir un choix en cas de non accord. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Je vois très bien Poudlard et la mer au loin mais nul trace des autres lieux. »

« Les quatre landes ne peuvent se voir directement. Mais nous partageons trois éléments qui nous sont visibles de toute part : le berceau de notre monde que sont Poudlard et son village, la mer au loin que l'on appelle « les Eaux Sacrées » et le sombre bois qui démarre à la fin de notre territoire. Celui-ci se prénomme la Forêt Interdite. De Poudlard sont directement visibles les quatre domaines. Nous pouvons aller de l'un à l'autre, que ce soit par les serres pour Poufsouffle, les deux tours pour Griffondor et Serdaigle ou les donjons pour Serpentard. Pour ce qui est de l'étendue azur éclatant, elle est le lien entre ce jardin d'Éden et les Cieux. Lorsqu'après ce qui vous semble une éternité de vie, les familles d'anges déchus s'éteignent à vos cotés d'un profond sommeil, les descendants posent vos corps sur un petit navire de bois sculpté et de pierres précieuses qui dérive sur les Eaux Sacrées. Nos Maîtres aiment à croire qu'après avoir combattus dignement pour le Créateur de Toute Chose et protégé ce qui devait l'être, et après avoir aimé avec plus de passion et de puissance que n'importe quel de leur cher humain, ils sont enfin dignes de retourner dans leur Paradis perdu en votre compagnie et siéger au côté des anges. Enfin, la Forêt Interdite est le chemin qui nous mène à tous les différents mondes, et il y en a bien plus que vous ne le croyez Monsieur Maître Harry. Mais pour cela il faut savoir se repérer car il est aisé de s'y perdre. Et le chemin de la perdition ne mène qu'en enfer. Or, vous les humains, n'avez pas un sens de l'orientation assez précis pour vous y repérer. De plus ces bois abritent de terribles créatures qui n'hésiteront pas à se jeter sur de la chair fraîche. Ainsi cette partie vous est défendue sans votre démon.

Vous rencontrerez moult créatures qui vivent ici. Vous en reconnaitrez certaines qui font partie de vos folklores. La Terre appartenant aux humains, elles ne pouvaient révéler leur véritables natures. Elles n'étaient qu'un mythe pour vous mais sont bien réelles, exilées chez nous. Sirènes, fées, lutins, loups-garous, vampires et j'en passe. Vous en découvrirez de nouvelles, qui viennent d'autres mondes, comme Dobby. Nous vous sommes loyaux et faisons vivre la propriété. En échange les familles sont les protectrices de Poudlard. Les démons sont des guerriers. Chacun de leurs ménages étant spécialisés. Les Poufsouffles, appelés Les Protecteurs, sont à la tête de la garde du royaume. Les Serdaigles, Les Architectes, sont ceux qui créent les plans de guerre, ceux sont les cerveaux de notre légion. Ils participent aussi à l'attaque en temps de guerre. Les Griffondors, Les Héros, sont les commandants des soldats qui foncent dans la mêlée, n'ayant peur de rien, et pris d'un courage ou d'une folie inégalée, ils attaquent toujours de front. Enfin, les Serpentards, Les Assassins, sont les plus fourbes. Pendant que les Griffondors font diversion avec la légion sous leurs ordres, tels des fantômes ils se glissent chez l'ennemi sans jamais être repérés.

Il faut savoir que leurs places sont influencées par leurs caractéristiques. Ce sont des anges déchus, ayant reniés le Créateur de Toute Chose par jalousie et incompréhension envers la race humaine. Ils ont en eux des millénaires de haine et de rage. Et même si, à force de se consumer de douleur et de chagrin, leurs lignées ont survécu en se liant aux hommes, celles-ci gardent plus ou moins des restes de leur rage passée.

Les Poufsouffles sont ceux qui sont le plus proches des anges. Au départ ils n'étaient pas totalement contre la décadence des hommes mais ils ont quand même défiés le Créateur et ont été reniés. Mais ils n'aiment pas particulièrement les batailles et ne peuvent se résoudre que difficilement à tuer quelqu'un.

Les Serdaigles, eux, ont toujours été les plus raisonnés, du coup, même s'ils se sont rebellés, ils savent se contrôler et se comporter de manière réfléchie pour être à la hauteur de ce que le Créateur de Toute Chose attend d'eux. Ils ne touchent ainsi jamais les humains.

Les Griffondors, qui étaient à l'origine contre la préférence du créateur, avec tout ce temps, sont devenus moins diaboliques après tout ce temps mais restent très impulsifs. Ils perdent facilement leur calme et, bien qu'ils ne désirent plus blesser les hommes ou d'autres créatures, si ceux-ci tentent de trop les embêter, eux ou leurs compagnons, ils réagissent de manière disproportionnée.

Les Serpentards sont ceux qui demeurent le plus proche de leurs états démoniaques passés. Ils sont retournés vers le Bien mais n'hésitent pas à tuer sans le moindre scrupule qui que ce soit. La vie des humains n'a aucune valeur à leurs yeux. Ils se battent pour le Bien afin de regagner le Paradis mais n'ont que faire des hommes, excepté leur compagnon qui ont plus de valeur à leurs yeux que tout ce qui peut exister.

Cela fait des siècles que nous sommes en guerre contre l'Enfer, avec des périodes plus ou moins importantes de calme. Mais il y a quelques années de cela, le désert de Poufsouffle a été envahi par l'ennemi. Aujourd'hui les troupes adverses ont été éjectées pour la plupart, mais il reste une petite partie qui n'est toujours pas libre. Voldemort, un démon très puissant et diabolique, est à la tête de cette invasion. Mais nous sommes en train de gagner la bataille ! Il perd et il le sait alors il tente alors de nous affaiblir en touchant les compagnons de nos protecteurs. Mais il lui est très difficile d'attraper ceux qui sont dans Poudlard car vous êtes bien surveillés par les anges déchus. Il s'attaque donc aux compagnons potentiels qui sont encore sur Terre. C'est pour cela qu'il s'en ait pris à votre ami et vous. Et c'est pour cela aussi que vous n'êtes plus en sécurité dans votre monde. Monsieur Maître Draco, bien qu'il ne désirait qu'une chose : vous avoir auprès de lui, ne vous a pas enlevé directement pour que vous profitiez de vos instants de vie afin de vous faire plaisir. Et puis, pendant longtemps, le domaine n'était plus assez bien sécurisé, et il était souvent en mission en Enfer pour affaiblir l'ennemi. Il ne pouvait donc pas être à vos côtés. »

« En Enfer ! »

« Oui, Monsieur Maître Draco est un des meilleurs guerriers ! Il n'avait qu'une dizaine d'années quand Poufsouffle s'est fait envahir par l'ennemi. Il était d'ailleurs présent lors de l'attaque. Encore enfant il n'était pas en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs et les monstres des enfers ont pu le capturer plus facilement. Ils l'ont enfermé à Azkaban, la prison des Enfers où sont retenues et torturées toutes les âmes séquestrées. Mon jeune Maître, bien que petit, était d'une intelligence extrême et a pu s'enfuir. Il s'en est sorti j'ignore comment. Nous l'avons retrouvé des mois plus tard à l'entrée de Serpentard, bien amoché certes, mais en possession de ses moyens. Il n'a jamais voulu dire ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais il avait une odeur humaine sur lui, celle que vous possédez Monsieur Maître Harry. Je suppose donc que mon jeune Maître Draco et vous, vous connaissez depuis fort longtemps. »

« Cela veut dire qu'il revenait des Enfers ! Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? »

« Pour vous protéger je suppose. Il y avait des traîtres dans nos camps. Je pense qu'il a su dès son jeune âge qu'il vous voulait comme époux et vous a protégé en vous gardant dans le secret. Ainsi vous étiez inconnu de qui que ce soit. Monsieur Maître Draco est très protecteur envers ceux qu'il chérit !»

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, le jeune garçon qu'il avait retrouvé avait survécu à la torture des Enfers ! Lui qui le trouvait bien amoché et qui ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu en arriver là… Maintenant il captait très bien l'étendue du problème !

Et dire que lui s'était plaint devant l'enfant parce qu'il se faisait frapper par son oncle. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dû lui paraître nul avec ses petits problèmes de rien du tout ! Le blond s'était fait arracher des siens, fait prisonnier du monde le plus horrible qu'il soit, fait martyriser par des tyrans monstrueux et il avait la responsabilité de protéger des centaines de vies qui demeuraient sur son territoire !

De suite le démon lui paraissait moins satanique. Certes il avait torturé des hommes (dont Crivay et le drogué du pont), il était responsable de sa mort et celle de Ron, et à cause de lui Hermione était dans le coma. Mais, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, il n'était pas réputé pour être un ange… bien au contraire ! Il faisait partie des familles qui gardaient le plus en elles leur côté démoniaque !

Et puis, d'après Dobby, la créature s'était entichée de lui depuis l'enfance, désirant lui offrir son affection et ses soins. S'il n'avait fait que se prendre la tête à cause du démon actuel, il gardait néanmoins de bons souvenirs de cet ange qu'il avait recueilli et avec lequel il avait partagé ses peines.

Du coup il était prêt à se montrer moins froid. Bon, il ne lui pardonnait toujours pas ses méfaits plus qu'atroces envers ses amis et lui mais il était prêt à faire des efforts. Il fit taire une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui rappela que le démon avait l'art et la manière de l'adoucir...

Et puis, il était seul en territoire ennemi. Il n'allait pas complètement se mettre à dos la seule personne qui se préoccupait un minimum de son état.

Assez curieux de découvrir ce nouveau monde, il alla faire sa toilette et demanda à Dobby d'être son guide, chose que la petite créature accepta avec une joie extrême.

Alors qu'il se promenait tranquillement à travers les allées de marbre et d'arbres dans le village, découvrant des dizaines de personnes et créatures s'affairant à toutes choses, il fut sorti de sa contemplation par une sorte d'énorme cheval ailé à tête de faucon qui lui fonçait dessus à toute vitesse, éjectant tout ce qui se trouvait sur sa trajectoire.

Pétrifié sur place, il crut se faire démolir par la bête lorsque l'elfe le projeta d'un claquement de doigts sur le côté. Il tomba alors à la renverse dans une des nombreuses cascades qui jaillissaient des murs.

Complètement trempé et sous le choc, il vit la bête continuer son chemin à toute vitesse avec sur son dos un pauvre jeune homme qui hurlait à la mort en tentant de s'accrocher tant bien que mal à l'animal.

C'était étrange mais cette voix lui disait quelque chose. Et puis dans toute cette panique il eut à peine le temps de voir la touffe de cheveux de ce type, d'une rousseur qui lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un…

Nonnnn…..

C'était impossible !

Harry était en train de se flageoler mentalement pour ses idées saugrenues quand il vit débarquer à la suite une autre petite bestiole semblable à Dobby complètement paniquée.

« Maître Ron ! Maître Ron ! Pitié restez en vie ! »

* * *

NOTE 1:** Alors je vous vois venir avec vos : « Ohhh ! C'est tout ?! Pas d'action ?! Pas de suspense ?! Pas de sang et de morts partout ?! Mais c'est quoi cette suite pourrie ! » Mais mes petits choux, je suis obligée de passer par là !^^**

**Nous rentrons dans un nouveau monde et je me dois de mettre en place le décors, les rencontres et l'adaptation d'Harry, avant d'enchainer de nouveau sur des crises de couple, des actes stupidement idiots et des attaques à foison. **

**Pour ceux qui aiment voir Harry colérique contre Draco et qui trouvent qu'il aurait pu être un peu plus remonté, n'oublions pas que l'humain ressentait déjà de l'affection pour son démon avant sa mort et que seule sa peur viscérale l'empêchait de l'accepter complètement. Et maintenant, il remarque que ce n'est pas si terrible. Du coup, il est plus apte à accepter l'amour qu'on lui offre et est moins indocile (enfin, pour le moment…). **

**Et puis, faut bien qu'un jour ou l'autre je les rapproche les deux. Sinon je ne pourrai jamais vous finir l'histoire...^^**

NOTE 2:** désolée pour le retard mais certains lecteurs ont demandé à Sucubei une suite d'Incubus Dream et je voulais à la base attendre son consenti pour pouvoir publier la mienne. N'ayant pas de réponse pour le moment je publie mais en cas de problème je ferai le nécessaire. **

**Elle nous fait aussi le privilège de reprendre la suite d'une de ses fictions longues abandonnée: a****ttention mes amis, Wolfrain débarque de nouveau dans nos chaudrons et ça va péter des flammes!**

NOTE 3**: j'ai l'immense honneur d'accueillir deux nouvelles bétas! Oui oui, cette histoire est en train de devenir une véritable ****entreprise...! Donc, je remercie encore et toujours Lilian Evans Potter qui est fidèle au poste, et je m'incline devant:**

**-Tif (avec qui je suis connectée par l'humour à deux noises et pourtant si recherché, car les grands esprits se rencontrent! Et qui sait être très utile et passionnée par ce qu'elle fait. Merci de ton aide!) **

**-Yume (l'As des As de l'orthographe! Un oeil de lynx je vous dis! pour les auteurs nuls en ortho et intéressés, je vous l'affirme ici et maintenant: "Elle est à mooiiiiiiiii!") **

* * *

**Maintenant, place aux REVIEWS:**

**EMILIE :** de rien, c'est un plaisir de te répondre et de discuter avec toi ! Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait après le chapitre précédent, Draco arrive à calmer Harry, en utilisant des moyens fourbes et bas ! mais dans ma tête, c'était normal que, tout en étant remonté, Harry se calme un peu en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas si atroce. Après tout, il a fait le pacte et il sait (et il sait que draco sait aussi) qu'il tient à son démon. Du coup, il perd un peu de sa légitimité s'il repoussait Draco avec la même ardeur qu'avant. Il va bien, il est en un seul morceau (ok, on l'a tué, mais ce n'était qu'un petit moment dur à passer) et il a un dieu vivant super sexy à ses pieds qui ne désire que le combler. Je trouvais qu'Harry perdrait de son réalisme dans son comportement s'il n'acceptait pas, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, Draco. Et puis, comme je l'ai signalé un peu plus haut, faut que je les rapproche un jour les deux bigorneaux ! surtout qu'ils vont encore se prendre la tête dans peu de temps !

Et tu en sauras un peu plus sur la relation avec Blaise dans le prochain chapitre…

Ohhhhh c'est trop gentil ! je suis super heureuse d'avoir pu te transporter autant ! Mais n'en veux pas trop à Draco, c'est un amooouuuurrr mon petit ! Je sais, on ne dirait pas comme ça. Mais que veux tu ? Quand il s'agit de tuer quelqu'un, il n'y a pas 36 solutions pour y aller en douceur… et puis, je voulais rendre l'atmosphère dérangeante et sinistre qu'on peut retrouver dans les fictions de Sucubei. Et ne t'inquiète pas, il saura parfaitement se faire pardonner ! Il a d'ailleurs déjà bien commencé, tu ne trouves pas… ?

Quant au : « ils finirent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants », tu as raison, on y est pas encore ! N'oublions pas que c'est la guerre !

J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Je sais qu'il est moins « actif » que les autres mais ce moment descriptif devait apparaître à un moment. Disons que l'action va remonter progressivement. Et puis, j'aime bien jouer aux montagnes russes…

Merci encore d'être toujours là pour m'encourager ! C'est bon pour le morale !

Bisous

**MEL :** C'est vrai ?! Tu as toujours rêvé d'en avoir un ? Moi aussi ! allez, viens, on va créer l'OPPEGE (Organisation Pro Psychopathes Etouffeurs de Gens dans les Eglises)^^

Pour la mort, c'est vrai, je me suis peut-être laissée un peu emportée… hum hum ! Mais je voulais vraiment rendre l'ambiance dérangeante et sinistre que l'on peut trouver dans les histoires de Sucubei. Et comme j'ai une légère tendance à ne pas faire les choses à moitié… voilà quoi ! Et puis, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi, des fois je lis des histoires superbes sur des veelas, vampires ou autres, où l'on nous présente un Draco dangereux et violent, mais il ne va pas jusqu'au bout. Je m'explique : exemple, quand du genre Pansy s'en prend à Harry, que Draco intérieurement se dit : « c'est bon, elle est morte, je vais la tuer ! », il arrive, il lui fout un coup, et c'est tout. Il lui crie dessus, Harry débarque, le calme et on en reste là. Et moi, je reste un peu sur ma fin. Je peux comprendre que pour ne pas déranger les lecteurs on ne peut pas faire n'importe quoi non plus, mais pour ma part, j'avais décidé dès le début de lâcher la bête. Draco est un démon, du coup, il agit comme un démon et ne s'embarrasse pas en contenance. Il sait être un petit amour adorable quand il veut (comme tu as pu le voir) MAIS, faut pas le chercher ! Comme dit un des personnages dans le film Vanhelsing : « Moi ce que j'en dit, c'est que lorsque tu as envie de mordre, tu devrais mordre au lieu de rester des heures à en parler ! ».

Sinon, tu m'as bien fait rire avec ton « mais non c'est pour ton bien mon amooouurr ! mais si tu pouvais crever rapidement ça serait cool ! C'est pas que mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire… »^^ d'ailleurs, je voulais que tu saches que tu es une bestiole bien particulière et tout à fait originale ma petite Mel : tu es bien la seule à l'heure actuelle qui me dit avoir ri durant la scène de meurtre…^^j'ai eu le droit à des : « Non mais c'est horrible ! », « Comment il a pu faire ça ? » et des « c'est super triste ! », mais pas encore des : « je rigolais à moitié ». Mais c'est bien ! Tu me surprendras toujours !

Sinon, pour hermione, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir dit ça, mais peut-être l'ai-je fait. En tout cas, depuis ce message, mes plans ont bien changés ! Hermione ne va pas être laissée de côté ! D'ailleurs une bonne partie de cette suite tourne autour d'elle. Et là, tu te dis : « Quoi ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? C'est pas un Draco/Harry cette fic ? Si c'est comme ça, moi je me casse ! ». Mais non ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est toujours une fiction tournée vers mon couple, mais disons que l'entrée d'hermione dans ce monde va être fait avec pas mal de problèmes… enfin, c'est surtout Harry qui gère mal son petit business…

Pour le MPREG, en fait, à l'heure actuelle, je pense honteusement me la jouer serpentarde. Ma deuxième partie de la fic se fait surtout sur le « il découvrit ce monde, certains essayèrent de les séparer, la guerre et patati et patata. » Et comme ils vivent trèèèèèès longtemps, je n'allais pas leur faire faire des bébés maintenant, ils ont toute leur vie pour ça. Et comme je ne vais pas faire durer ma fiction éternellement, je pensais, lors de l'épilogue, me projeter sur un moment de leur vie des années plus tard, alors que les enfants étaient déjà là, et tout et tout, et où les lecteurs peuvent voir que tout est finalement pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ! Comment ça je triche ? Pas du tout ? J'utilise des moyens détournés pour arriver à mes fins. Ce n'est pas pareil ! En fait, je traine trop avec Draco… C'est lui qui me pervertit ! Donc, si tu as des recommandations à faire, faut voir avec le boss.

Sinon, tu m'as fait délirer avec ton : « non mais je me prends la tête à me connecter à chaque fois et à devoir prouver que j'existe !» tu sais, le mien d'ordi, il garde ma section toujours ouverte. Du coup, je n'ai qu'à cliquer sur mon profil en haut à droite de l'écran, et ça y est ! C'est magique hein !^^Mais c'est parce qu'il est intelligent mon ordinateur ! Je l'AIMEUHHHH !

Sinon, si tu as un compte est ce que ça veut dire que tu écris dessus ? Allez là ! je veux lire des fictions de Mel ! Je veux ! je veux ! je veux ! (non non, je ne suis pas du tout capricieuse…)

Bisous

PS : tu as remarqué comme nos discutions s'allongent au fil du temps? Bientôt, il me faudra un chapitre entier juste pour te répondre…^^

**HARRYPATTENROND :** mais non ce n'est pas horrible. C'est l'amoouuurrrrrr ! comme le chante si bien Jonny Halliday : « pour qu'un grand amour vive toujours, il faut qu'il meurt, qu'il meurt d'amoouuurrrr ! »

Remet-en! on doit appeler les secours ? Attention, Draco arrive pour faire du bouche à bouche ! Et puis, faut que tu saches que par la suite ça ne va pas être tout rose non plus, alors : RESPIREEEEEE !^^

Sinon, merci encore et toujours pour tes messages !

**LOLITA88 :** merci merci ! ohhh je suis désolée, je ne peux pas vous donner un chapitre par semaine (parce que comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent, je bloque sur certains foutus passages qui me font suer ! je vais finir en rage, la bave coulant de mes lèvres retroussées, sortant des grognements de fureur face à ma page blanche ! ). Mais je suis contente de savoir que je ne me prends pas la tête pour rien ! le fait d'apporter du bon temps aux autres et de partager cela avec vous me fait très plaisir ! A bientôt !

******FAN DE FIC :** Ahhhhhh merci ! Etant donné que c'est ma toute première fiction, je suis encore stupéfaite et éblouie (mais ça je pense que je le serai toujours) face à l'engouement que vous avez pour cette reprise. J'avais peur de ne pas plaire, et je suis donc ravie de savoir que mon écriture te plait et que tu accroches ainsi. Je trouve ça génial de pouvoir partager ma vision et mon imagination avec les autres. Et ça me permet aussi de discuter avec vous. (ouai, parce que, comme tu peux le voir, pour une phrase d'un lecteur, je réponds un roman. J'ai une légère tendance à blalablater. Surtout quand je suis contente. Désolée. Que veux-tu, je ne suis pas auteur pour rien… mais je tente de m'améliorer !) en tout cas merci bcp bcp bcp de me laisser une review !

**FANAICHA:** désolée de ne pas te répondre directement mais ton PM est bloqué. Du coup, j'espère que tu verras mon message et que tu ne penseras donc pas que ce que tu m'as dit m'importe peu et que tu m'indiffères. C'est tout le contraire! Ton message m'a juste rempli de joie! je me mettrais presque à sautiller de partout quand je reçois des reviews aussi adorables! merci merci tout plein! j'espère que la seconde partie te transportera avec autant de puissance dans mon univers et que je saurais te divertir tout autant!


	12. Chapter 12 Les beaux et sombres inconnus

**A LIRE ! REMERCIEMENTS POUR MES LECTEURS ADORES ! **

Chers lecteurs, comme vous devez le savoir cette fiction est ma toute première longue histoire. Je suis un écrivain novice avec une faible confiance en soi en ce qui concerne son travail sur l'écriture même si maintenant je m'améliore et cela grâce à vous. Même si je paniquais au début (et je panique toujours), vous avez su me rassurer de manière totalement extraordinaire !

Vous avez été subliminaux !

Vraiment vraiment vraiment : MERCI !

J'ai vu que j'avais atteins la barre des 200 reviews ! 200 REVIEWS ! Non mais vous imaginez ?!

Je suis carrément choquée (dans le meilleur sens qui puisse exister) et enchantée par cela ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point je suis aux anges et cela grâce à vous ! Vos messages m'offrent constamment un sentiment de joie intense à l'idée de savoir que vous aimez ce que je fais et que j'ai pu, par mon travail et ma passion, vous amener dans mon univers et partager cela avec vous !

Même si à la base j'écris pour moi et pour mon plaisir, si je poste sur un site à la vue de tous c'est parce qu'en plus de m'épanouir grâce à l'écriture, je prends aussi un plaisir tout particulier et intense à échanger avec vous, à vous faire partager mon univers et à vivre cette aventure en votre compagnie ! Après tout, plus on est fou, plus on rit !^^ L'écriture n'est pas forcément un plaisir solitaire et vous en êtes la preuve.

Que ce soit quelques mots d'encouragement, un message humoristique, critique ou élogieux, en passant par ceux qui se mettent finalement à entretenir une relation épistolaire avec moi, sachez que chacun de vos mots me sont allés droit au cœur !

C'est grâce à vous que je prends confiance en moi ! Et pour vous je continue d'essayer de faire de mon mieux pour vous surprendre et vous divertir ! Et lorsque je vais mal et que je perds mon inspiration ou que je doute de moi, c'est en lisant ou relisant vos encouragements que je retrouve tout mon optimisme et mes idées !

Alors avec tous ça vous devez vous dire : « Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend à celle là ? On s'en fiche… » Mais moi non ! **Je désirais que vous soyez convaincus de la reconnaissance que j'ai pour vous mes chers lecteurs ! JE VOUS AIME !**

Je suis comblée de savoir que vous êtes autant à me donner ma chance et me suivre !

MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI !

**PS : désolée pour le retard mais mes bétas et moi-même étions en partiels, examens et autres petits désastres du genre…**

Pour la peine je vous offre deux chapitres en 1 qui m'ont bien fait rire lors de la conception. J'espère sincèrement qu'il en sera de même pour vous !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12 : LES BEAUX ET SOMBRES INCONNUS**

Harry en aurait pleuré de joie.

Là, en face de lui, les fesses en l'air, la tête dans la boue, son meilleur ami était en train d'injurier le monde entier.

Et bien qu'il le voyait se démener comme il pouvait pour se sortir du pétrin de terre et d'eau dans lequel son espèce de monture dégénérée l'avait abandonné en fuyant à toute vitesse, il ne pouvait bouger, comme si le simple fait de faire ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement en sa direction allait le faire disparaître.

« Maitre Ron ! Oh ciel tout puissant ! Vous n'avez rien ? »

L'empoté mi vanille mi chocolat d'en face avait enfin réussi à se relever et ce fut tout sourire qu'il répondit à un Dobby bis qui débarquait la peur au ventre.

« Xénis tu as vu ça ! J'ai chevauché un hippogriffe ! Ah ! Et Sirius qui ne m'en croyait pas capable ! Il est où celui-là d'ailleurs ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant dans tous les sens à la recherche de quelqu'un. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur le brun et s'écarquillèrent comme deux soucoupes.

« Ha-Harry ?! »

Ce dernier sourit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en secouant affirmativement la tête.

« Que ? » le roux semblait complètement perdu.

« Oh Ron ! Arrête de faire cette tête de déterré et viens !» s'exclama-t-il en écartant les bras et se rapprochant de son ami.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à celui-ci pour se jeter sur lui en l'enlaçant dans une accolade fraternelle.

« Oh Harry ! Mais… mais tu es mort ! »

« Oui »

« Depuis quand ? »

« Aujourd'hui »

« Oh ça je n'arrive pas le croire ! Tu es mort ! C'est trop cool ! »

Le brun rit. Il n'y avait que Ron pour se réjouir de la situation et la rendre joyeuse alors qu'elle aurait dû être pathétique.

Trop heureux, ils restèrent ainsi à s'enlacer l'un l'autre lorsqu'une voix moqueuse interrompit les retrouvailles.

« Par tous les diables, Ron, calme tes ardeurs ou Blaise ne risque de ne pas trop apprécier !»

Ce dernier se retourna et Harry put apercevoir un grand homme brun et élancé, au corps musclé sans être proéminant et mis en valeur par un ensemble gilet-pantalon fait de cuir, de peau de serpent et d'argent.

L'homme adulte aux traits virils et parfaits les dépassait de sa carrure imposante et longiligne. Son visage harmonieux était rehaussé par des cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient sauvagement sur ses yeux d'un bleu lagon dans lesquels on pouvait se noyer avec plaisir et délectation. Un nez droit et fin descendait sur une bouche gracieuse qui laissait entrevoir dans un sourire de tombeur de sublimes dents blanches.

« Ah ah très drôle Sirius ! Non sérieusement, je te présente mon meilleur ami Harry ! Harry… » il se retourna vers ce dernier, « voici Sirius Black, un démon de Gryffondor. C'est une contrée voisine. Et ce mec est un gros malade ! »

« Harry ? Comme Harry Potter ? »

Le brun le regarda sidéré. Pourquoi tout le monde connaissait-il toujours son nom ?

« On se connaît ? »

« Non. Enfin, moi, je te connais. Tu es l'humain de mon petit cousin. Tu viens d'arriver. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer. » affirma-t-il en s'inclinant.

« Moi de même » répondit-il plus par politesse qu'autre chose.

« Bon voilà, maintenant que les présentations ont été faites nous pouvons passer aux choses sérieuses. Sirius ! J'ai gagné, j'ai réussi à chevaucher l'hippogriffe ! » s'écria Ron tout fier de lui.

« C'est quoi un hippogriffe ? » demanda Harry plus que confus.

« L'animal que Ron a tenté de dompter et qui l'a ridiculisé.» sourit l'adonis d'en face amusé.

« Quoi ?! Je l'ai maitrisé ! » s'offusqua le roux.

« Oui bien sûr ! Et c'est pour cela que tu t'es noyé dans un tas de boue et que lui est tranquillement en train de brouter l'herbe un peu plus loin » commenta le démon sarcastiquement tout en se tripotant les ongles.

Ron rumina dans sa barbe des mots incompréhensibles qui semblaient destinés à son interlocuteur brun qui se foutait royalement de sa gueule.

« De toute manière j'ai tenu quelque temps, alors tu me dois mon dû! » soupira-t-il quand même.

« Ah non non non je ne te dois rien du tout ! »

« Ah ouais ! Tu crois ça ? Tu ne devrais pas être à la réunion en ce moment ? »

« Et ? »

« C'est vrai ça, il y a un conseil des démons je crois, c'est ce que j'ai compris en tout cas » affirma joyeusement Harry qui se sentait enfin un peu utile à quelque chose.

« Oui et tous les démons qui sont au royaume devraient y être. » répondit Ron.

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi tu n'y es pas ? » demanda Harry en se retournant vers Sirius.

« Je sèche » affirma celui-ci tout sourire.

« Oui, en effet. Mais Lysandra est-elle au courant ? »

Le sourire du démon disparut aussitôt.

« Qui est Lysandra ? » osa s'intéresser Harry.

« Ma femme ! » répondit Black en se redressant fier comme un paon. « La fille la plus sublime et la plus grandiose de tous les mondes existants ! L'être le plus adorable du cosmos ! La… »

« Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est belle… » murmura Ron à l'oreille de son ami pendant que le démon était parti dans sa diatribe. « Mais le plus beau, c'est que Black est l'être le plus indomptable et je-m'en-foutiste de tout le royaume. Il vient d'une famille très puissante et ne supporte pas les ordres. En plus il a une tendance exagérée à s'emporter et il suffit qu'elle lui jette un coup d'oeil significatif pour qu'il s'aplatisse en deux secondes ! Je te jure elle le maitrise d'un seul regard ! C'est un hallucinant !»

« Qu'est ce que tu murmures le rouquin ?! » se méfia Sirius qui avait arrêté de s'emporter.

« Non je me demandais juste comment ta chère et tendre réagirait si elle apprenait que tu ne t'es pas rendu au conseil comme tu le devais… »

« C'est ta parole contre la mienne l'humain. » argumenta le démon suffisant.

« Et il y aura la parole d'Harry avec moi, n'est ce pas Ry ? »

Celui-ci hocha la tête. Il ne comprenait pas trop la situation mais si ça faisait plaisir à Ron…

« Mais c'est un complot ! » se renfrogna le démon. « Bon, très bien ! Tu auras ta récompense! Mais que cette histoire de réunion reste entre nous ! »

« Bien entendu » sourit Ron joyeusement en lui serrant la main et en récupérant son dû.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais si on allait boire un coup ? »

A ce moment là, une des petites créatures fit signe de sa présence.

« Monsieur Maitre Ron, Xénis est désolée mais vous devez retrouver Monsieur Seigneur Snape. »

« Ah oui ! » soupira le roux, fataliste.

« Quoi ? Tu as rendez-vous avec la chauve-souris ?! Ah ! Bonne chance et amuse toi bien ! » ria le démon. « Bon Harry, nous, on y va, on va faire connaissance ! » dit-il en lui attrapant le bras et en laissant Ron sans un regard.

Ce fut ainsi qu'Harry fit la connaissance de ce fameux Sirius Black et apprit que sa réputation n'était plus à faire. D'ailleurs, celui-ci se fit un plaisir de lui raconter toutes ses frasques et mésaventures qui détendirent le jeune brun et le mirent à l'aise. Etrangement il sentit une douce complicité naître rapidement avec ce personnage tout à fait particulier.

Ce dernier était à l'heure actuelle en train de lui expliquer sa relation avec sa compagne.

« Lysandra vient d'une famille de veelas. »

« Qu'est ce que des veelas ? »

« Ce sont des créatures magiques au physique ravageur… »

« Plus que les démons ? »

« Différemment… Ce sont un peu comme des sirènes mais vivant sur terre. Ils ne vous paraissent pas dangereux au premier abord, comme nous pouvons l'être. »

« Et comment l'as-tu connue ? »

« Il y a deux cent ans de ça, alors que j'étais encore un jeune démon dans la fleur de l'âge, elle est venue avec ses parents vivre à Poudlard… »

« DEUX CENTS ANS ?! »

« Oui, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier » souffla Sirius, pris dans ses souvenirs.

« Mais quel âge as tu ? »

« Deux cent trente ans, plus ou moins… selon vos calculs humains. »

« Mais tu sembles si jeune ! »

« Mais c'est parce que je SUIS jeune ! Chez nous, les vieilles personnes ont des milliers d'années ! Beaucoup préfèrent se reclure dans d'autres mondes, plus… comment dire… calmes. »

« Et Lysandra a ton âge ? »

« Elle est un peu plus jeune. Mais faut reconnaître qu'elle est la plus mature de nous deux. D'ailleurs, au début elle ne voulait pas de moi car elle me trouvait trop « gamin ». Il a donc fallu que je m'assagisse… un peu… »

« Elle t'as rejeté ? »

« Hum hum… il a fallut que j'y aille à grand coup de romantisme, de coups montés et plans foireux pour lui montrer ma « grandeur d'âme » mais elle semblait toujours comprendre le pot au rose. Cependant, après moult et moult tentatives de séductions, plus ou moins loupées, elle a enfin craqué ! Elle a accepté un rendez-vous, puis deux… et à la fin elle est tombée sous mon charme ! »

« Et bien, ça n'a pas eu l'air d'être facile… »

« Oh je ne m'inquiétais pas ! J'ai toujours eu confiance en mon pouvoir de séduction ! » sourit-il, suffisant.

« Oh mais je t'arrête tout de suite mon chéri, je me suis mise avec toi pour que tu arrêtes de te ridiculiser de manière permanente. J'ai juste eu pitié… » coupa une jeune femme qui, arrivant par derrière le démon, se positionna devant eux et embrassa Sirius.

Celle-ci était plutôt petite, très fine de taille, avec de longs cheveux bruns lui tombant jusqu'aux fesses et remontés dans une jolie coiffure élaborée faite de tresses par-ci par-là.

Sa peau était d'un blanc immaculé et était sublimée par une jolie robe en soie violine qui ondulait sous la douce brise.

« On se fiche du pourquoi du comment, au final je t'ai eu, non ? » bouda le grand brun alors que la fille s'éloignait de lui pour s'asseoir en leur compagnie.

« Bonjour, je suis Lysandra Delacour, la femme de Sirius. » lança-elle chaleureusement en tendant une main vers le brun.

Celui-ci put découvrir un visage harmonieux : une petit nez fin, une belle bouche rose et de jolies yeux violets en amande.

« Bonjour je suis Harry, Harry Potter. »

« Oh ! » fit-elle, un peu mal à l'aise. « Tu es le compagnon de Draco, n'est ce pas ? »

Le brun acquiesça.

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Mais non ! » s'exclama Sirius. « Lysa, ne le regarde pas comme ça, tu vas lui faire peur ! »

« Je te prie de m'excuser Harry » sourit-elle. « C'est juste que j'ai une petite sœur, Fleur, d'à peu près l'âge de Draco, qui est désespérément amoureuse de lui. »

« Enfin, si tu veux mon avis, pour moi elle n'est pas amoureuse, elle est juste obsédée !» ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter son mari.

« On ne va pas chipoter sur les mots. Je voulais juste te présenter les excuses de ma famille pour ce qu'elle va faire si elle tente de mal se comporter avec toi. Tu pourras toujours venir me voir en cas de besoin, et je ferai le nécessaire... Je dois repartir mais se fut un plaisir, et n'oublie pas qu'en cas de problème…» annonça-t-elle avant de voler un baiser au démon et de s'en aller.

Le brun acquiesça, pas très rassuré et un peu jaloux, il le reconnaissait.

C'était qui cette nana qui osait penser qu'elle pouvait se mettre entre Draco et lui ? Il était le seul à pouvoir mettre des bâtons dans les roues de son couple !

Cette réflexion le refroidit.

Depuis quand acceptait-il l'idée de couple ? Depuis quand était-il jaloux ?

Sirius le sortit de ses réflexions pour lui demander de lui raconter son histoire. Ce qu'il fit, et, ne voyant plus le temps passer, ils restèrent assis dans cet endroit aux airs de café pendant une bonne partie de la journée, pour apprendre à se connaitre.

Harry dut interrompre sa discussion lorsque Dobby vint le chercher pour lui annoncer que la réunion était terminée et que Maitre Malfoy serait impatient de le voir.

Ainsi, bien que la compagnie de Sirius fût un plaisir, il rentra à la maison.

Il commençait à se faire tard et il ne voulait pas plus le déranger.

Et puis, après l'accueil de ce matin, il reconnaissait qu'il était excité à l'idée de revoir Draco. Mais plutôt crever (encore) que de l'avouer de vive voix.

Alors qu'il était assis sur le bout du lit, plongé dans ses pensées à tenter de se familiariser avec toute cette histoire, il n'entendit pas les pas de l'homme qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre.

Il fut donc quelque peu surpris lorsqu'il se fit soulever dans les airs par deux bras qui vinrent le plaquer contre un torse et qu'une bouche impétueuse se colla à la sienne.

« Tu m'as atrocement manqué, Harry. La journée a été une véritable torture » murmura Draco, tout contre ses lèvres, après l'avoir embrassé comme il se devait.

Puis il le reposa doucement au sol.

« Qu'as tu fait pendant mon absence ? » s'intéressa le démon.

« Heu… » souffla Harry encore perturbé par l'arrivée surprise du blond ainsi que son comportement naturel d'homme en couple alors que lui-même était encore paumé par cette situation étourdissante. « J'ai rencontré des personnes très sympathiques… Et j'ai revu Ron ! »

« Oh déjà ! Je voulais te faire la surprise, mais il est trop tard alors. Demain nous allons manger chez Blaise, ainsi tu pourras enfin le rencontrer, et passer du temps avec ton ami. »

« Parce que vous mangez ? »

« Ce n'est pas un besoin vital, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous ne prenons pas de plaisir à goûter de merveilleux plats. »

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne mangeais jamais la nourriture que je t'apportais lorsque nous étions petits… » rumina Harry plus pour lui-même.

« Non mon cœur, si je ne mangeais pas ce que tu me donnais, c'était surtout parce que la nourriture de ta tante était tout bonnement infecte ! Mais comment as-tu pu grandir avec cette immondice ?»

« C'est simple, je ne mangeais pas non plus… » soupira-t-il, perdu dans ses souvenirs douloureux.

Une main vint caresser sa joue et le fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Je suis navré pour ton enfance mon amour, sincèrement. Mais tout cela est fini maintenant. Crois-moi, je vais si bien m'occuper de toi que tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi ! » sourit fièrement le blond.

Hum hum… il était prêt à voir ça… Après tout, jusque là, ce qu'il avait récolté au final était une mort par suffocation…

« On verra bien… » renifla-t-il tout en s'éloignant. « En attendant, tu m'as quand même entrainé de force ici ! » l'accusa-t-il d'un regard peu amène.

« Ah tu ne vas t'y remettre ! Et puis, ce n'est pas l'enfer non plus ! » ria Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu t'y plais déjà ! »

« Ce n'est pas… » s'insurgea Harry, mais il s'arrêta en chemin sous le regard du démon qui en disait long.

Foutue créature qui lisait dans les pensées ! Il ne pouvait même pas nier !

« Comment ça marche ton truc ? Tu peux constamment être dans mon esprit? »

« Non, pas dans notre monde. Mais je commence à te connaître et je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Et puis, si je ne peux être dans ton esprit à Poudlard, il n'empêche que je peux ressentir tes émotions. Et tu es bien ici : rassuré, à l'aise et heureux. Pourtant tu n'es là que depuis un jour. Je t'avais dit que tu pouvais avoir confiance en moi ! »

Pffffffffuuuuu…

Fallait le voir, tout fier, avec son sourire prétentieux et son regard de 'monsieur je sais tout' !

Pour la peine, Harry avait envie de se la jouer distant et renfermé. Ca lui ferait les pieds…

Du coup il commença à faire la moue, tournant la tête sur le côté en levant le nez en l'air en signe de dédain et Draco, pas dupe pour un sou, rentra dans son jeu.

D'une démarche féline, le regard affamé, il s'avança langoureusement vers sa proie et Harry perçut du coin de l'oeil le geste dans sa direction. Il tourna sa tête derechef vers l'ennemi.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix aigüe tout en reculant.

« Je finis ce que nous avions commencé » sourit dangereusement Draco qui n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de son lié.

« Même pas en rêve ! » grogna le brun alors qu'il tentait de fuir sur le côté. Mais se fut sans compter sur la rapidité du démon qui, l'attrapant d'un geste précis, l'emprisonna dans ses bras, réduisant à néant sa tentative de fuite.

Et alors qu'Harry l'ouvrait déjà pour protester, ses paroles furent avalées par la bouche experte de son assaillant.

Mais l'humain, n'ayant pas dit son dernier mot, combattit comme il put ses propres pulsions et continua à jouer les petits effarouchés. Il se mit à se débattre tout en grognant et cognant de ses poings le torse, les épaules, les bras… tout ce qui lui tombait dessus et qui appartenait au blond, chose qui semblait nullement perturber son assaillant.

Le démon, bien amusé par la situation et plus qu'enclin à assouvir son besoin de domination afin de rendre son lié totalement dépendant de lui, le jeta sur le lit.

Atterrissant sur le matelas dans un bruit sourd Harry hoqueta de choc. Il releva sa tête pour voir Malfoy à quatre pattes sur le lit, se rapprochant de lui d'une démarche sensuellement troublante tout en le dévorant d'un regard sombre et animal.

Le brun déglutit fortement en se sentant excessivement petit et faible devant cette force de la nature dominatrice et bestiale qui avait prévu de le dévorer. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits et tenta de s'éjecter du lit par le côté. Il fut arrêté en plein saut par une main qui lui attrapa le mollet et le ramena fortement au milieu des draps. L'instant d'après le démon était sur lui.

« Arrête, je ne veux pas jouer » ordonna l'humain en lançant à son attaquant un regard noir tout en continuant à se débattre.

Un sourire mutin lui répondit.

« Je ne joue pas amour. Rien de ceci n'est un jeu. Vas-y, continue de faire les indociles, cela m'excite. » affirma la voix rauque et noyée de désire de la créature sur lui.

Cela eut le mérite de calmer le brun d'un coup. En deux secondes son corps avait arrêté tout mouvement et il fixait son prédateur avec attention.

« Voilà. Je suis calme. Maintenant tu peux me lâcher. »

« Oh non mon beau compagnon. Il faut savoir que même tranquille tu me rends toujours aussi dingue. » ronronna langoureusement Draco tout en commençant à déboutonner la chemise de l'humain.

« Arrête ! Si je bouge je t'excite, si je ne bouge pas je t'excite aussi. » grogna Harry qui essayait comme il pouvait de retirer les mains qui lui défaisaient ses boutons et commençaient à le caresser sensuellement. « Qu'est ce que je dois faire ou dire au juste ? »

« Rien. Tu dois me laisser te mener au paradis. » s'enflamma le démon tout en lui parsemant le visage de baisers brûlants et en se frottant indécemment contre lui. « Et si tu veux vraiment dire quelque chose tu peux toujours crier des 'Oh oui Draco !' »

L'instant d'après Malfoy s'emparait de ses lèvres et déchirait la totalité de leurs vêtements, plaquant son corps incandescent contre le sien, le faisant gémir longuement.

Il passa enfin, comme promis, le reste de la soirée à rattraper le temps perdu et à amadouer son sauvage petit humain dans les règles de l'art.

* * *

La journée du lendemain fut assez sympathique.

Harry fit la rencontre de Blaise Zabini: un pervers obsessionnel au langage châtié et à l'humour douteux mais qui restait néanmoins de bonne compagnie.

Arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous, Ron lui avait sauté dessus à coup d'accolades et de grands cris comme quoi il vivait avec un malade et qu'il fallait IMPERATIVEMENT qu'Harry le sorte de là.

Au début le brun avait paniqué en pensant que son ami était maltraité mais ce fut en voyant débarquer le fameux démon à moitié à poil en train de crier à la trahison comme un martyr de tragédie grecque qu'il déchanta bien vite.

« Ohhhhhh Ronnnnn ! Ma grande carotte en sucre ! Pourquoi me fais tu ça ! M'abandonner pour Potter ! Qui n'est même pas à l'heure en plus ! Draco, non des couilles de Satan, vous avez cinq minutes d'avance ! Tu sais tout ce que je peux faire moi en cinq minutes ?! Avec Ron… »

« Il ne veulent pas savoir ! » s'écria le roux devenu écarlate.

« Blaise, veux-tu bien aller t'habiller convenablement s'il te plait ? » soupira Draco de dépit tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. « Tu vas traumatiser Harry ! »

«Pffff, comme si tu ne l'avais pas déjà assez traumatisé… » marmonna la créature dans sa barbe en allant se changer.

Une fois Zabini parti, Draco porta son attention sur Ron et s'inclina respectueusement.

Ce qu'Harry ne comprit pas trop mais il se dit que ça devait être leur manière de dire bonjour. Sirius avait eu la même réaction avec lui. Et Ron ne semblait pas plus perturbé que ça, alors…

Pris dans ses pensées de cette rencontre quelque peu particulière quelque chose le perturba.

« Heu… Ron ? Pourquoi il t'appelle sa carotte ? C'est à cause de tes cheveux ?»

…

Le roux le fixait avec une tête de poisson sortie de l'eau et le blond semblait se contenir difficilement de rire.

« Et si on prenait l'apéritif sans lui ! » s'exclama Ron en fuyant dans le salon.

« Ne pose pas de questions auxquelles tu ne veux pas de réponse mon cœur » sourit Draco en l'amenant dans l'autre pièce.

Blaise Zabini débarqua tout frais et plus décent pour se présenter avec un peu plus de distinction.

Lui même s'inclina devant Harry avant de s'assoir aux côtés de son compagnon.

« Est ce que je dois aussi faire la révérence à chaque fois que je rencontre quelqu'un ? » demanda le brun.

« Non amour, ceux sont les démons qui doivent saluer les humains de cette manière. La courtoisie oblige que nous montrions que nous sommes vos obligés et vos protecteurs. »

« Mais après si tu veux te courber, je suis sûr que dans l'intimité mon cher cousin doit être plus que content… » sous-entendit le démon en face. « Enfin… moi je dis ça, mais je dis rien… »

« Blaise… Et si tu t'occupais de tes fesses!» sermonna le blond.

« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Alors que Ron s'en préoccupe avec autant de passion! »

« Blaise ! Tais toi ! » s'écria le roux gêné.

« Oh je t'en prie, ne me fais pas ses yeux de vierge marie effarouchée ! »

« Tu es juste épuisant » soupira Ron en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

« Ca je le sais bien, il suffit de voir à quelle rapidité tu t'effondres dans mes bras après que je t'ai… »

« STOP ! Je sais tout ça ! Pas besoin de me le dire et d'en faire partager nos invités par la même occasion ! » s'écria l'humain en plaquant fortement l'une de ses mains contre la bouche de son compagnon, sous le sourire goguenard du blond et la tête amusée de son ami. « Non mais vraiment ! Qui m'as foutu un démon pareil ! Je suis sûr que là-haut une divinité en a après moi ! » soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « Harry, comme tu as de la chance toi… Au moins Draco est discret lui ! »

« Hein ! Quoi ! » s'insurgea le Serpentard en retirant promptement la main du roux. « Ron ! C'est une blague, n'est ce pas ?! Préférer le peroxydé à moi ?! S'il ne dit rien, c'est parce qu'il n'a pas de quoi se vanter lui ! »

« Dis plutôt que je n'en ai pas besoin » sourit narquoisement le fameux peroxydé.

« Ca, ça reste à vérifier… » renifla l'autre avec suffisance. « Harry ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda celui-ci, un peu confus.

« Est ce que Draco te fait t'évanouir d'un trop pleins d'orgasmes? » questionna Blaise sans la moindre gêne en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Quoi ?! Non mais… Enfin oui mais ce n'était pas ses affaires !

Harry en resta bête. Il vit du coin de l'œil le sourire vengeur de Ron qui devait bien s'amuser de n'être pour une fois pas celui qui était le centre de mire d'une discussion plus que déplacée.

Rougissant jusqu'aux orteils Harry lança un regard noir à son faux frère mais préféra ne pas répondre, histoire de ne pas nourrir la conversation.

« Ah ! Tu vois ! Il ne dit rien, il ne veut pas t'offenser. » s'enjoua le démon en reportant son regard vers son cousin.

« Qui ne dit mot consent. » répondit naturellement l'autre, le sourire railleur.

Le deux humains restèrent choqués, gênés et quelque peu amusés, il fallait l'avouer, face à cette stupide querelle masculine. Ahhhh les dominants et leur foutue fierté ! Fallait croire que celle-ci s'étendait même sur ce sujet…

Harry était certain qu'ils avaient beau avoir une attitude enfantine, ce sujet devait être, en réalité, plus que sérieux pour les deux créatures.

Derrière cette façade d'assurance et de confiance sans égal, se cachait-il en fait l'inquiétude de ne pas être à la hauteur ?

Les deux amis, leur esprit sadique sur la même longueur d'onde, échangèrent un regard conspirateur.

« Harry, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais, pour ma part, j'ai connu des humains bien plus performants… » avoua Ron, comme si de rien n'était.

« Moi aussi ! » ajouta rapidement ce dernier tout en secouant la tête avec entrain.

« QUOI ?! » hurlèrent les deux autres en cœur, arrêtant directement leurs piques mutuelles pour les foudroyer du regard.

Fallait les voir avec leur tête offusquée, blessés dans leur orgueil. C'était tout simplement risible !

« Ma carotte, comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je… ce n'est pas vrai hein ? » paniqua Blaise en attrapant les épaules de Ron qui tentait comme il pouvait de garder son air sérieux.

Ce ne fut pas le cas d'Harry qui ne put maitriser son petit sourire en coin que perçut facilement Draco. Le démon, comprenant l'entourloupe, calma rapidement son trouble et sourit à son tour, reportant son attention sur le couple en crise existentielle.

« Enfin, Blaise, tu es doué certes, mais j'ai connu un humain qui m'a fait voir les étoiles. »

« C'est qui cet enfoiré ?! Je veux son nom ! » s'énerva alors le Serpentard en secouant le rouquin comme un prunier.

« Non, tu vas aller le tuer après. Et puis, tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même. Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi endurant que tu le pensais… » sous entendit ce dernier, totalement diverti par la situation.

« Quoi ! » s'époumona le démon avant de se retourner direct vers le couple d'en face. « Draco, Harry, dégagez de suite de chez moi, Ron et moi avons des choses à faire ! »

C'en fut trop pour le roux qui craqua et ne put retenir son rire. Il fut rejoint par les autres sous le regard perdu de Blaise.

« Mais je rigole ! Crois moi, personne ne m'a jamais fait autant d'effet que toi ! » affirma le roux d'un sourire indulgent.

« Et comment je sais si c'est vrai ? » susurra son conjoint, les yeux plissés.

« Demande à Harry ! »dit-il en tournant son visage vers lui. « Hein, mon pote, tu te souviens quand j'étais rentré complètement débraillé à l'appart…? »

Oh oui, Harry s'en souvenait plutôt bien. Et il se souvenait aussi parfaitement de l'air de bien heureux qui illuminait les traits de son ami.

« C'est vrai. Tu l'as rendu gay ! » avoua-t-il en secouant la tête en signe d'accord.

« Non non, Ron n'est pas homosexuel. Il est Blaisesexuel ! Je compte y veiller. » assura Zabini d'un regard calculateur.

« Et pourquoi tant d'engouement pour mon ami ? Pas que je m'en plaigne, si Ron est heureux, c'est l'essentiel. Mais comment l'as-tu rencontré ? »

«Draco m'avait obligé à venir te surveiller… »

« Demandé ! » le contra ce dernier.

« Ordonné ! » répondit l'autre, accusateur, sous l'air indigné de son cousin. « Bon, il m'avait adorablement fait sous entendre qu'il aimerait que je passe te voir, et qu'il valait mieux pour moi que j'accepte sa requête. »

« Pourquoi ? » questionna alors Harry en se tournant vers son époux. « Ce n'était pas toi pourtant d'habitude ? »

« Oui, au début je venais. Puis, pendant deux ans j'ai dû arrêter car j'étais surveillé par l'ennemi, en plus de ne plus être totalement disponible. Mais je m'inquiétais quand même. Ainsi, Blaise passait de temps en temps. »

« Et c'est comme ça que je suis tombé sur ce charmant bien qu'étrange personnage. Et va savoir pourquoi mais sa gentillesse, son optimisme et sa bienveillance m'ont attiré. En plus de ce physique avantageux… »

« Donc c'est bien à cause de moi que… » murmura Harry pour lui même avant d'être coupé par Blaise.

« Grâce à toi ! »

«…par moi que vous vous êtes rencontrés. » finit-il alors.

« Oui. Et lors de l'attaque de Fenrir, on nous avait tendu une embuscade en nous attirant dans un piège. Voldemort avait découvert l'union de Draco et nous retenait à l'écart pour t'avoir. Draco s'est sacrifié pour que je puisse m'échapper et je suis venu directement te sortir des ennuis. Puis il m'a rejoint dès qu'il a pu. Et j'ai profité de l'égarement de Ron pour tenter une approche. On savait dès lors que vous étiez devenus des cibles. Et je ne désirais pas perdre plus de temps pour charmer Ron afin de l'avoir. Il fallait que je le marque rapidement pour être certain de pouvoir le protéger en cas de problèmes et pouvoir le tuer en le réclamant mien si besoin se faisait. »

« Du coup, il m'a manipulé en me proposant cet odieux pari qu'il a tourné à son avantage en jouant avec mon esprit et ma mémoire. » bougonna Ron en grognant.

« Oh tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir toute ta mort quand même ! Puis je me suis bien fait pardonné tout ça je pense! Et tu ne vas pas me la faire à moi, tu es bien content à l'heure qui l'est ! »

« Peut-être… » accorda nonchalamment le rouquin.

« Tu ne lui en as pas voulu après la noyade ? » demanda alors Harry, jalousant quelque peu cette complicité entre eux.

«Tu parles ! Il ne voulait même plus me parler ! Il a fallut que je lui fasse l'amour pendant un jour entier pour qu'il me sorte enfin trois mots… » rouspéta le démon.

«Qui étaient ? » questionna curieusement le brun.

« Ok j'abandonne. » sourit le roux, le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs et un sourire nostalgique dansant sur ses lèvres.

Devant l'air plus qu'extatique de Ron qui ne semblait pas malheureux dans ce monde aux côtés de son compagnon, Harry se dit que lui même avait peut-être des chances de s'y plaire finalement. Et puis lui aussi voulait avoir cette relation intime et légère avec son démon. Ca avait l'air bien mieux que son sentiment de solitude qu'il ressentait après l'avoir rejeté.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco pour voir que celui-ci l'observait d'un regard indéchiffrable.

Avant même qu'il ne se rende compte de son geste Harry alla déposer sa main sur celle du blond qui se trouvait sur ses propres cuisses. Ce dernier esquissa alors un doux sourire et une lueur de satisfaction scintilla dans ses yeux orages.

Et alors que Draco emprisonnait à son tour, grâce à sa seconde main, celle d'Harry, comme pour l'empêcher de partir, un sentiment de bien être s'infiltra dans tout son corps et, lui-même satisfait, retourna son attention sur le couple d'en face.

* * *

Le surlendemain, Harry passa la journée avec Ron. Ce dernier lui raconta son entrevue avec le fameux Severus Snape qui était, d'après lui, plus impressionnant que le diable en personne.

Ca donnait tout de suite envie de le rencontrer…

Ils discutèrent aussi du fait que les démons leur avaient interdit d'aller dans le domaine Poufsouffle car il était instable et toujours occupé en partie par l'ennemi. Du coup, ils décidèrent de visiter la ville de Serdaigle, imposante et futuriste. Passant sur des passerelles entre les différents immeubles de verre, ils avaient une vue bouleversante sur la mer agitée.

Ils prirent plaisir à s'installer dans différents cafés pour goûter les délices de ce monde, à observer les nombreuses créatures en essayant de comprendre ce qu'elles étaient, et à discuter de leur sensation par rapport à ce nouvel univers.

Ils se rendirent compte que même s'ils étaient ici depuis seulement quelques jours, ils s'y sentaient comme chez eux et que leurs démons étaient devenus indispensables pour leur équilibre.

Ils se sentaient naturellement dépendants d'eux et en sécurité parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils prenaient soin d'eux. Ils ressentaient un besoin constant et inexplicable d'être sous leurs attentions.

C'était surement dû au lien et aussi au fait que leurs fameuses créatures étaient adorables avec eux.

En fait, s'il leur restait quelque rancoeur à l'idée de s'être fait assassiner et d'avoir été enlevés de force, ils n'arrivaient tout de même pas vraiment à leur en vouloir.

Le seul bémol était Hermione.

Harry avait expliqué à Ron la situation et les deux amis auraient tout donné pour avoir des nouvelles de la jeune fille.

Ils ignoraient si elle avait survécu ou non. Si elle était réveillée ou encore dans le coma. Et dans le premier cas, ils se doutaient qu'elle devait être anéantie par leur disparition et ils auraient tant voulu la rassurer.

Ils se dirent alors qu'ils pourraient peut être la contacter grâce aux démons. Après tout, avec de la concentration, ils pouvaient se faire voir des humains non liés. Ils pourraient faire passer un message.

Ils se promirent d'en parler aux principaux intéressés ensemble, afin d'avoir plus de poids.

Puis Ron dut partir et quitta Harry qui prit tranquillement le chemin de la maison.

Alors qu'il flânait tranquillement à travers les allées, regardant la vie s'agiter tout autour de lui, partant de temps en temps dans son monde, sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il rentra alors fortement dans quelqu'un qui perdit un peu l'équilibre et le repoussa durement au sol.

« Tu ne peux pas faire attention ! » vitupéra la personne gravement.

« Je suis désolé » souffla le brun, apeuré, en tentant de se remettre debout.

Le garçon en face le regardait comme s'il était de la vermine pure tandis que ces yeux rouge sang lançaient des éclairs.

L'être était bien plus grand que lui, d'une carrure impressionnante, des cheveux noir corbeau retombant devant son regard assassin, sa mâchoire était contractée, tout comme ses impressionnants points. Cet homme, certes très beau mais un peu pâle, avait les traits déformés par une colère meurtrière.

Et alors qu'il se rapprochait de lui, il se mit à le flairer et cela eut le mérite de le calmer. Il se stoppa dans son élan.

« Hmm… douce… fruitée… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même. « Et qui es-tu humain ? » demanda-t-il alors.

Le brun resta un instant perturbé face à ce soudain changement de comportement. Avec retenue, il répondit quand même.

« Harry Potter, compagnon de Draco Malfoy » ne put-il s'empêcher de dire, comme si le fait d'avouer à qui il appartenait pouvait le protéger de toute attaque.

« Le compagnon de Malfoy c'est ça… » marmonna l'autre pour lui même, puis il se reprit et son attitude changea tout au tout « Et bien, enchanté Harry. Laisse moi me présenter, je me nomme Tom Jedusor. »

« Et tu es un démon toi aussi ? » demanda l'humain, encore sur ses gardes.

« Non. Je suis un vampire. » affirma-t-il en dévoilant ses canines.

Harry eut un haut le cœur. C'était assez effrayant ces deux crocs aiguisés… et le sourire dangereux que lui offrait la créature… il en avait des frissons dans le dos.

Et alors que l'homme se rapprochait encore de lui, le mettant de plus en plus mal à l'aise, une voix glaciale qu'Harry bénissait le stoppa.

« Jedusor, éloigne toi de mon époux.»

« Oh, et sinon, que vas tu me faire ? » joua le vampire en lançant un sourire insolent.

« Ne m'oblige pas à t'attaquer. » gronda la voix qui était maintenant juste derrière le dos du brun.

En deux secondes il se fit attraper par Draco qui le poussa et se plaça devant lui en position de défense.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans un tel état. Harry et moi ne faisions que discuter… »

« Pour toi ça sera Potter ! Et ne t'approche plus jamais de lui ! »

« Tu crois pouvoir me donner des ordres ! » susurra Tom dangereusement.

Ses ongles venaient de s'allonger en griffes et il se mettait également en position de combat.

Oh mon dieu ! Ils allaient se battre ! Et tout ça par sa faute ! Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose !

« Draco, c'est de ma faute ! C'est moi qui… »

« Mais non Harry, tout est pardonné ! » minauda l'homme aux yeux rouges.

Et en réponse un grognement animal sortit des entrailles du blond.

Et alors que les deux tendaient leurs muscles, toutes griffes dehors, prompt à se sauter dessus, Blaise apparut.

« Tom, tu devrais partir. Tu n'es pas en position de force ici. »

L'autre sembla saisir la menace car, après quelques instants de réflexion, toujours en position de combat, le regard rivé sur son adversaire, il se retira d'un coup en s'éloignant, mais non sans annoncer joyeusement :

« A bientôt Harry ! Au plaisir de te revoir…»

Harry, qui n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir son souffle, relâcha la pression.

Draco, après s'être calmé et avoir rétracté ses griffes, se retourna vers lui, en essayant d'afficher une expression calme et posée.

« Harry… Amour, toutes les personnes de notre monde ne sont pas fréquentables. Cela me rassurerait que tu ne restes pas avec Jedusor. »

« Pourquoi ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, dévoré par la curiosité.

Le blond passa sa main sur son visage et souffla.

« Harry » reprit Blaise « disons que Draco et Tom ont eu quelques différents par le passé, le tout noyé sous une jalousie compétitive et une rancoeur dévastatrice du vampire envers lui, ce qui fait qu'il n'est pas considéré comme un ami. »

« S'il te plait, Harry. Evite d'aller au devant des ennuis. Je ne peux pas m'occuper de la guerre si je dois sans cesse m'inquiéter pour toi. »

« D'accord. Je comprends. » acquiesça-t-il, rassurant son démon qui relâcha la pression.

« Bien ! » s'éclaffa Blaise, tout joyeux. « Je vous vois ce soir à la fête alors ! »

Puis il partit.

Hein ? Quelle fête ?

« Draco, qu'est que c'est que cette histoire ? »

Son compagnon se mit alors à sourire.

« Il se trouve que les derniers jours avant de te… comment dire… » il hésita sur les mots, l'air un peu coupable.

« M'assassiner ? C'est le mot que tu cherches ? » supposa Harry sarcastique.

« Te faire venir vivre chez moi » enchaina Draco alors que le brun levait les yeux au ciel en croisant les bras. « Je ne suis pas venu te voir pendant quelques temps. Mon absence se justifie par le fait nous étions en train de massacrer la partie Ouest. Tu sais que nous l'avons récupérée puisque j'ai dû abandonner nos ébats tant attendus pour une réunion soporifique qui dura des plombes… »

« Oui oui je sais. »

« Et ce soir, nous fêtons cette réussite par un bal au château ! »

« Oh… très bien. »

Harry se retint de dire que les réceptions n'étaient pas trop sa tasse de thé.

« Tu verras ça sera merveilleux ! »

Hum hum…

« Nous danserons… »

Super! Lui qui avait deux pieds gauches, il allait s'éclater…

« Je te présenterai aux autres nobles… »

Et bé oui ! Pourquoi pas ! C'était sûr qu'il allait se fondre dans le paysage comme ça…

« Et tu vas rencontrer mes proches. Ils sont un peu… comment dire… déstabilisants au premier abord, mais pas bien méchants. »

Que du bonheur…!

« Ah ! Et tu vas faire la connaissance d'une personne qui me tient particulièrement à cœur : Severus Snape ! »

Ô joie ! Il avait hâte ! Non vraiment, qu'on l'achève…

* * *

**LA BOITE DES LECTEURS :**

**Lysandra** a été créée pour répondre à la requête de Phenix Vela Black. Chose promise chose due ! J'espère avoir su rester fidèle à ta demande.

Le passage **Blaise/Ron** a été retravaillé, allongé et détaillé selon le souhait de Sati-San qui désirait en savoir un peu plus sur ce couple. Tu as bien fait de me demander de les mettre en valeur, je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce passage et j'espère sincèrement que tu l'as aimé !

* * *

**Je remercie chaleureusement et généreusement mon armée de petites fourmis qui bossent sur mes chapitres : Tif et Yume ! MERCI pour tout !**

* * *

**REVIEWS :**

**MELLEMOI : **Salut ! merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que cela te plaise. C'est normal, je prends autant de plaisir à faire partager mon histoire avec vous, que vous pour me lire. En tout cas, c'est très gentil de me lire et de me laisser un si joli mot ! Merci encore. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu !

**KAIZEN : **Ahhhh je suis contente d'avoir pu te plaire ainsi, au point que tu ne puisses plus lécher ton ordi ! Ohhh j'adore comment tu décris mes personnages : « couple survolté ». J'ai vraiment envie de donner une idée de mouvement, de tempête ! Merci en tout cas de venir me soutenir et de me laisser une review pour m'encourager ! C'est toujours un plaisir.

**MELISSA : **Bonjour à toi ^^ C'est très gentil de me laisser une review et je suis contente que tu aimes cette histoire. Pour Hermione, je suis navrée mais elle est déjà casée avec quelqu'un. Tout a été prévu pour. Mais si tu le désires, je peux quand même intégrer Luna et la mettre avec quelqu'un. Je pourrais lui inventer une copine comme j'ai créé Lysandra. Mais en tout cas, vu que la trame de l'histoire est déjà bien avancée, elle n'apparaitra pas avant un long moment.

**EMILIE :** Ohhhh merci beaucoup Emilie ! Je suis contente de savoir que tu as aimée bien que le chapitre soit plus descriptif. J'avais peur de vous ennuyer mais j'étais obligée de passer par là. Mais si tu as trouvé cela intéressant c'est l'essentiel !

Oui c'est vrai, à chaque nouvelle étape j'aime vous faire découvrir Draco plus en profondeur. Et c'est certain qu'on peut sentir la différence, on dirait un petit enfant qui vient de recevoir son cadeau de Noël !^^

Et je suis contente que tu aimes Dobby ! Certains m'ont dit qu'ils trouvaient bizarre qu'il nous fasse une si longue tirade, et j'avoue que cela me perturbait un peu au début. Et puis je me suis dit : « Et pourquoi pas ?! ». Alors voilà !

En tout cas je suis ravie de toujours te retrouver au rendez-vous en fidèle lectrice^^ Merci beaucoup de m'écrire toujours un mot pour me donner tes impressions et m'encourager ! Vous ne savez pas combien ce genre d'attentions peut toucher un auteur !

**LOLOTTE :** Merci beaucoup d'être venue me lire et de prendre de ton temps pour me laisser un petit mot ! Je suis contente que tu aimes et j'espère que cette suite sera tout aussi appréciée que la première partie ! En tout cas, je vais faire de mon mieux pour être à la hauteur !

**HARRYPATTENROND :** Ohhhh pauvre Draco ! En plus d'être en manque, il n'est même pas soutenu par ses lecteurs… Autant qu'il aille se pendre !^^ En tout cas je suis contente que tu aimes car j'avais peur que vous n'accrochiez pas à cause de la partie plus descriptive de ce chapitre. Je suis rassurée et ravie de savoir que vous comprenez que l'on doit passer par là et que vous êtes quand même rentrés dans l'histoire. Merci encore pour toutes tes reviews !

**MEL :** ouais je sais, tu dois te demander pourquoi je continue à t'écrire ici alors qu'on se parle par messages privés, mais que veux-tu, je ne sais pas, j'aime bien !

Alors comme ça, tu es en Grèce ?! Trop cool ! Oh mon Dieu, comme j'aimerais y être ! Sinon, non je ne connais pas du tout. Mais sans connexion, l'horreur !

Comment se fait-il que ton exam soit autant étalé ? C'est bizarre ça ! Et pour ton mémoire, hahahaha ! Bien ! Au moins, si on doit te trouver une qualité, ça serait que tu ne te prends pas la tête. Tu n'es pas du tout une grande stressée de la vie ! Mais bon, je ne vais pas te jeter la pierre étant donné que la procrastination je connais… En tout cas, arrête d'espérer de pouvoir t'améliorer, crois moi j'ai essayé, ça ne marche pas ! On est condamnées !

OMG ! Je suis totalement comme toi quand tu dis que tu as peur de t'imposer car justement tu ne peux pas supporter quand les gens le font ! C'est moi tout craché ! je hais quand les gens se mêlent de ce qui ne les regardent pas (surtout quand c'est ma vie), ou quand ils viennent te déranger, s'imposent et manquent de respect ou de politesse. Du coup, mon problème est que j'ai tendance à faire l'inverse mais peut-être un peu trop dans l'excès. C'est tout moi ça, je ne sais pas faire dans la demi mesure… Et moi aussi j'ai cette capacité à m'émerveiller de la vie : tu sais le « vivons d'amour et d'au fraiche (enfin, si elle peut être chaude, c'est pas plus mal non plus…)

Alors comme ça tu es plus Harry ? tu connais alors les fictions de Gody non ? Moi j'ai un peu du mal avec harry dominant. Peut-être parce que je fantasme trop sur Draco pour m'ouvrir à d'autres horizons… Mais si ton trippe c'est juste les lunettes, je pourrai peut-être te faire un petit clin d'œil un de ces quatre^^

Pour la vie sentimentale inexistante et te noyer dans l'alcool, as-tu vu Bridget Jones ? Une de mes répliques préférées est : « je finirai morte dévorée par des bergers allemands. Ou alors, je me la jouerai Glenn Close dans Liaison Fatale. » Et après, tu enchaines sur la chanson : All by myself !

Ahahaha ! c'est vrai que j'hésite. Mort par suffocation, il y a de quoi peser le pour et le contre… ça mérite réflexion tout ça !

Sinon, pour les stages, j'ai fait une skype avec une entreprise à Londres mais finalement je ne l'ai pas eu. J'envoie des CV et des lettres à foison mais pour le moment tout ce résume à une seul mot : RIEN ! Nada ! Le néant totale ! je pleure ! Du coup, comme en plus l'école nous met des battons dans les roues et nous fout des complications là où il n'y a pas la place, il faut que je me fasse des calcules pour arranger tout mon programme. Je pense donc faire un stage ici de trois mois (car c'est imposé par l'école) et après, je fais mes bagages et je pars en Angleterre me trouver un boulot et faire du stage en bénévole, histoire d'être sur place.

Alors comme ça tu fais un mètre moins quinze de concentré de pur génie diabolique, pervers et rageux ?! C'est bon à savoir^^ en cas de problème, je t'embauche !


End file.
